Kidnaping Christian Grey
by deaconlost
Summary: The Great Christian Grey is being blackmailed, put on trial for his future, his company. does he have a heart, can he be loved, give love? The judge and juror rolled into one person will determine his fate, if fate doesn't roll over her. how will the family and friends take the truth. Can two opposite people really fall in love? Anna is 18: Christian is 23
1. Chapter 1 blackmailing the King

Kidnapping Christian grey.

The road from the mountain ski resort has changed from heavy snow flurries to heavier rain. The head lights pierce the gloom as pin pricks. I hate the world and the man I created, tear run my mascara down my face. I swerve and stumble down the road. Ever thing is lost. My wealth, the Salon's, my life. Christian the Dom I created, trained is leaving me. cutting me out of his life. He just made his first billion, just twenty-three-year-old. I look at the packet in my purse. The downfall of the Grey dynasty. Cd's of Christian, Mia, Elliot, and my faithless friends Grace and Carrick. I can't believe he left me.

A flash, I hit something? the car crashes into the trees down a steep embankment. I am trap upside down in crumble wreckage of my car. I stare into the massive head of a deer. His majestic rack is broken and tore from him. We stare dyeing at each other. I see the faults and follies of my life, the sacrifices and failures. I let the tears cleanse my soul.

"Hello, are you awake?" I hear. Bright blue eyes stare at me thru the rain. She crawled into the wreck to get me. "YYES?"

"The EMT and fire are on their way, your wedged in. I can't get you out." she begs, pleasing with me. raw emotion pound me like a hurricane. If she was my submissive I'd punish her. "my purse?"

"Yes, I have it here." She says sweetly, sickening words and tone. Grating on my nerves.

"The Packet, Take it to the press, destroy Grey and his family. For me. don't let the police get it. the press. The pressss." I see my mother waiting at the door to the rat infested public tenements in St Louis. Scowling at me as usual, the eyes dead from the weight of the world. Drying a glass so long it squeaks and shrieks. I feel free and light as the light brighten to nothing.

a-pov

I don't understand. I take the packet and return to Wanda. I wait, O'God the car is on fire. But the driver is long dead. I wonder were the other car went. I drive down the hill, stopping at an Emergency phone on the side of the road. There is no cell coverage out here. The phone is missing, great. I return to Wanda and see the Firetrucks race pass me on the road. I head home to Montesano; this weekend has been a bust. I left Kate in a drunken orgy of trust fund babies and hangers-on at her parent condo at the ski resort. The fu ##$%K life and freaking times of the idle rich and moral degenerates. She really thought I'd be ok with that shit, frigging moron. My ex roommate has worn my last nerve. I need to find housing for the rest of my freshman year at WSU Vancouver.

After packing my stuff. I call Ray, He can't afford anymore. He begs me to move back, make up with Kate. There's no going back. I have a friend with an empty trailer parked on an empty lot, within walking distance of the school. Plus, it pays a night watchman gig for the future site of the Argo-department new research center.

I finally read the papers in the packet. Some sick shit. Do I throw it away or give to the press or police? I research Grey. I'm surprise how much good he's doing. How much his family gives back to the community and the world. I need to sleep on it.

The trailer rocks and buckles. Earthquake my mind screams. I burst out the door into the arms of Jose JR. His dad's truck is smashed into the trailer hitch. He's drunk, I fight and fight till I get away. I look at the wreck of my home. I have nowhere else to live or even try. I see the packet, I know what I must do. I must prove one way or another if Grey is worth saving. If his own words on the Cd are true. I hope not, because his picture and voice do things to me. I will make him decide human or monster.

XXXXXXXXXX

c-pov

I sip my wine, staring out of my new place, the Penthouse at Escala. I wander the mostly empty rooms. My mind plays on which I will convert to my play room, the sub's bedroom, staff. Library, wine cellar. I walk thru the empty house, my house. A metaphor for my life and inner person. Empty.

I stare out the window at the Sound, I can just see the Tourist Ferris wheel to the south. The space needle to the north. The freighters heading out or in plying the trade routes of the northern pacific. Eliana is dead, the witch is dead. Burned in a car wreck three weeks ago.

she came to plea one last time, to save the Salon's, her Salon's. I sold my stake in the enterprise, separated myself from her. I reach a level of Domination, where my last sub required stitch's, and therapy after I gained control of my Demons. My next submissive will have to be tougher, and more responsive to the pain. I lay my head on the window, cool to my heat. I have become the pimp, and I like it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

GEH Tolbert building Seattle. C-pov

I can't wait to start construction of my own building, with my name on it, with my office on the top. I work thru the paperwork like a possessed fiend, highlighting ever mistake and error. Every point I want expanded and paragraphs I want deleted. I work till the sun set thru my window. I have nothing at home to go to. I am having a matchmaker find me a new submissive. No limit, high pain threshold, and meek; must be petite and brown haired, Long if possible.

RING! RING! RING! I stare at the caller ID. I don't know any A. Steele. How did she get my private, family only line? "Yes.?"

"Christian Grey?" a female voice purrs thru the receiver.

"Yes?"

"I left a package at the desk for you just now. Review it. call the number when you decide to talk to me. Mrs. Lincoln was very adamant I give the material to the press. I have another proposal." She states and hangs up.

Elaina evidence, that was burned up in the car. Or was it? I race to the lobby and retrieve the packet. I play the two cd. Shit, shit, shit! I think, money. That the issue she wants money to trade. I pace a bit and call the number.

"How much?" I demand

"Ninety days of your life, prove to me your human enough to be let free"

What the fuck does that mean? "What are you saying. I offered money. You want what?"

"I'm going to stay with you, observe you, determine if I give the evidence to the press or you. you have to prove you're a worthy man. This is your test. I reviewed the CD and files. Their hidden and should anything happen to me, will be released to the police and press. I expect you'll want to think it over, you have thirty minutes. call me back when you decide."

I explode in a temper tantrum, wrecking my office, my desk is a shattered ruin. I stomp to my new PA Andrea's desk and call the bitch back. "I accept."

"Good, I'm hungry. I'm waiting downstairs, pick me up and we will go to dinner, then your place."

"How will I recognize you?"

"HA, HA, you will I'm sure recognize me, Christian. You will surely recognize me" she hangs up. I pace and gather my things. Walking to the elevator I wonder if I could kill, or even torture her for the files. I don't think I could. Despite my demon, I'm not a killer, yet.

I exit the elevator to the night guard. He looks afraid and stunned. I walk out the door and head for my car. I stop and turn to the young college coed, standing with two army surplus duffel bags. Long brown hair, petite frame. Expansive blue eyes, with a mischievous smile. My perfect submissive. I walk to her "Miss Steele?"

"please Anna, Christian. Here is your chance to impress me. (pointing at her bags)"

"my pleasure, this way." I bark at her like she's a dog, a very bad dog. I can't wait to get her in my playroom, and break her. She'll give me the files, beg me to take them. All for another orgasm, a reward. She'll learn to fear the punishments. I will not be dominated again, in my life.

I open the trunk, place the bags and my laptop case. Opening the passage door, I hand her into my car. We are frozen at the act, she sits in the seat, but I still hold her hand. A electric current pulses thru us. I see she feels it too. Like a connection, a link, it terrifies me and excites me like no one ever has. I just stare into blue orbs of safety and sanity. Lost in the chance to be? Normal? Me normal, I don't do normal, I'm not normal. I'm Christian fu#$%* King Grey Dominate, sadist, CEO. Not this coed's lapdog, anthropology experiment.

She breaks the hold, smirking at me thru a beautiful blush. I want to see her naked body blush like that. I stumble to the driver side and we drive away. I head to a private, dinner at the Georgian in the Fairmont Hotel. I booked a private room in the elevator on the way down. She very under dressed in the skin-tight jeans and blue blouse with an Army surplus jacket, soft multi-colored knitted scarf. Does she live in army surplus and jeans? I fantasy her in gowns and dress. My dick hardens at the thoughts. I have to regain control of the situation.

We sit and order, I stare, trying to dominate her. I see I do, she very meek. "Listen, Anna. I will give you half a million for the files, we go are separate ways. It's easier this way." I bully her.

"Christian, we're doing it my way. I've researched you, studied the Elaina files. All her notes, on you, your family. I'm not a blackmailer. You need to be honest with me, if your worthy, you get the files and we never have to see each other ever again. So, first things first. We are not sleeping together. If you touch me, improperly, I will hurt you, My Dad will do things to you, you can't imagine, he's ex-army Ranger. Secondly, I'm your shadow for the next ninety days. That means where ever you go, have sex with, I'll be near. Third, you will treat me like an adult, respectful, like you treat your mother and sister. We (pointing back and forth between us) are going to have to get along, at least on a basic level. But make no mistake, I'm the one in charge. I know you being a DOM and Sadist and all. But you were a submissive once. So, you can adjust."

The waiter brings the food, we eat in silence. I study her over coffee, she drinks tea. She is very mesmerizing, the soft gentle manners and moves. Like a lady out of time, more suited to the English literature of Austin and Bronte.

"What did you do before this?" I ask, afraid of the answers and even more so of my desperate need to know her.

"I was a college Student at WSU in Vancouver. I ran out of money to live. So I'm here with you for the next ninety days." She blushes again, embarrassed by her financial state. She looks me in the eye, soft eyes, piercing to my soul.

"If you take the money, you could easily finish school. Be set for a good job, career." I ask, for some unknown reason disliking the answers I fear, that she will accept my money. That this would end.

"I could, but I would hate myself if you turned into a murderer or seriously injured someone. So, I need to be sure your worth it, not a serial killer in training."

"Ok, let's go." I smirk as she will hate the penthouse. Since I have only one bed, desk, chair, and freezer full of TV-dinners. We leave, handing her in the car, produces the same feeling, even deeper and more complex. Neither understands or can relate the emotions and thoughts cascading thru my head.

Arriving at Escala, I carry her bags, she carried my laptop case. We seem a normal couple heading home. The elevator is a closed, tension filled, Space of lust and angst. I nearly am overcome with the need to kiss her. Possess her. Feel her heat and love. LOVE! What do I know of love. I'm a frigging DOM, not some school boy puppy love moron.

I show her around, she seems stunned at the lack of furniture, beds, and even linen. She smirks at me. pulling a sleeping bag from one of the duffels. She lays out in the great room. I head to bed. Tired and strangely alone, lonely even. My world is tilted and spinning out of control. At least my piano is due tomorrow.

a-pov

The scream is blood curling. I roll out of the sleeping bag with my little pocket Sig Saur 38. I move to the screams, thinking someone has entered the apartment and is torturing Grey. another blackmailer or ex-sub.

I watch strangely horrified by Christian's nightmare. His rocking back and forth begging a pimp to stop burning him. I see in the room light, which I turned on. The small round scars on his chest. The evidence that his monster was made, no born. I listen as he pleads with who I think is his birth mother to wake up, feed him, save him from the pimp. I turn off the light, place the gun on the floor and crawl in and hold him. He quiets the instance I hold him. Purring my name, it does strange things to me. I slip into a peaceful sleep. This was not what I expected from the files.

Xxxxxxx

c-pov

I wake to bright sunlight high in the sky. I shake my head looking at my phone charging on the floor. Its 2pm. In the afternoon, how did I sleep so long. I can't every remember sleeping this long. I wonder if Miss Steele drugged me. I snap out of bed, looking at the other pillow. A clear head indent. I lean over and smell, her heavenly scent. I'm confused, she swore she wouldn't sleep with me.

I shower, piss and shave. Dressing in just sweats and t-shirt I wander out into the great room. MY piano is here! Also, several pieces of furniture I don't remember ordering. I hear music. I wander into the kitchen, Anna is dancing as she cooks, it smells heavenly. She turns suddenly, "Hello sleepyhead, hungry?"

I can't understand as my body reacts, sweeping me to her, taking her into my arms and kissing her. She melts to me. I just deepen the kiss. I've never kissed before, it was way to intimate for subs or Eliana. We move against the window. Lusting and craving each other. Like lost lovers returning to the golden time of new love. I just let the world disappear and feel the goodness in her wash away my sins.

She breaks the kiss, moving away, I let her, she stirs the pot on the stove. "Sit, the stews ready"

I sit and eat the beef stew, thick and hearty, with fresh bread. I didn't have any bread in the house. Where did it come from? I try but fail to concentrate on the idea, as the stew blotches out all rational thought from my mind. I eat two bowls. I wander to my piano, playing, I watch as she lounges on one of the new sofas. We just waste the afternoon away. It not till bed time do I realize its, Thursday. I missed a whole day of work, For her. I dread the separation now. She ordered another bed, in the room across the hall.

I lay in bed, afraid to sleep, the nightmares always return, torment me in the night. I shake with tension and fear. I want to go to her, my dream catcher. Maybe it was a fluke, one off thing. I feel her enter the room, my bed, cuddle into my arms.

I jerk awake in an empty bed, its 7am. I roll out of bed and check her pillow, YES! The indent is there. I don't even remember falling asleep last night, but no nightmares for the second night in a row. I shower and shave and dress for the office, walking out into the kitchen I find Anna cooking breakfast of Pancakes and Bacon. The coffee is perking and just about ready.

She's dressed in a knee length blue sleeve dress, flats. Looking like a hot young executive or secretary. I could take her right now, right here. But I know she's knee my balls and kick my teeth in. I smirk as she sets the food in front of me.

"I'll give you my AMEX card, go shopping or something. the office will bore you."

"Nice try Grey. but I'm your shadow. Besides I schedule with your PA to have us shopping this afternoon, after the Taiwan Skype conference. You need a lot of linen and stuff for the apartment. Also, Andrea scheduled several interviews next week for your housekeeper." She smirks into my face.

"You've been a busy little beaver, haven't you! I had a major department meeting after the Taiwan thing. I'll have Andrea reschedule the shopping, or you can do it yourself."

"The meeting was yesterday with Roz, you have a long email about the high points, Andrea has your updated schedule for today and Monday. You are going shopping with me, WITHME! Grey, and tomorrow we are going to a furniture auction in Edmonton. We are having dinner at a charity event there afterwards. I have a nice dress, that will work. So, money bags, get your stuff, the office awaits you.

Xxxxxx

GEH SEATTLE: C-pov

The office is abuzz as we enter. Everyone seems to be out of their offices, cubicles; looking at me, no US. No one has ever seen me with a girl; not my PA or family. Anna is a bright shiny kind of person. Roz, is practically gushing on her, I wonder if her current squeeze Gwen would be jealous. Wait, I'm frigging jealous of Roz. Where and when did that happens. I retreat to my office and start finding out what I missed yesterday. Everything is smooth and moving along at the right pace and intensity.

Anna reads from a laptop on the couch. I move my laptop to sit next to her, it feels right and normal. I feel her head lay on my lap. I stroke her hair, it brings peace to my mind and soul. Making my heart flutter. Strange, I need to get a blood test done, she must be drugging me. I feel happy and safe.

I wake her as lunch rolls in. Andrea is all smiles at us. We eat and talk, finding a lot of common things. I feel her light touches and easy wit. Miss smart mouth, rolling eyes, is a delightful presence in my life. The thought shakes me and destroys my inner walls. I'm not sure how this could get better.

At the conference, she sits next to me out of camera shot, holding my left hand, calming me. I let Roz bully them and I finish them off. Roz and the other M&A staff are gushing over Anna. I made the frigging deal, yet she's getting all the praise. "Christian lighten up, don't let her get away. She calms you and encourages you in the right time and ways. You scared them, with your calm, menacing demeanor. So relax enjoy the weekend." Roz tease and straits my thoughts.

The afternoon is spent in Bed & bath, and grocery stores. It takes us four trips from the car to unload everything. I order Pizza, we lounge on the floor in the great room stare up at the skyline and stars. Eating and joking, teasing and suddenly kissing and making out like teenagers. She meek and vixen and everything I missed in high school. Everything drift to peaceful sleep on the floor of the great room.

Dawn is breaking in the room, I start to rise on my elbows looking down at this strange and wonderful creature that has shattered and rocked my life. Her soft breath on my stomach. Her hand on my chest. My NAKED CHEST! All last night she touched me, my chest, back, we are still mostly dressed, haven't gone all the ways or past shortstop. But she touches me and I like it, love it. Wow. DING! DING!

The elevator, I turn my head as MOM! Walks off the elevator, she spots me right away in the great room. She walks to us. She about twenty feet away when Anna stirs and rise on my lap looking at my mother. Thank god, her t-shirt still on. Mom stops, and faints. We rush to her, I place her on the couch, Anna gets a water and cold towel.

" Mom, MOM! Are you OK."

"Yes, Christian, I just had a hallucinat" she stops in mid word, as Anna renters with the Water and towel. Sitting next to her, she hands Mom the water and applies the cold compress to her forehead. "Are you alright Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes, dear. You gave me a start that all. You are?"

"OH! I'm sorry I'm Anna Steele. Would you like something else to drink or something light to eat? Mrs. Grey" I stare wondrously at her, she is playing the perfect hostess.

"No, dear. Call me Grace. I'm Only Mrs. Grey at work or events. How did you too meet?" mom ask, now I'm unsure what to say.

"Oh, that easy. I'm blackmailing Christian into being my boyfriend for the spring. I haven't planned the summer yet. But I might keep him, or throw him back" Anna laughs as she teases me. Mom is delighted with her. I doubt she realizes that Anna just spoke the truth.

I laugh "Yes, I offered money, she demanded time and attention. I spent yesterday afternoon being dragged thru Bed & Bath, and grocery stores. Today she torturing me with a furniture auction in Edmonton looking to furnish the apartment."

"Yea, right Chris, your dragging me to a charity event tonight. I think an antiquity doghouse in the corner will suit you just fine." Anna bites back. I watch my mother have the most wonderful smile on her face.

"What?" I ask her.

"Christian, I'm just so happy you found someone, you two are made for each other. The Family is having dinner Sunday evening, I demand you both come, please?" mom demands, then ask. I see Anna nod yes.

"Ok, we'll be by for dinner on Sunday." I surrender to mom.

"Excellent. It was lovely meeting you Anna. Christian walk me to the elevator."

"Christian, your happy and relaxed. I miss seeing you like this. She done wonders for you already. Don't let her get away." Mom moves to hold my arms and kiss my cheek. The only contact I allowed, I don't know what possess me.

I pull her into a full hug. She cries for a long time, I cry. Finally, she breaks the hug and leaves. Anna hugs me and holds me as my mind replays what just happened. I hugged my mother. For the first time in my life I hugged my mother.

Anna holds me on the couch. Till it's time to shower and dress for the trip north. We get McDonald breakfast on the way. The sun is shining and air is washed clean by the early morning rain. She leans on my shoulder as we cruise north. My world is shiny and new.


	2. Chapter 2 Christian's Heart Auction

Chp2 Christian's Heart Auction

I-5 north:

I drive up the road with my blackmailer, sleeping on my shoulder. Her soft snores and breath fill me with such happiness. I don't understand how three days have changed my world. It's like I've lost the past and am living in the now. I don't have a heart, yet I'm on trial to determine if I do. She cuddles deeper into my shoulder, her hands under my shirt caressing my chest.

How can she touch me, how can I allow her too? Where is my freaking Dom self? I am Christian frigging GREY! CEO! sadist! dominate; Master of my universe. Everyone in the frigging office loves her, making me calmer, more focused, less micro-manager.

Andrea and Roz gush over her, making her my partner, my better half. Welch refused to get me a background on her, saying I need to talk and discovery her past thru communicating with her. Even my mother is taken with her. I can't tell anyone she's blackmailing me. no one would believe it. she's demanding my time, putting me on trial for my sins.

Like mom would believe that after catching us on the living room floor, me in pajama pants shirtless and Anna in one of my t-shirts and panties. Anna touching my chest, back, my body freely and intimately. Anna's panties, the soft smooth skin of her waxed sex. The silky feel of her sex straddling my leg. The madness driving things she causes me to feel, experience, to thirst after. I need to possess her, take her sex in my hand and drive her crazy with need, need for only me. Why are you such a **pussy Grey** , whimper little pet, little submissive. Elaina sex toy. Cold, unloved, not capable of being loved. My Dom rise and seize my thoughts, turning dark and cruel. The pimp is loving my lust for vengeance.

 _If I fucker, drag her into my playroom. Control and dominate her to submission. She'll beg to give me the files and disks. A few goes with the cane should do it. YES, watching her perfect skin turn pink and red, then black and blue, welts rising to the surface. Spurting blood like volcano as the skin can take no more. I hyperventilate at the image of her back; my hard dick straining to rape her cunt, ass, feel the blood mingle with my sweat. The screams of pain and begging for mercy, music to my soul and ego. She turns her face to me._

I'm going to be sick. I pull to the side of the road, leap out and throw up. What the hell was I thinking. That's never been me, never have I forced a submissive, never have I broken their trust. The last one begged and begged for harder, more, till the skin broke. I threw up for a week. My nightmares became worse and worse. She even called me begging, pleading for another go, another session in the playroom. I had to throw out all the canes, belts, whips. I couldn't take it, seeing them.

She holds me as my body racks with dry heaves. I feel better, I look into deep fathomless blue orbs of understanding and care. She kisses my forehead. Helping me back into the car. I drink from a water bottle, spiting and rinsing my mouth. She leans over and kisses deep trusting, me? I feel better, we resume the drive.

We arrive at a large warehouse. It's not yet 9am. We head into register for the auction, I hold her hand, it gives me such satisfaction and happiness. She freezes and leans into me, hiding. "What?"

"Shit! Storm'en Norman here, that means Ray's here." Ray who? We're walking, I see a tall heavy set, monster of a guy moving towards us. She turns to a Dark haired, tall heavy shoulders and thick over muscled forearms guy, standing in our way.

"Hi Daddy, this is Christian." Anna speaks bright and cheerful, hollow and a little afraid.

He nods at me, ignoring me. "I thought you were still be at Vancouver?" his low hostile voice should scare me, but my inner Dom, my ire at my fate, rises to the challenge and the resentment.

"No, her housing fell thru. So, she's living with me in Seattle. I haven't decided if she'll work out or return to school. You know how fickled Coeds can be." She tights her grip on my hand ; it aches. I smile at the darkening vista of Daddies face. He sticks his hand out to shake. We shake, his hand is like a hydraulic press, dam the pain, he's worse than Elliot. I squeeze back. "Ouch" we both squeak as Anna applied a nerve pinch to both of our arms.

Holding both of our hands, "You two will stop this, NOW! Christian, we need to register, and check the furniture in the auction. Dad. I'm sure you and Norman want to double check the DIY pieces, we will meet you in the seats, save us a pair." She drags me away.

"What was that about Christian! suicidal now?"

"Hey fair play, you embarrassed me in front of my mom this morning, acted the high and mighty bitch. Ah ouch. Ahugg" I kneel on the floor holding my jewels. I sweat and slowly rise. She's walked to the registration table. I walk over, intending to drag her outside and beat the crap out of her. "Don't you ever do that" the sentence is unfinished as she kisses me. All thoughts and anger disappear in the heaven of her lips and bubblegum tongue. She holds me to her, feeling her perk, pert breast and heat from her loins. I'm hard, rock hard.

"Better, did I mention my Dad's a retired Army Ranger. A retired Army Ranger officer. That he could kill you and bury the body before the cops arrive. So, don't anger him. And if you ever call me that again, I will use full force, instead of the love tap I gave you. understand?" she whispers in my ear, I slightly turn seeing Daddy looking ominous.

"ok, sorry. I shouldn't have said it. you just bring out things in me I didn't know I had."

"OK, Christian let register and see if you like anything." I hold her hand and register. The feel of her hand tease my mind into happier places and thoughts; missing the touch is painful to me. Checking, I can get everything deliver to Seattle for a charge. No sweat. We walk thru the auction pieces, I see several Item I like, Anna point out other, that she likes, she has excellent taste. We wander into the seats.

She sits between me and Daddy. No one talks for a while. Anna show her dad the list we have, he offers critical comments and pricing. I recognize that Ray has a good deal of talent with this. We talk about what he does, I do. And how wonderful Anna is.

The auction begins, Anna lets me get eighteen out of twenty, All for good prices. I should have got the other two items, but Anna made me stop; they were padding the bid, boosting it higher that acceptable amount. Afterwards we wander the "for sell" warehouse. I find a hoard of paintings, I start going thru them, looking for gems, or even steals. "Anna, look around the rest of the Warehouse; buy whatever you think we need." She looks mad, than smiles and wanders away.

Anna-pov

He is lost in the hunt for paintings he likes, or believe worth something. I'm dismissed like an employee or dog. But I look deeper and see the little boy, lost in a treasure hunt. I have to smile, he looks so freaking happy and good. It causes the muscle in my groin to clench. Hot, happy Christian makes me horny.

I walk away finding some candle sticks, and cute nick-knacks. Till I round a corner and see a large set of boxes, thirty formal dining place settings complete with silverware and crystal the list states, excellent condition. Pacific Coast Steamship Company "City of Seattle Steamer". It complete with silverware and crystal, but expensive. I run back to Christian.

"Christian I found the perfect thing for the apartment, a complete formal dining service, but its thirty grand?" I ask breathless. He stares at me like I'm an Alien. "If you like it get it, I'm sure it's worth it, Hey, you two take a cart and follow the lady, whatever she wants. Go Anna. I know you'll get what I need." He kisses me a turn back to the stacks of paintings.

I dance back to the boxes afraid someone else will get them. The guys load them up, behind them I find a the "City of Seattle Steamer" imperial Coffee service and English high tea service. I have them load those as well.

Moving thru I find a twenty-piece set of 1920 soda fountain glasses. Twenty minutes later I find a set of antique 1930's Fostoria Glass Ribbed Sunray No. 2510 Line Crystal Soda Fountain Sherbet Sundae Cups Dishes, these will be perfect for family get-together, ice cream socials and kids.

I return to my intrepid art hunter. Who is smugly talking to Dad, as me and my entourages walks up. Dad eyes the four carts. I smile brightly. Hoping he won't go all Steele on me. Christian zeros in on an odd-looking Table I picked up. "What's this?"

"It's a game table. It has chess, checkers, Chinese checkers, backgammon, Parcheesi, Go, monopoly, poker, scrabble, and Clue. It'll be perfect when the Family visits." I say bubbling over with pride.

He smiles at me, with a million-dollar smile. "I haven't played any of those in years. This is great. I found ten painting worth a good deal more than the mark-up and a bunch of first edition, leather bound gold leafed and edged mostly uncut Library set, about a hundred volumes. These guys will tally up the damage and ship it to Escala. I can't wait to unpack these."

"Well, you kids spent a lot of money. You sure you can afford it?" Ray ask all fatherly and wise. I hug him, "Yes, Mr. Steele I can afford these and much more. Anna never has to worry about money, every again. Ouch my foot! Anna?" Christian says, then hops about cursing under his breath.

"I am not interested in money Grey. Time and your attention is what we are focused on. Understand moneybags." I drill at him. Dad is cracking his knuckles not a good sign.

"I'm Sorry Anna, it going to take some getting used to that; you wanting me, not my money. I'm sorry for being an ass. This is all new to me. you know?' he plea's most honest and thoughtful. I kiss him, happy again.

"How about dinner, my treat?" Dad speaks interrupting our kiss, I feel strangely upset that the mood is broken, I'm getting very addicted to Christian's mouth.

"I'm Sorry Mr. Steele, but we have a Charity event tonight." Christian makes his manners

"I'm staying at a friend's in Seattle, how about lunch tomorrow?" Ray asks. A light bulb goes off in my head. "Christian, were going to your family's tomorrow afternoon, Dad you come with us. Meet Christian parents, family."

Christian is going thru emotions so fast I can't tell what is happening. His eyes are panic stricken and terror hides behind his grey clouds eyes. I stroke his face. He seems to lighten up. I what to drag him away, but Ray is here watching us.

"Yea,_ yes Anna. That's a good idea. Please join us Ray at my Parents house for dinner. Anna will call tomorrow with the Address in Bellevue in the morning. We should meet up about three o'clock." Christian say and deep breaths. "Anna let me get this sorted and meet you at the Car." "OK!" Dad walk me to the parking lot?

We travel exactly hundred feet till the question fly. I answer some, ignore some. But by the time we arrive at Christian Audi he is satisfied for now. I kiss him as Norman in the truck with trailer overloaded with restoration projects pulls up. "Dad, I'll be fine right here, you guys head out." Dad just grimace at me, like I ask him to eat lemons raw and whole. They wait till Christian bounce up. they leave.

Some time later in the auction house parking lot, nearly empty. "I'm sorry Christian if they caused you any" he kisses me. I'm sitting on the hood, he's takes control of my mouth and tongue. Lashing my emotions in a give and take. He breaks back, I have him locked with my legs, he has my head in his hands. "What are you doing to me? how can you make me feel these things. Change my life so easily, willingly. Anna Steele, thief and blackmailer. You've made me want you. when I should be hating you. Come, let's get changed, then eat before the event at Cascadia art museum tonight. The current exhibition is Northwest Photography at Mid-Century. I believe there also showing local artists. We can eat at Arnie's Restaurant down by the Sound and walk over." He is a whirl wind of conflicting thoughts and ideas. Much more complicated than I ever though. I nod. We head over to the Best Western Edmond Harbor Inn.

Walking across the road to Arnie's. We eat in peace and friendship, or young lovers. Christian is on his best behavior. I feel a princess in the dress he secretly bought for me. Our cloths, were waiting in the hotel, I suspect Andrea the blonde six-foot elf is about.

"Ever try oysters?" Christian smirks at me.

"No, are you playing Casanova now, Chris?"

"Mayyybeeeee, Mayybeee not. Try one, you shallow don't chew. Here let me." he squirts a little lemon, and holds it to my lips, tilting it up. it slides down my throat, salt and weird, but I like it. "Emmm"

He smiles and ply's me with more. Slowly the night dissolves into an enjoyable romp. The Charity event is for a battered woman shelters with children. He is so low keyed about giving, it as if he's afraid to be known as caring or human. Many of the guest are shocked he came with a date, a girl. or even that I have opinions and views that differ from Christian.

He loves my armor from the gold diggers, cougars and just plain sluts who usually hound him. He seems taking with several local artists like Trouton and Emily Wood. I find the landscape photos from the forties and fifties particularly moving. After we walk to the hotel, stopping to dance along the harbor sea wall.

We wake to the seagulls screaming their order to the fisherman heading out. I stand and watch the dawn lights play across the Sound. Speckled rays of light filter thru the eastern mountain into the low Harbor. Shadows play hid and seek with the wavelets, washing from the larger freighter cruising by. The far shore light twinkle in the last vestiges of twilight and dawn fierce rise as sunfire flies along the shore.

He moves behind me, molding himself to me. I just feel his emotions and he feels mine. His hard manhood pressing my back sliding between my butt cheeks. His strong magical hands cup my breast, hardening my nipple to Steele spikes. His tongue plays along my shoulder, nibbling my neck driving me to height of pleasure and need. I just stand, a feel, letting the fleet see me in the window of the Harbor Inn, being wanton and loved in my Grannie Night shirt.

Loved, were did that word spring from, I'm not here to be loved. I'm here to judge him, the sadist. The hard-cruel man who ruins lives and destroys people for sport. I turn into him, seeing the lost boy I've grown to know and love. Damm that word again. Get your head on right Anastasia Steele. "Stop. We aren't like that. you know the score. Behave." I walk away to the bathroom.

c-pov

She just walked away from me. I try to analyze what I did wrong. Everything was going so right. I really need to try that new shrink mom is pushing, the Limey. I think I moved to fast, but after last night I don't see anything but her, us. How do I win her? Make her mine. How do I convince her to stay when the ninety days is up?

After I shower and dress, we eat and head home to Seattle. The great room is awash in the purchase of yesterday. After I change into casual jeans and graphic T-shirt for Radiohead, one of my secrets, I collect tour t-shirts for band I see in concert. I check one of the boxes, the formal china from the long dead steamer line, The City of Seattle stares at me. my adopted home. Home? Home is here? I can't raise the thought of Detroit as home. What have I done there, screamed in pain and suffering. Watching my birth mother slowly slip into death.

Anna floats down the stairs in a nice sundress, with flats. The one vice or flaw I've notices is my angel has trouble walking on smooth flat level floor. If there is one minute imperfection she will find it and trip over it. this is logarithmic increase with the size of the heels. I smirk at her, she whirls and curtsies. I bow. I turn on the sound system, and we dance. Till it time to leave.

Ray is meeting us at the house. His truck is parked outside the gate. He follows us in. I for the first time see my parents' house as my home. My childhood home, I always saw it a as prison. We walk up to the house, her hand in mine. I reach to ring the bell. The door opens to reveal my mother, she is beaming like a search light. Introductions are made and we enter to the Chaos of Mia. with a soon to arrive Elliot.

Xxxxx

Grey manor: Bellevue grace-pov

I greet my son and his girlfriend at the door, he called saying they were bring a guest. I usually don't allow it at family dinners. But he insisted. I stare a little taken back at the rough, heavy muscled man behind them. I greet them.

"Grace, this is my father Raymond Steele. I hope you don't mind?" Anna ask polite and contrite. I'm really liking this girl. she seems very natural and honest. Not like the girls Elliot brings around. "Nice to meet you Mister Steele." This is turning into a good evening already. The relationship must be serious if he's met her father and they're bringing him to meet us.

"Please call me Ray. Mrs. Grey. it a pleasure to be here." A deep baritone answers me, I think him and Cary will mesh very well. "Please call me Grace, come in, come in. My husband and daughter are in the great room. We have such a beautiful view of Lake Washington." I lead them in.

Mia is sitting stunned, staring at Christian girlfriend. We never thought he would have one, I was secretly afraid he was Gay. Or worse After Elaina death such vile things came out about her. I worried about her and Christian relationship. But now I see I worried for nothing. Cary walks up.

"Christian?"

"Anna, my father Carrick Grey, my sister Mia. This is my girlfriend Anna Steele and her father Ray." Christian make the introductions. Ray and Cary shake hands. They hold it longer than acceptable. I see the bulge of forearms. "Gentleman? Please be seated."

They break and sit in the chairs. Small talk is very unsatisfying as Anna and Christian refuse to say how or when they met. Ray mentions WSU were Anna was studying, I know Christian has bankrolled some research there, maybe that's when they met. Regardless they are a striking couple and very attentive to each other, I squeeze Cary hand. He raises it to his lips kissing it.

"What about your mother dear?" I ask and the room goes very cold, with the expression on Ray, Christian and Anna face.

"She remarried in Georgia, husband number four. She not in my life very much" Anna says, I feel the pain and anger she emits over her mother. The fact she's on her four marriage tell a tale of estrangement between the two.

I need to recover the mood. "Ok, ladies help me get the food to the table. Gentleman? See about the wine." I expect Anna to balk, but she doesn't. She pitches right in without complaint or drama. Even helps Mia. I'm liking this girl.

Elliot walks in dateless tonight, after the porn star last time, he's banned from bringing dates on family dinner nights. "Hey how come Christian's gets to bring guests?" Elliot whines, taking his seat, sometimes I think he's younger and more immature then Mia.

"Elliot your last guest was unacceptable. This is Ray and Anna Steele. Christian girlfriend and her father." I say proudly. Elliot spits food across the table and room all over Mia. "WHAT?" he bellows in shock. Anna helps Mia clean up as Cary tries to keep the peace. Elliot is playing twenty question without much luck from Christian or Anna.

After dinner Christian shows Anna, the grounds, I suspect the boat house will be a make out point, it was a favorite of Elliot and Mia to say nothing of mine and Cary's. Mia is spying from her window upstairs.

"Our you concerned at the speed this is going? I mean it's early in their relationship. A they're living together, buying furniture and dishes." Ray ask. We are stunned, I didn't know the relationship was moving that fast. Furniture and dishes, I known his penthouse is lacking these things. Does it have meaning?

"Yes, we are. But their young, and Christian is very responsible. We trust him." I speak, knowing the hollowness of my words. As we have no frigging clue what has or about to happen.

"I'm more concerned about the evasive answers to how they met. The keep saying vague and non-answers. What is the mystery?" Carrick ask, the lawyer in him.

"It clear how they met." Ray says. I remember him shutting down Elliot at the table asking that same question, demanding an answer. Christian cryptic "ONLINE!" and Ray's "Drop it Elliot, NOW!" made us all wonder what he knows.

"How is it clear RAY!" Elliot walks into the kitchen. "Yes, please explain" Cary

"Annie told me Christian has Touch issues on his chest and back from before his adoption. Annie was hospitalized by Carla's third husband, I took custody of her from that point on." Ray says, clearing nothing.

"Ray, that doesn't make any sense, honestly. How does that relate" Elliot speaks till Cary stops him.

"Elliot quiet. It explains it completely. The past is the past and we need to support them. How they met is not important to us. That they met and are moving forward. That she can touch is chest and back, make him act his age. That Is important" Cary states. "Dad how they met is" Elliot starts. I nod at my husband. He raises a finger stopping Elliot, that I will be listened too gesture.

"survivor chat room." Is all Cary said. Ray nods grimacing at the words. The implication hits me. Ray said her absent, selfish mother third husband put her in the hospital, that she moved in with Ray. The training as a children's doctor kicks in, they are both survivors of child hood abuse, strong adults. They don't want people thinking their weak, or damaged. The irrational stigma of being a victimized as a child. I know Christian hates people pitying him.

Elliot is lost in the same thought. He's all ways looked out for Christian, anguished over his pain and lonely demeanor the last few years. He nods. "your right dad, their moving forward is important." I see Cary hug him, Ray pats his back. Elliot is so strong and caring; the clown and prankster hides a heart of gold. "Mia got loose and when to drive them from the boathouse." he points out the window.

My daughter sometimes has the brains of a mayfly, that girl is a bull in a china shop sometimes. I hope she doesn't upset the happy couple. "SLAM!" the back-door fly's open and Mia stomps thru the kitchen and up the stairs. MY DRAMA QUEEN? Christian and Anna follow a minute later arguing.

"I'm Sorry Grace, Carrick. I said something to Mia. I could have said it better, less harsh." Anna is apologizing while Christian look mad. "Bro, what your lady say to princess?" Elliot's tack-less question has Christian steaming. Anna puts a hand on his chest and kisses him. Magically the anger is gone. I have just seen a miracle, my son is deeply in love with this wonderful girl.

"I told Mia, I'm not a cloth horse, mall-rat, airhead debutante spending other people's money. She just would not stop demanding we go cloth shopping. Sorry" Anna say honestly. She is like no other girl I've met. Most would be going hog-wild with Christian Amex card. She seems to really just want my sons time and attention.

"you spend a lot yesterday Annie?" Ray says. i cringe at Rays tactless question.

"She spent my money helping me furnish my penthouse. She bought nothing for herself. I have to beg her to spend my money on herself. She very stubborn your daughter." He states hugging her to him, kissing her hair.

"Grace, you should see the formal china service I found for Christian. It's from the old Pacific Steamer line "City of Seattle" from the 20's. with all the silverware and crystal stemware. I think Christian will need a china hutch to display it." Anna changes the subject. sooth a tactful, yes she is a jewel.

"I know a guy who specializes in display cabinets." Ray says

"I do to, Lance" Elliot starts and Ray finish "Morris"

They both laugh and the men start talking wood and custom builds, I hear a library shelf project discuses besides the china hutch. Anna sits next to me at the breakfast bar. I pat her arm. She and Christian look at each other every few seconds. I melt inside at the pleasure my son's happiness brings.

"Theirs a charity ball in three weeks for the hospital. I hope you two will come." I purr.

"I'd love that Grace, although it means spending his money for an outfit. Christian got me a stunning blue dress, for last night at the Women with children Shelter Gala in Edmonton. My only suitable dress is for the office tomorrow." Anna smirks and blushes. I'm shocked they have already come out publicly. They are moving fast. But I see the twinkle in her eyes when she talks of him.

"It would be a good thing if we brought Mia along to help. I know she can be a handful but she means well."

"Ok, it's a date." Anna speaks.

"Anna whatever you want babe, just ask." Christian speaks from across the room. I marvel at my son, so young looking and relaxed.

Xxxxxxx

The house is quiet, Elliot, Ray, Christian and Anna have left. Mia is sleeping after a heart to heart talk. She needs to step back and accept that Anna is in Christian life. It doesn't mean he loves her less. Just he loves Anna. I marvel at the thought, I was beginning to have doubts it would ever occur.

Cary holds me in his arms as we look out the great room windows to the far bridge lights. "do you think that how they met?"

"Yes babe. I think they are very private about that part of their lives. We need to respect them. Besides dear we're invited to dinner next Friday at their penthouse. Christian was gushing over how good a cook Anna is. How cool the dishes and everything she found at the auction. Our son has grown up into a good man and a loving boyfriend. Your mother will blow out your eardrums when she hears." Cary kisses me, washing the doubt and nagging thoughts from my head. Carrying me to bed. Later after several bouts of love making and pleasurable orgasms. I stare at the darkness, praying for my son. let this be real and lasting.

Xxxxxxx

Escala, Seattle: near 2am.

I hold the most precious thing in my life in my arms, relaxed and watching the rain play along the window. Feeling her slow soft breath on my chest. My mind is a wildfire with things to do to win her heart and body. My parents, my family is overjoyed at Anna. Even Ray. I stroke my little blackmailer's brown soft luxurious hair. Tomorrow its back to work. She is coming with me. I can't even think what a day would be like without her.


	3. Chapter 3 Staff Battle Royal

Chp3 staffing battle royal

Wednesday Seattle: GEH.

a-pov

I sit down with the GEH security boss Welch. We cover several things including my past in detail. He need to know anything and everything that might be used against me, or by the press. My life is very plain, uneventful till now. I don't tell him I'm blackmailing Christian or about being at Elaina's death. He is bringing a Close Protection Officer to run Christian personal security. He will be here next week. Till then a rotation of CPO will drive and accompany us in public. I walk back to Christian office. Andrea has set up the conference room to interview housekeepers.

God, what moron sent these bimbo's to be housekeepers. I check those waiting. What does blond, double DD or bigger have to do with housekeeping. And working for your mother around the house doesn't count. I scan the resumes "What the frigging Hell" half have no experience other than stripper or professional escort. I throw out the rest after the third one. Calling the Job's company. There Network was hacked. The real candidates were sent to a sex club off of downtown. They all refused to come over. I am pissed. I call Barney, Christians computer go-to-guy. He'll look into the hacking and be alert for Grey's system.

I'm at my wits end, when Andrea buzz me that another Housekeeper candidate is here. I stomp out into the reception. I know her, seen her? I take the resume and quickly scan it, excellent work history, BA in Hospitality Management. Gail Jones. I know her from somewhere. The references show the connection. All ex-military or cabinet makers in southern Washington and Portland. She widowed, Husband was ex-military, and a woodworker at Planus Cabinets in Portland. After talking, we've met at one of Ray's VFW event in the south.

I hire her, get the paperwork going. She will fit in nicely at Escala. It's a mess. Elliot has a crew doing the spare bedrooms and library shelf's. Mr. Morris has measured the space for the china hutch, expect it by Monday. I love the design and storage. I dragged Christian to a high-end linen store in Capital Hill for the formal napkins and table runner and cloths.

The staff quarter are ready, but barren. The house is still being assembled. But she seems ready for the challenges ahead. I need the rest. We've been going hard every night working on the apartment. The tension is mounting the closer we get to sex.

The antique dining table is from a 1960 wilderness lodge on Alaska Prince of Wales Island. I spent an hour polishing the gem to a brilliant luster. Daddy found a set of twelve chairs to go with it. Christian spent the night polishing them. Watching him in tee-shirt and short drives my fantasy about him, us. I'm wet and rub in frustration.

Gail is working to get the kitchen and pantry in better order and her living quarters. I know the dinner tomorrow night is pushing everything, but Christian needs it to feel normal, more in control. Every night we spend time in bed, making out, we get closer and closer to third base. His mouth is sweet and talented. Like an addiction, I've falling under. The Addiction of Christian Grey, sadist and BDSM freak. We work and talk, about his life, sex, and his needs. I giggle when he relates the contract he uses for his submissive, his no eyes, no touch, no mores. Yet I touch him, look in his eyes, demand, require the more.

Every day at work we lunch, talk. Make out a little. Every evening we make and eat dinner. Christian is learning basic cooking skills, like cutting veg's and charring toast. The memories make me laugh. As I lay out the dinner service. A temporary set of dressers serve as side boards for the Coffee and tea service and warming serving dishes. The chicken and rice dishes with steamed white asparagus is ready, I smooth my dress as the three chimes of elevator on the way. Gail is readying the snacks and appetizers. Christian bounds out of the bedroom in casual shirt and slacks, freshly showered.

"DING! DING!" The elevator is arriving.

Out of the Elevator comes the grandparents, Parents and Mia. I greet Grace, Carrick, and Ray. Hugging Mia to hopefully smooth the rift between us. She seems happy, bubbly personality, I like her; if she could just calm her shopping addiction. Everyone is looking at the dishes. The beautiful designs and pictures of the City of Seattle place-settings.

The Grand's as Chris calls them are a lively couple semi-retired running an organic, heirloom apple farm in Dryden off highway-2. They've made the long trek thru the mountains to meet me. I warm to the out spoken pair, I never had grandparents. These two rascals make up for it. Grandma T is like a second skin to me and Chris as we mingle before dinner. She nearly faints when Christian hugs her. We've been working on that, his touch issues with others. Friends impossible right now, family he's getting there slowly but surely.

The conversation is cheerful and bright, as Elliot and a blonde with Triple M breast arrives. I doubt she can see her food on the plate. She doesn't seem to have any thoughts or interest beyond shopping and Band groupie. I laugh at the look on Christian face as he contemplates the Elliot Date protocols his parent have in place. I giggle as even Mia can't carry a conversation with the blonde dumbbell.

The Parents nearly choked when she tells everyone about her Tit enlargement, my god woman! why would you want balloons like that, it must kill your back and suck the blood from your brain. Elliot is grinning with pride and idiotic smirks at the thought of bedding the public health threat.

Over coffee, the dad's marvel at the Imperial coffee service, the heavy silver and design is an work of artwork. The copy of the turn of the century Russian Samovars. The thick coffee is held in a small kettle on top of the main hot water unit. Using the delicate decorated cups and saucer that came with the service. You pour a small amount of coffee into the cup on the saucer and add the hot water from the large base. Mix and sweeten to taste. Christian has master the service. He flourishes and demos the coffee service process like a magician on stage. Everyone is mesmerized by the playful vocal Christian.

The tea service is my domain. A British Reed & Barton silver tea service from the turn of the century. The center silver plated 1 gallon hot water pot is matched with four glass and silver tea pots each about two pint. The matching bowl for sugar, creamer, several Tea container and a ceramic lined silver bowl for lemon slices. The matching tea cups are glass and silver-plate with the City of Seattle iconic logo. The Ladies love the service, I have green, black, and herbal teas so we have choices and can mix and match thru the night.

Christian plays the piano for us. I sit next him, my head on his shoulder. Feeling the music and the man. I watch him open up and be the man I know he is. Afterwards we all dance and talk late into the night, after Elliot and the walking emergency Flotation slut leave for a club up near the University.

Finally, after midnight, they leave and we wander thru the house moving cups and saucer to the kitchen, we'll wash them tomorrow. Retiring to our bedroom we change for bed. I let him take me in his arms and we sleep a tired sleep. Tomorrow night is a charity event in New York, we fly out in the morning on a chartered Lear. I dream of happy dreams of future with him. My head is so screwy over his trial.

xxxxxxxxxxx

New York: Governor Children's Charity ball.

c-pov

I try to pick myself off the floor. Everyone is staring at me as Anna kneed my balls with enough force to cause me to vomit. The bitch will pay for this public display. I drag myself up to my knees, looking for her, why is everything cartoonish. A hard, ex-military guy, morphing back and forth as a bear, kneels in my face. "Mr. Grey. I'm your CPO Taylor" I look at him as a snake strikes from him connects with my jaw and the lightsss go out.

I wake to the harsh light, and freezing cold groin. I find an ice pack on my balls. I try to rise, but the dizziness, spins the room. My mind is confused, jagged snap shot of last night, Anna smiling, Anna anger, Anna punching me. Her tit hanging out. What the hell happened. I hear the door open. I look stunned as the last person I expected walks thru the door.

"Mom?" I'm really confused now.

"Christian lay back dear, how are you feeling." She checks my head. I hear the door open and Anna walks in with a tray of juice, a something steaming. "what is going on?"

"Christian you were drugged at the ball Saturday night, a cocktail of LSD and several psychotropic drugs. You got out of control. Assaulted Anna. She defended herself. Your new CPO Taylor had you taken to a hospital where they discovered the drugs. Anna was very upset about everything, particularly that she hurt you."

"How did you get here so fast?"

Anna looking concerned says "Chris, its Friday. You've been in and out for days. As the drugs worked out of your body." She props up my head and feeds me a thick broth. Mom leaves.

"I'm sorry!" I beg. She kisses my head. "Christian you were drugged, out of control, I didn't realize till I was back at the hotel. I rushed to the hospital. You were so enraged. I made sure everyone signed NDA and Taylor upped security. Four other people at the table were also drugged. Poor elderly Mr. Sullivan had a heart attack and nearly died. The FBI thinks eco-terrorist did it. So, I forgive you if you forgive me." she sweetly says. I nod

"the ice?"

"Sorry, their no permanent damage, but you were swollen for several days. The ice is keeping the bruise down. Besides one of the drugs was a little blue pill." She giggles. She puts the tray on a table and crawls into my arms, everything is right and good in the world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NY ball room Taylor-pov

Welch has me shadowing Grey to see how it might be. I arrived at the event, mingle with security. Grey and the girl are all lovey dovey till dessert. He starts screaming and throws a chair at the stage. He and another guy punch at each other.

The girl grabs him, trying to drag him away. He slugs her to the ground screams incoherently at her, everyone. I move to stop him. I see several others at the table freaking out. A Blonde late forties is scream about spiders. Miss Steele bounce up and knees him hard in the jewel.

He rips her dress exposing a breast, smacking her down again, laughing, crying. She staggers up and really levels him in the balls. He crumbles to the floor, vomiting, choking. Screaming incoherently trying to get up. I notice he must be a sick bastard, two hard shots to the family jewels and he has a hard-on.

He gets to a kneeling position, vomiting, pissed himself, lost and angry he starts swinging at ghosts. I notice several others are really freaking out. An elderly red haired lady is scream for a doctor as she rips her dates shirt open. She screams he's having a heart-attack.

I kneel down looking at eyes glassed over, drugs? Nothing in his file indicated drugs, if anything seriously anti-drug. He wants to fight. "Mr. Grey. I'm your CPO Taylor" I punch his light out, haul him over my shoulder, carry him out. Timmons the event security has a driver take us to the hospital. Within minutes the doctors confirm, Grey has been drugged. I watch as several more are brought in. The first lab work shows LSD, and several psych druggies with Viagra.

"Mr. Taylor, no one takes this mix for recreation, I've got five more people from the same table all drugged with the same thing. The old guys date say he had the salmon, by Mr. Greys shirt I say he did too. The lab work in couple of hours should tell us dosage and possible intend. Oh, what hell now?" he screams. FBI, police and I turn to the entrance of the Emergency room.

A very tall, heavy set cop is backing up from Miss Steele, she has a sweat shirt over her dress and that look of you will be hurt getting in my way. "Where is Mr. Grey? I heard you the first time. Where is Grey? Shut up and get out of my way! I'm his fiancé, I'm in charge till his parents arrive. I say what going on with him." She marches up to us. She looks pissed. The briefing didn't say anything about her being his fiancé.

"Miss Steele. Jason Taylor. Mr. Grey's CPO. How can I help you?" I watched her level the boss. She turns to me "I thought you started Monday? Never mind. Here are the NDA get the staff to sign them, move Christian to a private room, he may babble about sensitive business issues. Doctor, hold (she produces a cell phone, dials a number) Hello Grace. Yes, the doctor is present. Doctor This is Christian's Mother, Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey of Seattle General. Please explain Christians condition. Taylor you've heard this? get the NDA done. The local head of GEH and his PR team is due any minute. Doctors?"

I walk away as the doctor explains Greys condition over the phone. I get the nurse and staff to sign the NDA documents, the hospital security and legal is here assisting the hospital staff dealing with everyone else's staff. Everyone at the table was a multi-millionaire or billionaire. So, everyone staff is flowing in. I get Grey moved to a private room, he' mumbling about beating Steele with a cane, belt, whip till she bleeds. It's some sick shit. If they're into that, this is going to be a very short job.

I get the security straight with the other victims' staff, a very smart waiter recovers one of the salmon dinners. The Waitress who served is missing. The levels on the plates are lethal. I wonder where Steele has gone. I walk into the observation room to find her curled up in bed with him. He seems calm. Whispering words of love and caring. So, different from thirty minutes ago.

The family arrives before dawn. The Dr. is in full Mamma Bear mode with a unhealthy amount of medical knowledge. The father, the lawyer, is hounding the FBI and police and an assistant DA. The siblings are hushed and scared. They look in the room and brighten. The girl goes in and sits next to the pair in bed.

The parents walk over peek inside. Hug and kiss, I've never seen people so happy in an emergency room. I hear them low and happy "It's true Cary. There in love despite what the video showed. She is perfect for him." The Dr. squeaks

"Grace, she won't' put up with his shit. Doesn't care about his money. I know wedding bells are in the future. We have to help him thru his first relationship. He's bound to make mistakes." The lawyer says kissing her.

The eldest son, looks at them and hugs them "I promise to look after him. Help him not make my mistakes. I can't believe someone drugged him and the others for kicks, it got to be an attempt on their lives."

I've already come to that conclusion. Timmons, the local security for the Governor, is raging thru the city looking for answers. I update Welch, I quietly ask about Grey sex live. He's into BDSM shit, fuck. But he's not in it with Miss Steele. This is his first regular relationship, I review in my head his file. Brilliant, strong willed, Money making machine, loner, touch issues. Touch issues? Miss Steele is touching him, chest, back, all over. I watch them dance about the floor before the dinner. The very picture of young love.

She didn't hesitate to nail his balls, twice. Major Steele daughter has guts and spunk. I remember the Major from Ranger training. She was on fire, defending herself. Yet she was hell on wheels rolling into the ER to defend and save him. Had the NDA's ready and demanded Grey be move to a private room, to limit anyone hearing his SM tirade. She was very professional, competent and obviously cares for Grey.

The local GEH HQ. has sent me backup. I check them out, Grey hires a lot of ex-military, good ex-military. I catch some Z's in the car. The Alarm goes off, I call the bitch, my ex. Sophia is 2yr old tomorrow. I'll miss the party again. But it's a paycheck for my family, frigging cold hearted bitch. My daughter, it's a paycheck for my daughter.

After three days, Grey released to the Hotel. Miss Steele is an angel taking care of him round the clock. He's in and out till Thursday night. Everyone marvels at her take charge attitude and common sense. The Major wants to fly out, she refuses. Asking her father to cover Seattle with Welch. Grey had the largest dose of drugs; so, he was the target.

Friday around 1am he wakes and stays awake. Anna feeds him the thick stew broth she had made. They sleep till dawn. We fly out to Seattle this morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

High above the America west bound in a private plane.

I watch the two love birds sleep in each other arms. I've seen nothing that indicates BDSM relationship, if anything the opposite. He worked a couple of hours at the start of the flight while she reads, then just pulled Anna across his lap and naps together. The parents are shocked at the casualness of the act. It's like they've done this a thousand times.

Landing, Welch has a small army to handle the press and Grey. We all arrive at his penthouse in Escala, my new home. Whoa who are you goddess. Anna introduces me to Mrs. Jones, the housekeeper. Brick house, mama jammer. I'm in overdrive lust. I scout the penthouse as Grey get settle and the family leaves. I'm surprised their no dungeon or sex gear. I will have to talk to delectable Mrs. Jones, about the love birds and security in the new era of Me, Jason Taylor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I've already ordered serious changes to the setup. Including motion sensors and cameras in the emergency stairs and the ventilation shafts. I have a crew in tomorrow to sweep the penthouse for bugs. I sit at the table in the staff section, I like the decor and colors, an really like Mrs. Gail Jones's hot ass and very perky breasts.

Sipping my coffee, I contemplate the information I have on the her. Ex-military wife, BA, widowed, and very competent, experienced and unafraid of me. I watch her putter around the staff kitchen.

"Mrs. Jones. Have a seat, please." She sits and looks into my eyes, a beautiful hazel color. She is disarming me with female wiles. I'm just divorced, it's never going to work.

"Tell me about Grey and Steele sex life?"

"I don't know anything, nor would I tell you if I did. But as far as I know they don't have a sex life." She looks me straight in the eye. Telling the truth.

"They sleep together. You've never heard or seen anything when they fuck."

Hot tea drips down my face. She comes over the table at me. A wildcat, I end up on the floor with her above me. holding her arms from scratching my eyes out, a look of outrage and determination. She is really pissed off. I think I can shift her, gain the upper hand when I hear the worst sound in the world.

"Taylor, you insult me again. I will fire you after punting your balls off the patio. AM I CLEAR MISTER!" Anna says. I look pass Gail into calm, mean eyes of anger and pain. Gail stops fighting, a gets off me.

"What do you want to know Jason?" Anna ask, cold and aloof, as Gail hugs her. I crawl to my feet.

"I need to know if you and Grey are into his sex choice?" for some reason I blush. She blushes, Gail blushes.

"No, we are not, because one It's not my cup of tea and two we haven't gotten to sex yet. So, if you're worried about what he was mumbling in the hospital, don't. A never again ask Gail about my sex life or lack of one. Ask me." she stands tall barley to my shoulders, yet I feel intimidate.

"All right. You both need to trust me, to do my job. Which is to keep you all safe and secure. I can't do that if I think he is hurting you against your will. I apologize for my words, I will all ways bring questions to appropriate person." She nods and leaves. I start to pick up my coffee cup.

I hold my balls curled on the floor. Gail is mopping up the spilled coffee and tea. As soon as Anna left, she kneed me in the jewels. She drops a packet of frozen peas on me. I cup them to my balls. She starts to make dinner. I crawl to my room.

Later I tenderly sit and eat. She giving me the cold treatment. "Gail, I said I was sorry. Can we move on?"

"Jason, I've known Anna for several years casually thru the VFW events, I know her father. You apologized to her, not me. You need to learn this is my house, my rules. Outside that door is Anna house and her rules. I know they have not progressed to intercourse yet, but it's a matter of time. An I was briefed by Welch on Grey's previous lifestyle. Make no mistake, he hurts Anna. His mother will remove what's left of the permanently destroyed family jewel I will cause."

"I apologize. I mean it. but he was spouting some sick shit while drugged."

"I accept your apology. Now Grey is recently involved with Anna. He is getting use to her and she him. The drugs induced word, where merely inner fears and conflicts he has to resolve. I'm sure if you ask him directly, he has no memory or no desire to carry them out. I watched them before they left. They are two young wounded people reclaiming their innocence and embarking on a wondrous journey, together into a bright future." Gail reason and makes me believe. They are moving in a health direction.

Later that night.

I have an ice pack on my sore balls. My door opens and into the soft light enters Gail, in a very grannie smith night dress. She sits on the side of the bed. Smiling she reach under the sheet, grasping my dick, stroking, rubbing, making me squirm in pleasurable delights. Bring me to a peak, I want to taste her. She smirks and leaves. "You should be worried Jason about my kinky side, not Grey's" I laugh at my predicament, caught between a kinky goddess and BDSM Dominate Boss. This is either going to be fantastic or a short-lived nightmare. But no matter which way the wind blows it's never going to be boring.


	4. Chapter 4 Public, press, and false flags

Chp04 Public, press, and false flags

It's the end of week two since NY. I finally sit and sip my tea in peace. Christian PR department is going nuts over the video of our fight. The press is screaming I'm an abused woman, sex slave, gold digger, etc. etc. I shake my head at the bullshit. What do these people want or care about? Dad is very upset over the negative press I'm getting.

He already hosed a dozen cold wet reporters off his lawn. I suspect he wanted to use a caliber weapon instead. Christian has been sending me flowers twice a day since he woke up. It's sweet, the man who claims to not have a heart or a romantic bone; is sending me flowers, watching chick flicks in the evening and cuddling at night. I smile at the images of my lost boy, His shocking discovery he's not in cold dark purgatory anymore, but in Neverland of love and kindness.

I shudder and shake a little at my own realization, I have feelings, strong feelings for Chris. How do I reconcile the two men I know. The Dom and Sadist with the lost boy and deep emotional man. I think that Elaina did terrible damage to him. Suppressed his emotional growth.

I had two argument with Grace over their failure to force Christian to learn emotional, they to respected his boundaries. But growing up means challenging those boundaries not just the from the kid, but at the kid.

Ray never let #3 rule my mind or the bullies at school. I feel centered from the stress and pain Ray caused me to feel, learn, and experience by making me know and believe that my boundaries were an always restrictions I impose. Than why am I sitting here dreading having a real relationship with Christian Grey. because the only reference other than books is Mom, and that is a can of worms and dread I can't open right now.

Gail brings me a fresh cup, sitting with me. I've grown in the short time with her, to depend on her wisdom and strength. I wish she was my mom, I could talk to her, but the secrets are to caustic to let out. everyone think were Romeo and Juliet, forgetting how the story end. I think we're more Viola and Orsino; Grey is conflicted by previous obsession with his BDSM "his Oliva" and my Cesario injection into his world.

We may be contagious with amour as everyone around us is becoming love-sick. Taylor is lusting after Gail very hard, if I didn't know it was mutual. He'd be fired. I watch a flight of gulfs cruise thru the air past my window. I relax into Gail's strong shoulder. Tomorrow, I go back into work with Grey. I tried Monday to go in with him, but the press rioted to get our picture, several people were injured. Tomorrow I try again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

GEH Seattle: CEO office C-pov

I watch the CCTV of my front door downstairs. The press is six deep, eight in some places. I've hired extra security, for tomorrow. I need Anna here with me. I get more work done when she's near. I tap my hand on the desk top. I think Stephen can cruise us over without the press getting to us. I smile and call Taylor. He'll notify Stephen my helicopter pilot of the schedule.

Doc Lawrence the new Head of my Public Relations department, is making me do an interview this afternoon. He believes it will reduce and stop the bulk of parasites. I don't know. I review the script he wants me to go by. The four reporters and one camera crew will make this hard, very hard.

We sit in the main conference room. The camera is looking at me. The three men and one woman introduce them self's. I glower at them, I see them sweat under my stare.

"Let us begin Mr. Grey. How are feeling after the attempt on your life? Physically and emotional? James Tolbert of ABC"

"Physically I'm full recovered. Emotionally, I'm still working thru that. I still feel guilty and ashamed at the pain, and suffering I caused my girlfriend. I know its irrational, I was drugged, against my will. But I still feel at fault for hurting her emotionally, physically and mentally."

"How is Miss Steele holding up, does she blame you for what happened? John Dugger CNN."

"No, she blames the cowardly people who carried out and planned the attack. She's very upset over the pain and distress that Mr. Sullivan and Mrs. Van Duren suffered because of the Attack, and are still suffering. She wanted to come into the office with me Monday, but the press prevented it, she's very upset several people were injured. She is a kind, giving, caring person; The press needs to back off."

"It was surprising to see over the last month your public image change. From the reclusive single Billionaire never seem in public with an escort. To your public courting of Miss. Steele. How did it happen? What are your plans for the future? Robert Sanchez of Telemundo Business."

This is the fiction we agreed on to tell family and friends, after all one can't' say she blackmailed me, put my private life on trial, and I fell in love. So, we made up a believable story, makes me look like cluzte and fool, but it works.

"I was walking on the Campus of WSU in Vancouver several months ago. I was paying attention to my blackberry, drinking coffee and walked right into Anastasia. Spilling my coffee all over her, knocking her down, scattering her papers and books. I tried to apologize, help her up, but in the process, she slipped on the spilled coffee, short version I ripped her blouse trying to catch her. We both ended up on the floor. Three stogies couldn't have done it better. We laid there laughing at ourselves. We just clicked. We corresponded for several weeks. She ran into housing and money issues, came up here stay with me for a week, to regroup. I somehow convinced her to stay and be with me. I lucked out, plain and simple."

They buy it hook, line and sinker. Everyone including my PR and Roz are all puppy eyes. I sip a drink of coffee. Realizing how easy that falsehood sounds a could have occurred. Does her trial of me sound worse?

"There are reports that you are paying Miss Steele to escort you, to coverup your being Gay? To placate your Parents; who were moving to cut you out of the family? That you two have not even engaged in intimacies. Comment? Victoria Langier Kavanagh Media, Seattle Times"

"One: I am not a Homosexual, never have been. There is nothing wrong with being homosexual, if that is what you're interested in. My parents would support me no matter what I chose. Anyone who knows them, knows this. Two: Miss Steele is a very independent and self-assured young Woman. The pace of our relationship is by and will always be by mutual consent. We are at a point in our relationship that is comfortable and very beneficial to both of us. Yes, we are intimate and no I'm not giving details. Third: We are moving the relationship along at OUR pace, not the public, or families wishes. I can tell you that Mr. Steele, my future father-in-law, is not a man to be pushed, challenged or even think about disrespecting his daughter."

Shit I said to much. I look at the stunned faces.

"You see yourself married?" ABC

Shit in for a penny, in for a pound. "Yes, I see us married, children, and living to a ripe old age."

"Our you paying Miss Steele for sex?" Seattle Times

"NO. NO. NO! I have never paid for sex. And you need to get that thru your thick skull. Miss Steele is with me because she wants me, not my money, or anything else. Just me! If you can't absorb that key piece of information, you should leave, ask that bullshit again, I'll have you dragged out."

She looks like she wants to repeat the bullshit. Press me on the issues. But it's a dead horse, stop flogging it.

"Sorry for that Mr. Grey. How has the attack effect your company?" CNN

"External not much. Internally it made me and my COO Roz Bailey realize I need to delegate more, spent less time micromanaging the upper levels and take a healthier view of my management techniques and style. Anastasia has been helping me a great deal to change and grow as person and man. Professionally and privately"

"She has in a short period of time brought sweeping changes to you. What are you doing right now, courting the lovely lady?" Telemundo

"I've been sending her flowers every day since I woke up from the attack. spending all my free time with her; watching movies, swimming, since the press won't let us to run outside, she's teaching me to cook. We spend a lot of time just quietly reading together." The room is once more all oooz and haa. Roz is dapping her eyes.

"The families have met, how are they taking it? Telemundo

"They are pushing for a slow, steady courtship, and engagement. Happy for us. My mother is over the moon with Anastasia. The dads are getting along great, they're very miffed with the attacker spoiling a planned fishing trip last weekend in Oregon's Brownlee Reservoir. The population of Small mouth bass is safe till next weekend."

Laughs course thru the table with everyone but Miss Seattle Times. I see she has an agenda and wants to press.

"Why have you suddenly altered your lifestyle, public image. Was it because the Houston Fabric deal tanked over your single status?" I know she is going to be a bitch about this. Well Mrs. Davis walk into a razor factory, expect to get cut.

"Your referring to the failure of the Board of Director of the NOW failed and abandon Houston General Fabric company from two years ago. The director made a big stink about my being two young, to single, and not enough right wing, conservative, bible thumper. Well, it caused me to turn to the black arts of moving on and finding companies that need a boost and my brand of reorganization. So no, it has not had any bearing on my lifestyle or public image. Just as your loss at the three-libel trial you've endured in San Francisco, Portland and last years here in Seattle, with Judge Wiener. I believe the last two were specific hit piece direct by your boss Edmond Kavanagh. So what, is Mr. Kavanagh beef with me, I've met him a couple of times at events. Why? Mrs. Davis?" I watch her squirm, as the other three reporters are jotting down info on her.

"You are a public figure, we hold you accountable Mr. Grey. what are you hiding?"

"Well I could be hiding a lot of things, since I'm a businessman, not a celebrity. I've never held myself out as roll model or sage. Unlike your boss. Which your sleeping with, as well as having an affair with Mrs. Kavanagh. AH before you open that stupid mouth. Let me email the pictures to you and the rest of the press. I am a private person, I like being a private person. You want a media war; a tabloid battle royal. Well blow the frigging horn. I'm ready to unleash the hounds." She pales as the picture hit the reporters' phones. It cost a pretty penny to get them.

"AH Mr. Grey. back on topic. How would you say your staff has reacted to Miss Steele?" ABC news

"Well I would say" Roz cuts me off with her whiskey and cigarette voice "Miss Steele has been a god sent to the company and the staff. She is bright and knowledgeable, bring a joyful atmosphere to the company. Plus, she Keeps Grey inline and focused. I should also say personally that she's a professional, and giving, with a barrel full of common sense and compassion. In other words a dream to be around. Thank you." Roz goes whole hog on the staffs behalves. Mostly about calming my dumb ass. I watch my strong bull crash and stomp the reporters into submission. I marvel at how much fun it is to let her go and have a good time on asshole reporters like Mrs. Davis.

"Mr. Grey do you have any future plans on wooing the lady?" Telemundo

"I plan on diners, candle lite. Soft blankets in sunny meadows of wild flowers. Sailing my new boat out into the San Juan's. Or just enjoying a dinner with the folks." I watch has he nods euthanistic.

"I would add Mr. Grey, some theater tickets' and Dance clubs." Telemundo winks at me, the fifty year old reports been married only once, and is still married to his college sweetheart after thirty years. He must know what he's talking about. I'll make sure to send him a thank you note.

The press conference ends.

Roz, Andrea and Taylor stay. I wait for them the speaks. "Christians any idea why Kavanagh after you?" Roz ask. I shake my head no.

"it may be about the Westin Lights deal, you did beat him to the punch over the streaming media network deal?" Andrea questions, we all think on the possibility.

"I'll look into it, you know you'll see him Friday night at the Charity dinner in Tacoma. He's giving a big donation, getting a lot of press." Taylor says.

"OK. Keep a wary eye on them, but focus on the real enemy the guy who attacked us in NY." They leave as I review the threats and daily problems of my company.

Xxxxxxx

Stressed out by the PR bullshit. I walk into my castle in the sky, wary of what awaits me. I look about a find everyone gone. I hope to god I'm not dreaming this. I enter my bedroom and find a pair of jeans and shirt laid out. Note says shower, dress, you will be met once you follow these instructions.

I shower, shave, and brush my teeth. Dress in the jeans and polo shirt. Walking out to the great room, Taylor is waiting dressed the same. We look like brothers about to head out fishing. We head down to the Garage and a non-descript service van. We sneak out of the building driving awhile. The Van stops and we exit to a Carnival set up in a junior college parking lot outside Renton.

The girls are waiting in sundresses and sun glasses. They look like sisters, not housekeeper and employer. I smirk at the two, they smirk back at us. I look at Taylor, were could pass for brothers at the least.

"Hello Chris, Jason. Welcome to your double date" smiles Anna

Anna smiles at us speaking giggly "Relax Parker, Lane and Reynolds are covering us. We have a big book of tickets to (she flips the pages on the ticket book) "get thru tonight. So, let's get riding gentlemen" Gail teases us. We ride the cheap rides, scream and act like teenagers.

I steal kiss and act the fool. Dancing and just having fun with Anna. Jason wins Gail a big panda in the shooting gallery. I win Anna a purple dragon in the ring toss, and a green dragon in the balloon dart game. Anna wins me a feather hat in the water pistols. While Gail get Jason, a wizard hat in the bottle game. Seems she an Ace softball pitcher. Must tell Andrea, the Secretarial team is looking for talent in their softball league.

We make out on the Ferris wheel, and any ride we can. Anna is a terror on the bummer cars mercilessly chasing me about the floor. We close the Carnival, enjoying the anonymity. We cruise to a late-night dinner at a 24 hour IHOP off I-5.

Siting in the booth we joke and tease each other. From Jason upset stomach after funnel cakes, and cotton candy. To my screams of fear in the circle coaster. Anna's refusal to ride the whirl wind in a dress, or Gail's nearly fatal crawling out of the spider ride, she not sure if the spinning ride made her dizzy or the company in the seat. Jason blushes beet red.

Parkers drives us into the parking Garage at Escala. I carry a tired Anna to our room, stripping her cloths and mine. Crawling into bed naked. I cuddle to her in the happiest way. We are such kids rediscovering our lost youth. I kiss her neck and fade to sleep. It's been a good day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tacoma: Susan Weller Charity for autism gala

The party is overblown, overdone, and a showcase for the rich to flash the wealth and preen in designer clothes to the world. I hate these events, I now see how bad people act, Money doesn't impart manners or civility. The big donors are paraded thru the gala like royalty. I'm glad I forbid such demonstrations for myself.

I hand Anna Wine spritzer, taking one myself. The Wine is expensive and poorly made. The food is crappy and will likely give one just that. We're hitting Burger King on the way home. I see a Blonde bombshell, more suited to Elliot weave her way to us. She looks at Anna with Venom and hate. Another jealous beauty queen.

"Anna! How good to see you. How are you. You must be Christian Grey. I'm Anna old roommate from college. I'm Kate, let me introduce you two around to the local bigwigs." She speaks without expecting an answer. She hooks my arm separating me from Anna. Trying to drag me away. I shake off her arms and retake Anna. Smirking at her. "We're fine right here, Thanks for the offer, but no."

"Kate Kavanagh, you met her father and his reporters. Christian? Remember I briefed you on her a while ago. Kate where is your date, you stag tonight or just planning to star in one. Your dress is an open invitation, I hope you weren't hoping to lure Christian away from me. poor thing, dear. She thinks she better than me, smarter, and prettier. She does seem more your brothers type, remember the girl he brought to dinner at OUR place." Anna purrs in perfect manners and insults to the roommate who kicked her out after failing to lure her into a gangbang party.

"Your right my dear of course, she only beats you in cup size, and notched on the bedpost. Kate your perfect for my brother, the man-whore of Seattle, let me give you his number?" she turns and rush away humiliated and laughed at. Anna holds my arm and leans in kisses me. "my hero"

"my salvation." Kissing her till the room disappears and everything is right in the orbits of our stars. Breaking apart the people about us cheer and egg us on. I sweep her in to the dance crowd on the floor. Dancing and mingling till we can escape.

Munching whoppers and fries we giggle at the attempt of Kate, Anna bitch slut ex-roommate to separate us. Jason is laughing too at the Kavanagh attempt to bad mouth us. His reputation is not getting better, considering he escorted a dumb blonde not his wife to the Family oriented gathering.

Xxxxxxxxxx

GEH Monday morning. Anna-pov

I sit with the Christian PR department as we go over the latest bullshit from the press. Christian is busy doing important work. I shift thru the reports, blogs and other burps of the internet and press. Kates dad is hell bent on getting something on Christian. Several blogs and media stories have his fingerprints. Even using the same phrases. Same phrases? Eureka!

I find the three papers Kate need last semester for me to fix. Repeat phrases, same misspelled words and punctuation, yep it's Kate, she after me. she who bangs and bags every male she wants, can't have mine, and it driving her bonkers. That mousey little Anna bagged the biggest trophy.

"Deb, its Kate Kavanagh. Let's get Barney minions working on the little slut. I'm sure there's plenty of dirty on her and the family."

Marcia, Andrea assistant chews on her eraser, "I think she will try again at the event Friday at the yacht club. We should have our own photographer and Cameraman. Make a good case against her and her bullshit."

"I like it, let's not be on the defensive with them, tit for tat people. Make them play fair or not at all." I cheerlead the group. The head of the PR nods his approval.

Walking back to Christian office which is in a different building, I stop and get a couple of cupcakes from the bakery. I'm walking out when an arm encases my face. Pulling me into an embrace a napkin soaked in chemical tries for my mouth. I hold my breath, knees and kicks smashing the cupcakes to crumbs. I finally get loose to watch Marcia and Tamera kicking Jose Jr. and guy with a video camera. My CPO is rushing to me with lipstick on his mouth. I see a familiar blonde tramp smiling at me, giving me the finger.

The press rush us. Me with cupcakes smashed in my dress, face and hair. We manage to get back into security of GEH main building. Jason and Christian rush me in the lobby. Jason moves to fire my CPO.

"No don't you dare Jason. Christian put me down now! Michael who was the girl a how long were you dating?" he looks startled by my question. The answers confirm my worst fears. Kate has been plan this offensive for a while. "Alright Michael, you know she used you, would have continued to use you. Jason, you can fire him now. Christian, I need to change and get clean."

"Andreas got a dress and things on the way. The police are handling the two on the street. Any idea who the girlfriend was?"

"yes, she part of Kate high school posse's. Fran Grossmer. She loves to game and screw over other woman. Likes older men, with fat wallets. She like stealing men from their wives. The others will be Patty Lucoun and Theresa Bentley. Theresa will try to infiltrate GEH, while Patty will stage a public event and slide in all friend like. They don't have much of a range of dirty deeds."

"alright Mrs. Steele, you have that Jason. Let's get you cleaned up in my office till the cloths arrive." He leads me to the elevator a wet tongue grease my ear, softly like a whisper "third base. My mouth waters for your pussy, purr, purrfect for me." Christian sneaks, wetting m in all the wrong places.


	5. Chapter 5 Huntress

Chp05 Huntress

Kate-pov

I watch the NOZ news site; scroll thru the mover and shakers page. New self-made billionaire Christian Grey is dating. The new prince of Seattle is off the market, the last rumor, he was gay. I check the link. WHAT THE FU ##$%K? Anna is dinning with Grey in a fancy Sound side restaurant. Seen dancing at a Charity event.

How the hell did mousses little man-hater Anna Steele land a Prince, The Prince. I tried to get her to loosen up and party all last semester. She refused, I even tried to get her drunk and laid, well film her pulling a train with some trust fund babies to insure my valedictorian status. I even tried to bed her. She refused everyone and everything.

Now she living with THE billionaire hottie, in Escala. Daddy refused to get a pad there, too expensive and to security strict. The hottest address in Seattle proper. I goggle Christian Grey, He's adopted, bad boy thru school; drop out of Harvard to start his company, zero to billionaire in four-years, wow.

I make a list of pro and cons. First get him on the defensive, then make contract. Promise to use my influence with daddy to make the bad press go away. Plus side, I get to push the mouse out. She always thought herself to school for cool. Girls like her always picking on me, taking my things. Well, Miss Steele turn our nose up at me. Revenge is best when done to a friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Gala in Tacoma.

I walk thru the crowd looking for Grey and mouse. I don't see them. My planned accidental meeting is not going as planned. I start to panic, I find Daddy drinking with his current sex toy, a desperate want-to-be reporter named Sybil something. Daddy tell me Grey here, with my ex-roommate. What is going on. I briefed him on my plans to bag Grey and dump him after spending a few tens of millions. Jewels, dresses, the cream of the jet setting crowd. I want my dreams. Damm it I want them now! I search thru the gala finally finding the two lost in deep whispered conversation near the dance floor.

"Anna! How good to see you. How are you. You must be Christian Grey. I'm Anna old roommate from college. I'm Kate, (letting my cleavage rock his world, want does A cup Anna got, nothing) let me introduce you two around to the local bigwigs." I speak like a high-born princess in am. I hook his arm pushing out mouse. I try to walk him over to daddy. Start my speech about making peace between them. He shakes off my arms nearly dumping me in my five inch heels, which puts me a little taller than him. He retakes Anna arm and hand. Little frigging Mouse is smirking at me. "We're fine right here, Thanks for the offer, but no." Christian speaks in a rich baritone, panty melting voice. God! sex on legs.

"Kate Kavanagh, you met her father and his reporters. Christian? Remember I briefed you on her a while ago. Kate where is your date, you stag tonight or just planning to star in one later. Your dress is an open invitation." She strokes his chin. "I hope you weren't hoping to lure Christian away from me? poor thing, dear. She thinks she better than me, smarter, and prettier." She stares at me with daggers, Mouse has claws. "She does seem more your brothers type, remember the girl he brought to dinner at OUR place." Anna purrs in perfect manners and insults as Grey and the crowd roar in laughter

"Your right my dear of course, she only beats you in cup size, and notched on the bedpost. Kate your perfect for my brother; the man-whore of Seattle, let me give you his number?" Grey attacks me. Shit she just publicly outed and humiliated me. My plans in ruins, I retreat as people are laughing at me. ME!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I've never been so humiliated in my life, I run from the gala to my room at home, Mom's off at a spa with twin guys for the month. I cry myself to sleep. I dream of revenge on the two smug assholes. Plan my revenge to destroy them. The problem is Anna has more dirt on me, then I her. Grey is a Black hole of information. I need to get daddies reporter digging deep to find a scandal or vice I can exploit.

In the morning, I email my new roommate to take my classes and write my papers, an she better do a dam good job, I need valedictorian on my resume. I work hard with Dads favorite hitman, Victoria Langier. We dig without results. Nothing is surfacing, other than a few expulsions for fighting in high school.

Anna's background is very clean, a little too clean, but she was a bookworm, super nerd. I know she has mommy problems, but that won't impact her. Ray is a wild card, other than loser ex-military there's nothing there either. We agree we need to make something up, but smartly, Grey lawyers are hungry sharks about is private life.

I return and spend two weeks in school, working my family reputation and money. I plan on spending the weekend in Seattle at the clubs, looking to split Grey and mouse. Maybe get Jose to assist me. The love-sick fool is hot for Anna.

Xxxxxx

Seattle the Zag club Saturday

The yuppie puppies as daddy calls them are out in full force in the hottest club in town. A little bird at Niemen Marcus told me Grey going Dancing tonight. This is the it club, the most expensive and prestige. I stake out the club, with my crew. I have three hot girls and two bruiser guys ready to separate and take the billionaire from the mouse. I bet he won't what her after the guys' party hard with her and Mr. GBL. On GBL, she'll party like it Caligula making tax dollars, love the movie and the scene.

I wait all frigging night, they never show. I check the Noz, what the frigging hell the when to the Century Ballroom. Ballroom dancing is for old people. Young hotties go to ZAG, must be Anna out of sync bullshit. The Noz shows them spinning around the floor. Grey with his mother. That it they're with his parents. No wonder, the old folks dragged them along, chaperoning the little mouse. Gold digger that what we'll use. Anna Steele college dropout, sex worker, ultimate gold digger. Corrupting the virginal Christian Grey, Hit on the mother, she's a doctor. They're notorious for being an easy mark, always caring and needy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Week later: What the hell is wrong with these people? They are rallying behind Steele and Grey, not breaking them apart. Worse the other press is hounding me for asserting my rights to Grey; hackers broke daddy's computer network; an expose me and Victoria Langier plans. I'm on a flight to France, to complete a semester abroad, after the vicious and unprovoked attack against me. I hate these people picking on innocent me. I've done nothing but demand my rightful place in society. Rich marry Rich not bookworm poverty. As I board the plane, I promise myself to make Anna Steele life a nightmare for taking my toys, costing me my dreams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

GEH afterhours" GEH server Room: Fred's office

I watch the hacked airport feed of Miss Kavanagh board the flight to France. I slurp my fruit and greens smoothie. Grey doesn't know or shouldn't know what I do for her. Since the first moment she enters my life, she's become one of my obsessions. She the first person to see me as a person in a long time. Someone who counts, who matters, included in the meetings and decisions.

She baked cookies last Wednesday, made a special batch for us geeks in the server room. Barney is in love with her like a little sister. Me I see her more as a daughter, I wish I had. I could still have kids but no woman puts up with my super-geek ways.

Miss Kavanagh is in for a rude meeting in Paris, her bags are going to Beijing. Her passport is flagged sex worker and last; but not least her school is papered with her porno Instagram and twitter posts. The student body will know Kate's body very well. Her asshole brother is getting the same treatment in NYU. The Parents are plaster all over the internet, the drugs, sex, lies, and media blackmail. Let's see how the social and ethical elite like this exposure.

I remember when she first saw me, touched me, appreciated me. The second week at GEH, she comes down looking for Barney. She wants some changes to the email system. Barney's out so everyone points to me, I am the second in command of this starship. She invites me and my crew to sit a discuss the changes.

She wants better filtering and tiger trap email server (a front-end computer filtering and rejecting firewall that records and traps the illegal emails for tracing. Like a tiger trap or pit. Once you fall in there no getting out without help from the outside) installed. I'm shocked she knows what that is. She asks a friend of her father in the pentagon computer center, what we need. I smirk at her, everything she want's I've been bugging Barney for months to implement.

"Anna, we could do that in a few days once Barney and Grey sign off." I tell her. She walks over to a phone, dials "Christian, I need you to approve some change to the network, yes, no, I'm not telling. Fred needs the approval; Fred, Christian" hands me the phone. Grey approves the changes with only an email explanation of what is done.

We talk for another hour on specific filtering and rules. She no computer wizard, but has a very good handle on security and threat neutralization. With her background and step father I'm not surprised. But she surprises me constantly; remember my name and the crews, even the janitors. Always kind words, caring demeanor, a lady thru and thru.

I'm most surprised she knows about Grey previous sex life. Even to the point of setting up filters and traps for anyone else looking to use what little information is out there. She definitely not into that stuff. I find myself checking the video feeds at Escala, nothing of Grey's SM shows up, it anything Anna rules the roost. I watched her cuddle with Grey watching movies. Two more in love people I've never seen.

I double check the Kavanagh media servers and their personal servers. Their security is a joke and IT a bunch of clowns. My first-year interns could crack them. Barney and I only hire the best and brightest. Nothing on the company servers, pay dirt on Kates a and Ethan servers, the brand-new ones, that only I know about.

Seem the two are going after the sibling, Mia. She due at a cooking seminar next weeks in Paris. Already an unknown mole in GEH has sent her itinerary, I start back tracking the security watermarks and access codes. The mole is in for world of hurt. Barney's back good, I miss my younger more social partner, he's got the hots for Andrea the ice princess. Little does Barney know she hot for him, their porn collection and screams are very telling. Andrea ice princess likes to get off watching the video of last spring's inter-department softball game with Barney in shorts, shirtless.

I've been stalking; An accountant down on the ninth floor. She my age, hot and wild. The polar-opposite of me, outdoor girl. I have several topless vid's of her in the woods near Mt. Rainer. Skinny dipping at a seclude mountain lake. She everything and I'm invisible to her. She never notices me or sees me. But I have Annie.

I head home check my spy camera on Miss Dolby Apartment across the street. She reading a book on hiking northern California. I'll have get a e-copy and study it. I climb on my torture machine and do thirty minutes, if I expect to keep up with my hot accountant, I need to stay in shape. I sweat watching her read. Soon after dinner, yoga, naked yoga. My favorite show.

Xxxxxxxx

Monday GEH after the exile of Kathrine Kavanagh

Anna is back to work with Grey. He's in meeting upstairs. We're surprised when she, Taylor and Miss Dolby walk in. Barney at the meeting with Grey. My crew and I sit at our new conference/ project table. Anna smiles at us, we must not be in trouble yet.

"Gentleman, it's come to my attention that this department is very understaffed with diversity. So! HR has approved four slots for woman, LGBT. I want you to Know that this is not your fault but rather Mr. Grey's. So, questions?" Anna searches for dissent.

"Anna, we have a very high standard of skills, I won't lower it just to fit in." I say fearing the Tromple computer company fiasco all over again. I barely survived, lived thru that disasters before Grey rescued me. PC correctness destroyed the company and morale, particularly mine.

"Fred, standards are fine, but I know qualified people are out there. To that end; I've borrowed Miss Emily Dolby, from accounting to assist you. Along with her other duties here. Everyone is briefed on security. Emily is a forensic accountant. She will help you track the money of our enemies. You will treat her with respect, as an equal. Fred she'll work primarily with you. Taylor has an updated on physical, internal, and external threats. Taylor the floor" Anna talks like an experience young lady despite her age. I marvel at her courage, and drive. Ray must be proud of her. I know I am.

After She and Taylor leave, I work shoulder to shoulder with Emily, I have a raging hard-on. She seems not to notice. We cover the possible new hires, all the candidates have solid skills, many are right who I want in my crew. I look up it 5pm, the shop is empty, do I dare ask her out to dinner. I chicken out.

She heads home. I mope my way home. Turning the monitor on, I see her place a large pizza on the coffee table, a bottle of wine. Great, Just Great she has a date. I can't get more depressed. She strips naked, shit!

She dresses in a nice comfortable long t-shirt, and smiles at me, holding a sign "Fred get your ass over here, the pizza getting cold, a so am I" She knows about the camera, she knows about the CAMERA. I race out the door, down the street and into her apartment building. She must be watching from her window because she buzzed me in as a hit the stoop.

I knock on her door, she opens with a smile, dragging me in. She pulls me into the living room, turns me to the wall with the camera. There is a smiling picture of me from last year at the inter-company softball game, shirtless in shorts, sweaty. With an eye cut out, were the camera is.

"If I'd found one in my bedroom or worse the bath, you'd be in traction and wheelchair. But I didn't so your following me in the wood was cute, and only a little pervee. Let eat and talk?" I take the hand I'm holding and pull her into my arms. Kissing her deep and emotional.

The pizza is too hard to eat by the time we get it, its' too early in the AM to get another. I cook up some eggs and toast. Feed my goddess in bed. I voice my good fortune.

"You need to thank Anna. She put me on the HR project after seeing you stalk me at lunch in the Garden, a me watching you at the morning spin class. She set us up." Emily giggles the most delightful sound in the world. I have to giggle too, Anna is very perceptive, very caring person.

"We have to protect her, from the enemies and her mother." Emily says seriously

"Mother?"

"yes, I was in a meeting with Roz and Andrea about Anna after the third week. The biggest threat is her worthless mother, and now her former roommate. We are a sisterhood of GEH: we protect our own. Remember Jud Bemmer?"

"yea, the Gropper."

"All it took was one person saying something to Grey, for the Acquisition genius to be fired. As soon as Welch confirmed it. No matter his skill and ability or the money he was bringing in; the pervert was gone."

"yea, made me proud to be a GEH employee, Grey is not putting up with harassment of staff."

"Says my stalker with a hidden camera in my wall."

"how long did you know?"

"When did I start nude yoga."

"About a week after you moved in. Wait that was a year-ago. You knew a whole year, why didn't you say something?"

"because I'm shy, timid and very afraid of most men, I had several bad experiences. I was waiting for you to make a move. I could have waited a couple more years"

"But Annie saw our problem and solved it for us. That sneak." I dissolve into laughter, Emily right with me. We nap till the alarm goes off, another work day.

As we head into GEH, I'm holding her hand, i feel normal, hell no i feel like a king. Emily whispers in my ear. "this is the perfect cover, I'm helping you at HR project which is public knowledge. Where dating, so it natural, I be around you at other times, and linger in the server room, as we mole hunt. Perfect. "

I kiss her lips, grab her sweet hard ass. "Perfect, your perfect in every way, Emily Dolby. Lunch at the Garden my treat" I say the last part very loud, smirking at her blushes. I blush even deeper as Grey and Anna walk by giving us the thumbs up. "Go Girl!" from Roz with them. Sweeter the woman, richer the man.


	6. Chapter 6 rise of the dragons

Chp6 kidnapping rises the dragon.

Dragons

The air is wet and cold as the early morning rain pelts the lakes mirror surface. The shrubs colorful blooms crumble under the onslaught, I watch the hardy fisherman ply across the lake to special hidden fishing spots. The world is just waking to the dawn as this glorious day breaks from night gloom.

I listen to the noise of my husband rattling the coffee maker, yelling about the cream and sugar. Like he does every morning. I snort into my Lady Grey tea. I meander into the kitchen, Mia had a sleep over at a friend's house last night, I bite my lip and pout, what to do, what should I do. Cary looks so dam hot in his lawyer suit.

I drop to my knees and extend my middle finger in a fuck you gesture. Smirking and licking my lips I slowly flex my middle finger in a come here gesture. He smirks at me, shaking his head NO. I lick my lips, letting my tongue rest on the corner and open my robe, revealing my lack of cloths. He rushes to me, I pull down his pants and feast on his large cock.

He is so well endowed. I've never understood why the girls before me didn't stick around. But I don't need the competition with my approaching mid-fifty body. The tits sag a little more each year, the winkles get more pronounced. My Man is still taut and ripped, a little wrinkled and worn, but o' so tasty.

After my oral delights, he bends me over the breakfast bar, ravaging my pussy with is tongue and then his man. I scream, rattling the windows and scaring the neighbor's cat. I relax as his seed runs down my leg. He smirks at me, rushing to change suits, he has an early court date. He'll smell of me and sex all day. I expect a predinner repeat of this morning.

He smacks my ass and kisses me goodbye muttering about his missed coffee. "You had me, that should get your day started right" I scream after him, laughing

I shower and dress, heading out to my rare off day. I have nothing to do, nowhere to be or no one to see. I think I'll head into the city and get my nails done, maybe a spa morning. I'm almost to the Central Mall in the business district when my phone rings. I check the number, it's unknown to me. I warily answer. "Hello?"

"Hi, Grace. It Anna on Christian's new phone, save the number. Whatcha doing. Chris is in government meeting with the English deal, all day. So, I'm at loose ends." Anna sound happy and perky. This is the first real chance to get her alone. One on one.

"I was going to the salon in the mall, doing a spa day, join me?" I expect an excuse or outright no. "Sure I'll have Parker take me over, fifteen minutes, I'll be at the Jamba." Anna answer immediate and without hesitation. Surprising me, she really is a sweet girl. I finish the traffic and find parking in the garage.

The press has been hounding them mercilessly since the NY incident. I'm very wary of the tabloids and threats; I was briefed on last week. Everyone received new cell phones and number, it was a pain to change over all my contact information. The old numbers still work but are filtered and id'ed.

I walk into the mall, hearing the monorail leave for the space needle. I meander to the Jamba juice store and spot Anna in line chatting with several ladies, mostly mothers with pre-kindergarten, children not yet in school. She is cheerful and sweet. I marvel at my son's choice, completely opposite of what I thought he would like.

She strong, opinionated, shy and very polite. Not afraid to argue with me, she thinks I was to lenient on Christians boundaries as a child, I have to admit she has a point. Contradictions are her style. Extrovert then introvert, bold then shy, supporting and leading. She is a complicated lady.

I see her help a mother of two when the toddler drops his drink, spilling on the floor. Anna is cleaning the child, calming the over stressed mother and harassed staff. Smoothly even mopping the floor as the staff member clean up the broken cup. She seems just a kind helpful person.

"Hi, Anna. Auditioning for a position" I tease her with a bright smile.

"Hi, Grace no. prepping for my governess position with Lord High Opinion of Himself Chris Grey. good morg' Duchess Grey of Bellevue" She reply in an haute English ascent. Bubbly and curtsying.

"Well? Lady Anna of Clouds Aerie, an Orange-apple with extra strawberries, large no whip cream. For me, child" I reply in my best masterpiece theater British noblewoman tone and meter.

"Your wish is my command of haute dragon-in-law" Anna speaks turning to the counterman to order our drinks. I stand stunned, at the thought they are moving seriously and forward at such a pace. But I'm ready for him to settle down and be happy. With Anna all seems very happy, very content and very possible.

We girls chat and gossip the morning away getting nails, a massage, and waxing. Just two pal's kicking back at the salon. I feel safe and secure with her, she is exactly what she appears to be, a kind, considerate young lady. Afterwards we window show thru the mall; ending up at the Mexican place on the third floor. I'm shocked to find Cary and Christian waiting for us. We have late lunch and I just can't believe this is my life now. If only Elliot would get a girl. a real calm decent girl, with some brain cells. God, you answered one prayer, give me another miracle.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ladies of Seattle Gardens and flower club.

I stagger to my feet, Cate Kavanagh lay on the floor breathing hard, and bleeding from her Botox face and collagen filled lips. The super tramp dared to assault me, over her husband's and daughters dirty sneak attacks on my son and Anna. Like I wouldn't defend myself or my family. Gail, Christian and Anna housekeeper is limping over from Cate sidekick, social climber, and tabloid reporter Victoria Langier; who's still spitting teeth on the floor.

Elizabeth Morgan the club secretary, a member of Kavanagh's herd of social leech's, is out cold on the floor; her face a bloody bruising mess. Anna stands above her like angry goddess of old. She spits in the fake strawberry blonde's face. "Go ahead accuse me of fucking farm animals again. I will see you later at your former company, which Christian bought last month. So, you'd best head to someplace else, because the former Warden Electronic of Edmonton WA.! Doesn't have a position for you anymore."

She walks over hugs me, "Sorry I ruin your club meeting." She tells me. I am stunned for the second time today. She actual thinks she at fault for this ambush attack by Kavanagh and her posses. Gail pets her back as the police arrive to take everyone downtown as they say in the police drama.

During the ride, I reflect on what happened to a usually sedate and boring meeting of the Greater Seattle Flower and Gardens club. Priscilla invited Anna, who brought Gail. This is more my scene, but Anna wanted to make me happy. We walk in, I greet my friends and introduce Anna and Gail. All my friends here are professionals, ladies of letter and merit. Many are ex-military, ex-military wife's, and ex-military dependents.

Many all three, Wendy a blonde with a bombshell body hiding a Medical Doctors specializing in Internal Medicine and leading the Juvenile Rheumatoid Arthritis program at the Hospital. Is the funniest and group clown, she hits it off right away with Gail, seems they lived on the same bases during her Reserve Army time, with her husband who's now a Reserve Army Major Doctor, thoracic surgeon, in the Afghanistan. Her father retired a Master Sergeant, Armor, down in Texas.

"Grace, thank god you brought Anna with you. She'll surely keep you from snoring thru the Rhododendrons lecture. She was drool all over my shoulder during Mrs. Peabody's spirited description of leaf rot."

"Say the lady who sneezed thru Glady's flower demo" I bite back to everyone laughter. The ten women around us are a good group. We'll head for the chairs in about ten minutes.

"Well if it isn't easy lay Grace and her gold digger sluts. Who's the old whore for Elliot?" Cate Kavanagh barrages into the room with her posse of social climbers and tramps.

"Ladies let find are seats, ignore the trash" I herd them to the chairs.

"Come now Mrs. Grey surely you're not seating a known pig f #$%##Ker, Horse molester in our club." Speaks the club secretary Elizabeth Morgan. One of Cate minions. Mrs. Peabody the club's president faints.

"Leave now Kavanagh, take THAT (pointing to Morgan) with you." I demand. Shit she, they all have something in their hands.

"Pepper Spray watch out" scream Gail. The melee starts with the hags trying to Mace us. Seem most didn't bother to read the instructions. Since they can't get them to work properly, or timely. I take a partial mist to the left side from Cate. She doesn't do Tae-Bo or any aggressive exercise like me. I kick back and connect with her stomach. Falling on her I straight punch and use my medical knowledge to inflict pain and suffering. I learned a long time ago, that a fights-an- fight and I'm dam well winning this one.

I look over Gail has the cunt reporter on the ground, knocking teeth out like a experienced fighter. A terrified scream rete's the room. Anna has Morgan crawling on the ground trying to escape her, as Anna, sweet kind Anna, methodical punches and kicks the poor wreck into terror seized ball on the ground. "Anna!" She turns to me, looking for a threat. I wave her over as I stand. She stomps a heel into Morgan oversized tits and I see blood spurt out. "Anna now!" Gail staggers to me. My girls have won this fight, bloody melee in the Arboretum Social Center.

She spits in Morgan face. "Go ahead accuse me of fucking farm animals again. I will see you later at your former company, which Christian bought last month. So, you'd best head to someplace else, because the former Warden Electronic of Edmonton WA.! Doesn't have a position for you anymore." Lacing a final kick to her groin. You can hear the bitch moan in pain and humiliation.

Great the Police arrive in riot gear. For a Garden Club meeting. Well it was a brawl.

"Grace, we shoved the rich bitches faces in the mud, I feel great. Let do pizza and Beer after we're bailed out." Wendy and Gladys, leaning on each other chuckle. I look about. "Hell, yea Girls. Beer and Pizza on me"

Xxxxx

Seattle county Jail detention induction section.

We're separated in two cell across from each other. We have about twenty women of various hues and dress. Sober and stoned. In our cell. Kavanagh has about half as many in hers. Anna, surprise me even more by making friends and soothing nerves even in here. It's like she was born to mediate and negotiate. I sit tending a large post-op transgender with a terribly torn finger nail. Gail is helping a teenage prostitute to work up the courage to caller her grandmother for help. The rest of the crew is tending and helping the best they can. We're a solid group.

Scream echo thru the cells, I look up and Cate and her crew are getting beaten up. Again. "Don't mind that Mrs. Grey, they been harping, insulting for more than an hour. thinking and acting; they're too good, rich to be in here with us." Says Viola

"I hope you don't think that of us?"

"At first, we wondered, but you're not anything like them. You, Mrs. Gail and Miss Anna and your crew are nice people, you're a Doctor treating me, treating me like a normal person. Miss Anna is gentle, caring. You can feel her aura, but fight her and you'll find a wildcat inside. Good people." Viola pronounce and several waiting their turns for minor medical help nod. I watch Anna sooth and help a poor woman with black eyes, swollen face write out a note for help. Her husband beats her, and made her walk the street for cash.

"Dr. Grey! your posses and you are bailed out, your free to go." Says the jailer

"We need to stay a little while longer Officer, could you get a first aid kit for the Doctors' to treat these ladies before we go. Grace I'll be right back." Anna says. She walks out and return ten-minutes later with a nurse and a large triage first aid kit. I watch my eight other friends, each one stays and continues to help out. It near midnight when we leave. the menfolk are waiting patiently for us. Despite everything, We stood up to bullies and made a difference in people lives. It be a dam good day, I hug my future daughter-in-law, A dam good day.

Four days later we stand in court, the "Flower Power Rumble" as the press is now calling it. better than the "Flower Club Massacre", the judge watches the video of the event. Looking at each side. Cate and her possess had to spend the night in jail, much to their horror. Well Cate and her possess are known bisexuals, they are no stranger to Sappho love. I'm sure the ladies they insulted; helped to soothe the night terrors of prison. From their demeanor, I'd say prison might be very trying for the snobs.

"Well the evidence is clear, that your clients started and incited the fight. They came prepared to physical assault the other party. Your clients are held over for trial. Bail stands as stated" The judge barks at the Kavanagh group.

"Mr. Grey! your clients and family members are willing to accept my judgment and sentence on the matter?" the judge ask.

"Yes, your honor. Very willing to accept your verdict and sentence at this time." Cary says loudly. I wonder if they cut a deal, but I doubt it, he's not that kind of lawyer.

"Very well ladies. I find you not guilty of assault, battery and mayhem. I do find you guilty of disturbing the peace, reduced to the minimum by the simple fact you were defending yourself from a physical assault by the Kavanagh group. I sentence you each to six-month community service, one thousand hour. Time severed, no probation. I'm giving you all this sentence and leniency because you're each already doing admirable, committed community service, and the evidence is clear you were defending yourself. In addition, Miss Steele will complete an anger management class. Miss Steele your defense was a tad to excessive. You need to learn to stop your temper, not let exhaustion dictate the end of the fight. Case closed." The judge winks at Anna, who very contrite and shamed.

She doesn't need to be, she did nothing wrong. We hug and walk out to the horror of the other side; still arguing about bail with their lawyers. We let the PR people, and menfolk deal with them. Mia is a bundle of energy, she leaves for Paris next Friday; a weekend long cooking seminar. A prerequisite to the elite French cooking school. We all end up in Escala, sipping Christian excellent wine and snacking on Gail and Anna delicious hors d'oeuvres.

"Well do you think the Kavanagh will back off now?" I ask

"No, I don't. something is driving this more than Kates jealousy or Edmond Kavanagh elitism hatred of me. I believe I will have to take over his company and destroy his ability to harass my family" Christian says cold and emotionless. I've not heard him like that since Anna showed up. But he's lumping the Steeles as family, warming my heart.

"Yes, Christian. They seem a rabid dog, but I'm still concerned about the poisoner in NY. The Flintstone's believe the Housekeeper hack, the poisoning, and the attempt on you at the shipyard are tied together. Since the shipyard occurred before you and Anna were public, you're the Target, Anna just the most obvious way to you" Ray speaks with Cary nodding

" **WHAT** attempt at the **WHAT** shipyard?" I demand. Scared that their hiding things from me.

"Easy Grace, A crane operator took a swing with the hook at the Christian new Tacoma shipyard, claims an African-American man paid him $50.000 to do it. The police recovered all the cash. He was desperate; his ten-year-old daughter has stage four cancer without insurance. Christian declined to press charges." Anna tells me, she knows and is obviously in the know with the men.

"Keep me informed from now on. What do we do about the Kavanagh in the meantime?"

"Well, Elliot is going to Paris with Mia and four CPO. Intelligence we've gathered believes Kate is going after her during the cooking seminar. Elliot is going their blocking and to draw off her off. Ethan Kavanagh is in Seattle quietly to infiltrate GEH secretarial staff and lower level employees. We know who two of the moles are. One for the mystery man the other is Kates. We will feed Ethan a couple of double agents and the two moles are isolated and watched. We will feed them false information and let them lead us to bosses and evidence for court." Cary speaks all lawyer and bosses it makes my panties wet. My HE-MAN, uber father. Everyone agrees.

"She better not screw up my cooking class. I need it to attend my senior year. She f ##$%# Ks with me, she'll be bald by the time I'm thru." Mia is very uncharacteristically mean. She seldom is like this intentional, absent minded occasional, but never intentional mean and cruel. I want these assholes out of my life and my family's life before they permanently effect my children.

Xxxxxxxxx

Paris Friday evening. Elliot-pov

We finally get checked into the hotel around the corner from the Cooking School. Mia is in the lobby with four other students taking the course. Or more properly called an audition to attend the school in two to three years. The budding Chefs are really nice girls. Several have scraped and scrimped to get here, all are staying with Mia in her suite to save money. My kid sister is a big softy, always helping people. She always roping Christian and me into charity events, soup kitchens, homeless shelters rebuild and fix.

I spot the snake slithering into the lobby, Patty Lucoun. The newly bottled red head is dressed like the girls, even down to the cooking school prep packet. She will try to infiltrate the group, making like a fellow student. Mia gives me the finger and laughs at me. the signal she spotted one of the snakes. Mia has briefed her friends on the snakes. The shy blonde one, Jessi I think her name is, stands and challenges the snake, within minutes she being escorted outside to the waiting Gendarmes. The girls are high five-ing and dancing at the first round.

At breakfast the next morning, another student has a meltdown in the entrance to the school. I help up the newly bottled black head Theresa Bentley, and have the CPO walk her to waiting police. I spot the head snake across the street, bow and wave my middle finger in her face. I know I've not seen the last of Kate Kavanagh.

Who knew that cooking was this intense or exhausting. The CPO and I carry the exhausted sleeping girls to their beds. It's just seven pm. Mia is snoring deep in the dead sleep. She was a whirl wind in the Kitchen, the Chef instructors struck me more like drill sergeants from "full metal Jacket".

Me and one of the CPO head out to a club. The Moralless in the theater district. Kate's been hanging out there picking up trust fund babies. This is my chance to derail her. The local PI point her nearly naked form on the dance floor. She's hot, to bad she has no morals and ethics, loyalty or humanity. The perfect spoiled, rich girl. The kind that makes me sick and humiliated, ashamed I was raised with money.

Even Christian at his worst, was giving away millions to charities, volunteer with the Mia and the family. Always there for good cause. The parents love to do Charity fun runs and walks, I don't think they had one since Christian started his company where he hasn't give max amount. Never any publicly or ego thumping. It's just his way.

I work my way to the Bar. Sip a Fireball Rum cocktail and keep an eye on the witch. Two guys slam into me throwing fist. I defend and retreat into a box, shit. The CPO is down, Kate smirks with a broken wine bottle. Its four on one, this is going to be interesting. Suddenly a tall babe, nearly my size drops two of the bully boys with her own wine bottles.

"Stay out of this freak, take your trans ass home" Screams Kate. The girl is now pissed, she starts for the short guy. I bull rush the big one. Its over before it's begun. The bullies are trust fund want-to-be- toughs. They fold like cheap lawn chairs.

The amazon is holding Kate upside down. Her dress wasn't meant for that direction. The Amazon is talking smack about Kate's tit job, nose, tum tuck and several other things. has she simply dunks the witch in the slop barrel next to the bar. She lets go, Kate is in the fifty-five-gallon barrel of god only know what, I'm sure drowning. The bouncers drag her out before she drowns.

The Amazon grasps me and my swerving CPO dragging us out of the club. In the cool outside air; I see she a beauty, natural blond, old world master's Madonna face, deep! Deep! rich lips, tall nearly my height at least 6 2 or three. Body like, very well proportioned and toned, rippling muscle, A real live amazon princess.

I lean in and kiss her, she returns my passion. The contract is electric, I've never felt this before. A deep urge to take her, make her mine, only mine. I pin her to the wall, deeply taking the sweet lips and mouth. I'm thru looking for a girl. I found a woman.

"Amazon what your name?" I speak. The pain shoots thru my groin to my brain. I crumble to the ground holding my pride. Looking up at the goddess, angry and pissed off.

"My name is Devon, call me Amazon again and I'll crush your nuts to dust, understand."

"Yea babe, help me up, we got to get out of here before the police show up." I squeak in soprano.

"You have a lot to learn, the Gendarmes don't come unless called by the bartender, and Kavanagh gave him a couple of hundreds US to not call. So, who are you to raise the ire of princess bitch" Devon speaks with a quiet soft sexy as hell voice. Aching my bruised man to hardness.

"Elliot Grey, Devon what?" I say as the face floods with emotions. Shit the babe fist connects with my jaw, my lights are out.

Xxxxxxx

I wake to sun light in a large bed, ties spread eagle on the bed naked. A tall girl about sixteen walks in and checks on me, thank god, a sheet covers my junk. She looks like a younger version of Devon, sister maybe.

Devon walks in, locks the door and slides up the bed to lay her head on my shoulder, so close her breath is a sweet-scented caress on my skin. She just looks deep into my eyes. Sad and sorrowful, "why did you have to be a Grey. Christian Grey older brother. I had to fall for you last night, hard. But as my father used to say, go with what your dealt not what you wish had been dealt." She wispy to my ear. Biting my lobe and neck.

"You'll call you brother and tell him to stop the Group de Forsmal take over today, or you're going home in pieces." I look into her eyes and clearly see the lie, the conflict. "Devon, ride my cock or blow me, but we both know you're not that kind of girl. so untie me and talk to me. OK."

She unties me, I run naked to the bathroom to piss. O'h yes that feels good. I look and she in the door, looking shocked and titillated. I walk up to her, taking her hand and strip her cloths, turn on the shower. Dragging her into the hot spray. I let my stallion free and ravage her. She paces and moves with me. we merge and form one soul, one mind, and one body. I've never felt this way. Words can't describe the beauty and happiness her multiple orgasm leave on me.

Afterwards we lay in bed, round four finished. I'm starved. We head down to the kitchen. Her younger sister and brother are there. Looking quizlike at us, we get food and eat. Halfway thru I ask "So what's Group de Forsmal, and how does Christian play into it."

"It's my family company. Your Brother is in a hostile takeover of it in London right now. So you need to tell him to back off" Devon says

"Devon, I couldn't tell my brother squat about how to run his business, honestly. The only person who could is Anna."

"The Mouse Kavanagh was screaming about for weeks?"

"She may be petite, but calling her a mouse is like calling a saber tooth tiger a kitten. So be forewarned she is very sensitivity about family and threats."

"Ok, but you need to say something to your brother, if my mother has another heart attack over this, gloves off."

"Devon, I can arrange a talk with them. But honestly, it's business, not a personal attack on your family."

"Wrong Grey, the only reason your brother is after our company is our last VP insulted his COO at a trade fair."

"Shit your VP wasn't Bremer, was it?"

"Yes, and we didn't know at the time we hired him to turn around the Northampton factories about his predator status. Mom even apologized when she found out. but your brother is hell bent on destroying everything my parents worked for."

"Ok, tell you what; pack your bags were going gambling down south."

She looks unsure, a little afraid. I lean over and kiss her. "Babe, will see if we can make it good. at the least we can have sex on the train, maybe a couple of times?"


	7. Chapter 7 escape

Chp 7 Escape

It been a confusing couple of months. What started as an intervention in Chris's live has turn mine upside down. I've fallen in love with a sadist and dominate, who wants me in his playroom to beat and fuck. I could possible like the kinky fucking, it sounds and looks hot, but the beating. Well hell NO!

I need space to find myself, to stop being dependent on him. I think a weekend away would work, except Chris will unravel if I'm gone for that length of time. I must think about what to do. I sip my tea watching out the window of GEH office building two. I just finished with the PR people, I need some ideas that don't sound like I'm a failure, or quitting.

The car takes us to the Boeing field, we board an airplane for where I don't know. Once airborne we sleep in the bed in back, Chris won't say where we headed. I wake to the ravaging tongue in my crotch. Licking and driving me to ecstasy and heavenly bliss. I ride his face thru multiple orgasms. I lay spent in his arms. Drifting back to sleep.

Waking I look out the window to a fog shroud airport, like one of those film noirs I like. The eerie fog shroud airport hides a serial killer, or a monster. Or worse my mother. Christian opens the door, peeking in "Good your awake, freshen up, daylights burning" shutting the door. Daylight what daylight?

I exist the plane to a limo, I climb inside. We drive into the fog, Chris cuddle me to him. I feel safe and loved. Loved that word again, can I reconcile the word to the man. I hope so, I really do. I drift off to comfortable nirvana.

He nudges me, as we break free of the fog. Big Ben looms in the distance. England, frigging London England. Chris has brought me to England. I kiss him, deep and thankful, which turns into passion, I crawl up his body, straddling his lap and let our love embrace us.

All too soon the car arrives at the hotel, I step out on to the curb of the Brown Hotel in Mayfair. I twirl like a drunk schoolgirl, at the authors playground of Agatha Christie, Oscar Wilde, Doyle, Stoker, Stevenson, and Kipling. The jungle book was completed here. Christies "at Bertram Hotel" was inspirited by this place. A model of modern Victorian elegance and charm, I can't wait to take tea in the Tea room.

Christian is all smiles and glee at my childish display. The staid doorman is smiling at me in a fatherly way, I bet he's seen this before. "Christian this is perfect, just perfect, the author who have stayed here. WOW!"

He cuddles me to his side as we enter, checking in we retire to our suite to fresh up and change for a day playing tourist in the city. Chris hands me an itinerary for the week. Lake country, Moors, the places and things that inspired the English writers I love. The Austin, Hardy, Bronte, and all the rest.

He dances me about the room, stopping at the windows, for us to admire the view. The man without a heart, is showing how deeply buried it is, but it there: I just have to dig deeper, claw harder, show him love and praise for his efforts.

"Anna, I could wait forever to make love to you. But I don't think either of us can last much longer." Christian whispers to my ear, dancing me about the room

"Christian, you have me heart and soul, but I'm still holding you on trial. I'm still your blackmailer?"

"Anna, my love. You will judge me till I'm gray and bedridden. But your blackmail is long gone, babe. Because you've found my long-buried heart, cured my long-buried pains. You've made me see, want, need you like air and water, to live. To have a life. Tomorrow is known to no one. Now, right now, all I am, need, want is in my arms. Raspberry my chest." He laughs. I laugh as the we kiss.

We leave for a day of sightseeing in London, Christian has been here six time in the last two years and never seen anything, but factories, hotels, hotel bars. We are two lovers in London enjoying the world. Security is everywhere with us, put I pretend they're not here.

The tower, the royal museum, the cathedrals with their famous authors lay interned. We return to the hotel have dinner and head back out. Christian has gotten us ticket for a Jack the Ripper Tour.

The retired professor of English Literature is a delightful actor and ham. He brings the horror and suspense to the tale. The minute details and funny quirks of the investigation. All the suspected Jack's and reasons why and possible why nots.

By the end, I'm hiding in Chris's strong embrace afraid Jack is around the next bent in the walls. We laugh as we head back to the hotel, it's just a couple of miles. We walk and talk and just seal ourselves in a bubble of our love.

Day one: We motor early into the English countryside to the Lake country, tour the homes and authors of this holy place. We sleep in an Estate B&B and for the first time we have sex. Glorious sex.

The firelight from the 15th century hearth warms the room; the wine has drop my walls and made Chris bold and lusty. We piled the pillow and blanket on the floor before the fire. Naked we explore each other's bodies, oral delights of sixty-nine, blows into full hot intercourse sex.

He is a sex cyborg on a mission to kill me thru multiple orgasms. I lose count after eight in the first hour. after that is just drifting along on Chris love make. Everything is bright, happy, loving. I'm sure to be bowlegged in the morning. I ride Chris like a bucking bronc machine in the country western bar in Gray Harbor. I laugh poor Christian Grey doesn't know I won three bar trophies for the longest ride. Besides I needed the money for school.

I revel in the feelings, the touch, the massive orgasm that rock me. My sex god is an exhausted and smiling fool. I cuddle pulling the quilt over us. This week is going to be magical.

London the last day. We're exhausted and sated from our tour of authors and the place that inspired them. Marathon sex and kink. I never imagined myself an extrovert. But we've done in stately authors' homes, famous and unnamed forests, glens and flower gardens thru out the countryside. In cars, limos and even a land rover, on a train, plane and yesterday in a sun-room of a royal Scottish estate.

I lounge in a soaking tub, letting the sex of last night seep from my weary bones. I watch my man thru the open door. He's naked and hard at work on his laptop. Business never stops for him. I see him frown deeply and sputter to a rage. "Christian, scrub my back!" I scream.

"What wrong babe?" I ask as he set the laptop on the counter. He hits a key. Several photos of us on tour appear under the caption "Billionaire schooled in English Literature by Bobbysocks Coed" or "reclusive billionaire find happiness with barely legal schoolmarm" or the worst one from Kavanagh media "Sadist woman beater Grey forsakes business for sexless relationship with masochist gold-digger. To the rich of England for a price you too can have Miss Slutty Steele"

"Christian my phone"

I dial Fred "Hello Commander Fred, this is Commodore Steele, the Ferengi are at my door, plan 3d please. Yes, I did enjoy the tour, thank you and everyone else who help Christian plan this get away. See you in three days. Switch me to Welch._ Welch I just dropped plan 3-delta. Arrange for us to be in Monto Carlo for the next three days. Full publicity. Yes, I know but we need to fight fire with fire. Ok bye, bye"

"Christian we are going public in Monto Carlo tomorrow. Full bore. And objections?"

"yes, Anna just one. Marry me, don't say yes or no right now. Just think on it." Chris says scared to death I might say no. like that is even possible right now. He just took my virginity, stole my heart and won my love. I can't believe all in less than six weeks, he's proved to be human. Needy, scare, and even unsure of himself and me. His family is up in arms over us. Everyone is screaming slow down, take your time. But we are locked in this ever-tightening constriction of time and space. Isn't love grand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We walk down the Grand staircase into the grand foyer of the Casino de _Monte_ _-_ _Carlo_. It's like walking into a movie, Grace or Audrey would be jealous of little old me. I'm wearing close to a half million dollars in cloths and jewel. My satin spaghetti string floor length gown is more suite to Harlow than me, but I rock it none the less. I watched Chris, in his custom cut Tux, lie to me about the cost of everything. The jewels weight a ton, as I sparkle in the lights. The necklace must be a least four hundred thousand dollar. Precious and semi-precious stone run from the choker top to the large sapphire at the V of my cleavage. I don't care this is war, and more importantly a dream fantasy from my books.

Right now, as I descent the staircase, the world explodes in flashes from the maddening tabloid press. I smile and laugh at the questions, attack the insults and even win over a good number of the slimy sleaze balls. Christian is a rock of dominance and strength, literally traumatizing the helpless press. We float into the private Casino to gamble.

On the plane over, Christian asked why Monto Carlo? "because it one of Kate's fantasy, to have a rich man take her here like in the movies. Dripping in jewels and high fashion, gambling the night away. Fairy-tale stuff. Me I'd rather be at Disney or Universal in shorts and T. how about you?"

"I never gave it much thought till right now, mostly it where ever you are, but the Grand Casino was never close. I think Venice, Paris, Fiji, or even just Baffin Bay in the summer. Disney or Universal sound pretty good now." he smirks at me, stealing a kiss. I kiss him back with a hurricane force of passion and wants. Little Miss Me is very needy, horny and very edible according to my cyborg. We rush to the bed in back, we only have fifteen minute till landing in the Principality.

As we land. "So why are we here?" Chris ask

"Because it will drive her batty, that I have the life she dreams, no craves. She never saw me as a threat to her conquest. She just wanted a person to make her class work look good. Polish her resume, get her the valedictorian. Well the best way to get her to make a mistake, make her emotional about this."

"Ok bossy little thing, if it doesn't work, my way."

"Christian Grey, no one is stopping your WAY. This isn't chivalry, Marquis of Queensberry rules, feel free to hit them however you want, just check with Roz and Welch. So we don't get in the way of each other" I preach to him as light explode in his eyes, the Kavanagh Clan has kicked a hornet nest of pain and suffering. I giggle at hot vengeful Christian; my fresh panties are ruined. Around sex god I'm always prime and wet.

Xxxxxxxx

The beginners' luck or karma is holding me rich tonight. I'm up three hundred grand, Christian is close to three million. We finish the play a head up to the suite. My money is going to Refugee and social welfare program in the Sudan. Chris's winnings are going into his European charity driving the food deliveries to war torn countries.

At the top of the stairs Christian sweeps me into his arms, kissing me. I see a hundred flash surround us like stars. We finally make it to bed around three am. Christian is asleep before me. I study his face, his lips, his hard body. The curve of his head, the dimple on his hip. The burn scars on his rugged chest. The soft strangely erotic head of his dick. I drift into a haze sleep of wildflowers and laughing children.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We do a bunch of promo, from movies. Kate is fuming just a train ride away in Paris. The press even put a story of Kate being Jealous because Anna turn her down sexual. The story really humiliates her. The jilted lesbian, is getting her nothing but grief.

The phone rings, it's too dam early in the afternoon, after a late-night gambling and sex, wonderful hours of sex. I need to start that Pilates course when I get home, my aching muscles and very happily sore pussy. "Relax pussy, I'll take a nice hot relaxing bath. Ah oh Stop ringing you infernal machine. HELLO!"

"Well, Well whatever caused you to be so chipper at two in the afternoon Steele. Little brother keep you up in the twilight of dawn playing old maid?" Elliot tease me, the asshole

"No, your brother was banging my brains out at twilight, after I rode him so hard. I causing him to pass out. He tasted"

"STOP! TMI! TMI! You're a sick mental case after bro's corruption of you. We're in town, how about dinner at 6."

"Who's we pilgrim (in my worst John Wayne imitation)"

"I brought a date, acceptable I think? OUCH! hey behave Devon. Honestly what is with the women in our life; if you're not happy you just squeeze a poor Grey boy kidmakers. Hey. Stop that I'm on the Phone with my sister-in-law. Ok. Back to you Anna dinner at 6." Elliot is obviously carrying on two conversations with two girls. Me and the mysterious Devon, crunching Elliot's balls. I'm liking her already

"Elliot we're public here, are you sure? If so 6 pm main dining room Casino de _Monte_ _-_ _Carlo. Dress to the nines, no jeans or casual. This is a PR attack on the enemies."_

 _"Yes mama. We're at the Tux shop now. Devon has already got a dress. See you at Six. Tell little bro you have to much energy, he needs to rise to the males of the family, IE ME, standard of post coitus exhaustion. Got to go. Bye. Devon yessss, baby tongue!" Elliot hangs up but no soon enough. Devon is obviously on an oral fixation. I look longingly at my dead to the world CEO. Dom. sadist? My man, I smack his ass waking him up. "I'm taking a relaxing bath in the tub, rub-a-dub-dub. BUBBLE BATH in the Tub." He opens one eye, snores loudly and closes it._

 _I walk to the bath, start the water. Picking up the bath salts I start to pour in a little, YES! He grabs my body, molding me into his. The jar spills all into the tub. He lifts me and places me in the tub. Grabs the bubbles and dumps it in fully as well. The bubble explodes as he climbs in and pulls me down into his chest. Soon the bubble overwhelms the tub and most of the bath room. We don't care. Hidden in the bubble, like an armored shield. We find soft lips and gentle fingers, to soothe the afternoon away._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner

In the dining room is like a time machine transporting one to 1890 elegance. The room is awash in lights and colors. The walls reek of old world excess, and money. We wait for my gigolo brother-in-law to show up. I gape at the sight entering the Grand room. Elliot is shaved, slick haired, tuxedo to the nines, and looking like a James Bond villain. The woman on his arm is tall, nearly Elliot 6'4". She'll tower over my 5'6" for sure. Her hair is longer, to below her ass, braided in a complicated design. Her face should be on magazines, and fashion runways, I vague believe I've seen it there.

She seems ready for battle, the gown is a blue with a lace fringe very low cut front and back, sleeveless, fitting in perfect to opulent setting. They arrive, Christian rises; gentleman manners, Grace would be proud of the two young studs. Once seated, I smile as the introductions are made. I feel Christian stiff at the name. Devon Forman. I grab his hand and kiss his palm to distract the tone away from the coming fight.

Devon family is the British company Christian has been taking over, hostile takeover. It seems an ex-employee of GEH is to blame. Roz was publicly insulted. Christian feel justified in the revenge. I quiz both him and Devon on the cause and reality.

Devon is heartbroken to hear the takeover in nearly complete. Her mother is still fighting but it's done. Group de Forsmal is merging with GEH in ten days. Christian is not going to back down. Devon is radiating coming over the table to pound Chris.

A Tall elegant lady coughs next to the table. "Mom?" Devon squeaks "Please Mrs. Forman sit." I jump at the chance to settle the argument. The men jump to their feet, Assist the lady into a chair, Christian steals from another table. Elliot is looking very stressed at the meeting of his future mother-in-law for the first time. .

"Mr. Grey, I'm Mercedes Forman. My Daughter Devon is not authorized to speak on business matters. Having your brother drag her here is a personal insult to me and my family."

"Please, Mercedes, may I call you Mercedes, Devon is here as Elliot's date. Nothing more. There has been no insult. Furthermore, I believe that you and Christian could reach a good settlement to the merge, turning a hostile takeover to a white knight merger." I soften and maneuver the two stubborn people to solutions.

"I understand your in-need of capital and restructuring for your technology breakthrough. A family merger would be beneficial to both houses. Since is plain the two-black sheep of the families are head over heels. Would you say? a my proposal is worth further discussion after dinner." I speak unsure what Christian will say. I look about the table. It's stunned and shocked expressions

"I'm sorry Christian if I over step" I sputter till he kisses my quiet. "Anna, you are wasted in Publishing, you should be with me as a negotiator. You are amazing!" Christian speaks as the table erupts in praise and congratulations. Mercedes is beaming at me.

"You were right she is a sabretooth tiger" Devon tease Elliot. the dinner turns to a Family feast. Devon is just two year younger than Elliot and completely a match for him. She is a bi-athlete, marathoner, and champion rifle shot, when not working as an architect and structural engineer. The builder Elliot has met his partner in crime and business.

After dinner, we retire to the Casino. Playing and gabbing we bond as a group. Mercedes is named for the Dumas character down the coast. She is an genius electrical engineer specializing in micro-circuits, integrated systems and leader in the tech break thru, her company is poised to pioneer.

Christian and her arrange a shift in the merger. From hostile to family. She wants to go back to design and get out of the business end. Christian is more than willing to go along with this. This Bremer asshole is causing a lot of pain and suffering. Christian excuse himself for an hour to talk to Barney and Roz.

His return with champagne, heralds a new dawn. Devon and Elliot are worse than us. I watch how we must look. Love-sick and outrageous. We are a happy crew; the press will go nuts tomorrow

"BILLIONAIRE INDUSTRIALIST CHRISTIAN GREY AND HIS FIANCÉ ANASTASIA STEELE MEET NEWEST MEMBERS TO THE FAMILY. DEVON FORMAN'S, TWO-TIME WINTER OLYMPIAN SILVER MEDALIST BIATHLON, ACCLAIMED ARCHITECT AND ELDEST DAUGHTER OF MERCEDES FORMAN, DIRECTOR OF GROUP DE FORSMAL, IS CURRENTLY DATING CHRISTIAN GREY ELDEST BROTHER ELLIOT GREY, BUILDER AND GREEN TECHNOLOGY ADVOCATE. THE COUPLE WITH MRS. MERCEDES FORMAN DINED AT THE CASINO DE _MONTE_ _-_ _CARLO GRAND DINING ROOM, BEFORE RETIRING TO THE CASINO. WHERE ALL THE WINNING WHEN TO CHARITIES._

 _MRS. FORMAN ISSUED A STATEMENT THAT THE RUMORED MERGER WITH GEH WAS TRUE, AND FINISHED TO EVERYONE SATISFACTION._ THAT THE FAMILIES ARE JOYFULLY OPTIMISTIC IN THE RELATION BETWEEN HER DAUGHTER AND ELLIOT GREY. GROUP DE FORSMAL WHICH WAS SCHEDULED TO LAUNCH A REVOLUTIONARY LEAP IN TELECOMMUNICATIONS NEXT MONTH, WILL NOW BE UNDER THE GEH UMBRELLA. COO ROZ BAILEY ANNOUNCED THE MUTUAL MERGER, NOT THE HOSTILE TAKEOVER RUMORED BY THE KAVANAGH MEDIA LAST WEEK. MRS. BAILEY ANNOUNCED THE HOSTILE TAKEOVER OF KAVANAGH MEDIA BY GEH. THIS FOLLOWED SEVERAL PUBLIC BRAWLS BETWEEN THE GREY AND KAVANAGH FAMILY." CNN business news

"CHRISTIAN GREY AND HIS GIRLFRIEND, ANASTASIA STEELE, FINISHED THERE ENGLAND AUTHORS TOUR AT THE ROMANTIC CASINO DE _MONTE_ _-_ _CARLO. MEETING THERE, BIG BROTHER ELLIOT AND HIS STATUESQUE NEW GIRLFRIEND DEVON FORMAN, HEIRESS TO THE GROUP DE FORSMAL FORTUNE, UPCOMING ARCHITECT AND TWO-TIME OLYMPIC SILVER MEDALIST._

 _HER EQUALLY TALENTED AND STATUESQUE MOTHER MERCEDES FORMAN, DIRECTOR OF GROUP DE FORSMAL. JOINED THE COUPLES FOR DINNER AND GAMBLING IN THE FAMOUS_ CASINO DE _MONTE_ _-_ _CARLO. ALL THE WINNINGS DONATED TO CHARITY. THE TWO FAMILIES ARE JOINED IN ROMANCE AND BUSINESS, NOW THAT GROUP DE FORSMAL AND GEH HAVE MERGED. IT'S SEEMS THE BROTHERS ARE WEDDING BOUND. SOURCES INSIDE GEH STATE THAT CHRISTIAN AND ANASTASIA ARE MOVING AT A FAST PACE TO MATRIMONY. CAN BIG BROTHER ELLIOT BE FAR BEHIND?" NOZ MEDIA SEATTLE_

 _"SADIST CHRISTIAN GREY PIMPING ANASTASIA STEELE TO THE ROYAL OF EUROPE. SURELY TO RAISE HER PRICE TAG. RUMORED AUCTION OF THE SUPER SLUT STEELE IS SCHEDULED TO TAKE PLACE AT BEGINNING OF NEXT MONTH. SOURCES INSIDE THE GEH STATE THE PAIR WAS IN CONSTANT ARGUMENTS DURING THE TRIP. ANASTASIA HAS NOT BEEN SEEN IN A BATHING SUIT IN MONTHS. SADIST WOMAN BEATER GREY IS KEEPING HER IN LINE, WITH FIST AND JEWELS TILL HE CAN SELL THE GOLD DIGGER TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER TO RECOUP HIS LOSSES._

 _KAVANAGH MEDIA PLANS A COUNTER TAKEOVER OF THE VULNERABLE GEH WHICH HAS LEVERAGED ITS CURRENT TAKEOVERS WITH JUNK BONDS AND STOCKS AND ILLEGAL FOREIGN LOANS. KAVANAGH MEDIA HAS ASKED THE JUSTICE DEPARTMENT TO INVESTIGATE THESE ILLEGAL ACTIONS." SEATTLE TIMES KAVANAGH MEDIA_

 _Seattle:_

 _I sit and watch the world unravel before me. Kavanagh has screwed my plans for Grey up. my revenge on him and those dyke ice queens he hires. I will destroy him, make him remember the insult to me, my reputation. I will have my day in the sun pissing on his grave and the bull dyke's. I race thru my options, nothing is workable, or even keeps me hidden from his hounds. I need to move my people into positions, but fear his hounds already at my trail. I need time and money to raise my vengeance to my lips and taste the sweet elixir victory._

 _I will bring my protégé to my house, feast him on the entails of the Grey family. Mia and Grace, Anastasia and this Devon. I focus inward at my needs and desires. I will have my revenge or my death._


	8. Chapter 8 ninety days is up

Chp8 ninety days is up.

c-pov

Tomorrow is the ninety-day limit, I believe she will give me the files. I believe she loves me. I believe she will marry me. am I trapped in a fool's paradise? Lost in a masterful game of betrayal and lies. She is my perfect woman, my perfect mate, she is perfect in every way.

I stare out the balcony of Mercedes London townhouse in Belgravia, the regal Eaton house located at the corner of Lyall street and Eaton square. The beautiful Eaton square park before us, From the roof top garden on can see Buckingham palace and park. I spend my night here with Anna while working in nearby headquarters in Chiswick. Commuting to the Northampton factories in Kettering, Thrapston and research center at Fen Drayton north of Cambridge.

Welch and Roz exiled me here to fix Mercedes company. She is a brilliant engineer, but the business side is just to cutthroat and mean for her temperament and sanity. I thrive in the devils den, my sanity is questionable. Besides with us here, Kavanagh is stifled, what with English libel and harassment laws.

Beside Mercedes and the other kids, James and Emerald, are delight we're here and the love-sick Devon and Elliot are in Portland building my Argo research center. Mommy was not happy to come home to find them on the snooker table being naughty. Or the pantry, the swimming pool, roof garden and her third-floor parlor. So, after three days, she exiled them to Portland, Oregon, USA. While Roz switched places with me, to send me here. I like the work, the tech, and best of all having Anna with me. the Forman are a happy go lucky group. Anna fits right in to the mix.

Ray is due tomorrow, he is looking forward to meeting Mercedes and family. I feel Anna sneak up and ambush me. My sex kitten is wanting to play. I chase her around the bed, over the bed, under the bed. Into the large walk in closet, cornering, my vixen. I haul her out to the bed and spanker her six times. Right check, left cheek, middle sex hell yes. She creams on my leg like a waterfall. I move my other hand under and cup her clit.

She comes on my hand, shaking in pre-orgasm. I can't take it. rolling her onto the bed, and mounting my vixen, I drive balls deep into her and lose my mind. Time drifts thru the night. I wake on the floor, naked, and very happy. Anna legs hang off the bed, her loud snoring speaks of a well-deserved sleep. I stagger to my feet; my legs shake and moan from the movement. I smile at my poor mans, sore and abused state. I pick up Anastasia legs and repositions her on the bed. More comfortable and less likely to have joined me on the floor.

I weave to the small frig in the cab near the door. Mercedes installed after catching us raiding the frig in the kitchen partial nude. I chug a root beer to replenish my sugars and electrolytes. Staring at the far spires of St. James. How my life has changed. Today the ninety days is up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna-pov

I dance along the road from the British museum, happy and gleeful. I pace myself to the grand Royal Stately Royal Library. Mrs. Crenshaw, one of the curators hires me for the afternoon intern. I love working in the stacks and helping people. Parker is following me. Lancer following him. Chris is very paranoid about the mystery man.

I start to step off the curb, when a car swerves and plunges towards me. A blonde mess in the driver seat. I dive at the last minute. As the car slams into a gated garden square fence.

Kate staggers out of the car, screaming at me, it's my fault. My problem, why am I picking on her. What firgging horse hockey puck sandwiches. I rise and watch her morph into a crying scared coed. I turn the police bobby is running to me. I turn looking at the actress of the year.

She screams I was driving the car and some other bullshit. I just sit on the curb and play with my stockings. Parker and Lancer inform the Bobby. A merchant across the street bring over security footage from his shop, clearing me and damming Kate. Who changes, an now plays the privileged spoiled rich girl.

I'm late to the desk. Mrs. Crenshaw ask, I tell. We work. I'm helping an old lady research gladiola varieties. I hear a ruckus, looking up, I smile at my bull in a china shop, well reading room of the Royal library. He sweeps me off my feet, kissing me silly. The elder readers cheer us on, Mrs. Crenshaw runs in to quell the riots noise.

"Mr. Grey, you need to check out The _Kissing Book_ : Everything You Need to Know by Tomima Edmark. Now read it and learn to do it correctly. Not on MY time, or with my intern. MR. GREY!" she crows bring delightful laughter and jeers.

Chris unhands me, bows and with that pantie dropping smile, "I don't have a library card, perhaps I can check it out on Miss Steele card, after all she will be my willing test subject."

"Christian? (I blush beet red) you know the proper book is "How to kiss with confidence by mike and terry""

Red faced Christian retreats out of the room, as we descent into a giggle and laughter. The day was good, bad, and now great. I plan a dinner at a quiet bistro in Soho and an art gallery premier my man is interested in.

Xxxxxx

The dinner is a quiet, low keyed expensive little bistro on the edge of Soho near the Adelphia theater. I sip my wine unsure how to bring up the blackmail, I don't want to do it, but I can't let it go. I wonder what he's thinking.

"Anna, I believe we need to extend the time period another ninety days. I don't think your convinced I have a good heart, or am truly a good man. I propose an extension of the agreement." He goes all puppy dog eyes, pleading for more time.

"Yes, I agree, with two caveats; one you stop hiding your need for bdsm, stop I know you think about it. I listen to you mumble in your sleep about the kinky things you want to do to me in the playroom. Some are ok, other will never happen. Two, you will stop feeling bad about me being here with you. I am not collateral damage from mystery man's vendetta against you. OK"

"Anna, I don't need the BDSM anymore, regardless of my mumbling in my sleep. But having said that I want to kink you up so very badly. Explorer your limits, boundaries, you like the rough. You like some of the public, you really like the different types, ways and positions. An if I'm honest, it abhorrent to me cause you pain and punishment. So that all out. No whips, canes, belts, most floggers and paddles. You love my hand work on your post_erior asset, YES?"

I blush, hell yes, I like the sex so far. "Yes, I agree, test my sex limits, minimal pain, lots of kink. Your kinky sex master self. About two?"

"Anna, you wouldn't be in this except for me. I mean_"

"Christian Grey, I am your blackmailer. I chose to get in bed with you, figurately and literally, and now very happily, sated sexually. I'm your partner in crime, you're my side-kick."

"No. you're my side kick" Chris begins the discussion of heroes, villains', and sidekicks. We flip a coin at the end over the deadly flan and blackberries tart. I can feel the pounds filling my hips. I pout over the expresso. I'm the sidekick by fate and Christian Grey manipulation of the coin somehow.

We stroll thru several galleries, Chris buys a couple of paintings and sculptures. A small twelve-inch one of Artemis the huntress weeping over Orion. The piece is different as Artemis is portraited as a petite young girls and Orion and young over-muscled boy. More Sir Billy than Mythology.

I find a small knick-knack in a side curious shop. A brass and bloodwood window harp. It needs strings and a polish, but it's perfect. We just need a regular window to set it in and the wind to play it. I dream of our house in Seattle, the dreamy one with meadow and woods. We chase are children around in. I let the evening mellow me, us to a happy place and massive series of orgasms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seattle GEH

emily-pov

I'm working late, Fred is working on a late-night picnic on the roof garden below the helio pad on the roof. I'm following the money of Mystery man, when I hit pay dirt. A money transfer from the Solomon island bank to Gibraltar post bank to the lawyer who's suspected to have hired the waitress at the New York Gala. Both the Waitress and the lawyer are dead.

"Dead men tell no tales, yo ho ho and bottle of rum" I sing as the transfer numbers sync. I check the outbound transfer codes from GEH. OH Frigging hell a match. I check the internal rerouting. This is messed up.

We wait the accused on the roof garden patio. She and her girlfriend sweep in pissed. Welch and Marko are here, Marko is standing in for Ray who's' landing in London town as we watch the two walk across the fake grass to us, their possible executioners.

"Well what was so important to spoil my Friday night?" Roz speaks.

"I traced the money from NY to your authorization code. Why?"

"What the hell are you talking about, **I'M NOT A TRAITOR!** Let me see the data." Roz is red face in a full-blown rage. She reads the printout.

"Gwen go to my office and get file 3894JRYU758. This will clear up this shit. Welch find that pervert Bremer. Emily this routing code is part of Bremer's embezzlement with my former PA Gaynor. We know who mystery man is now Bremer to the Gropper, embezzler, and scumbag." Roz speaks.

By dawn we know, prove it's Bremer. The FBI moves to seize what they can, we block everything else. I find a strange side track that leads into a murky company called SIP. Seattle Independent Publishing. On the surface a respected and barely profitable company, under the hood it's a billion-dollar company chucking in various shadow thing, from porn to asset transfers (money laundering) import & export of people. A surprise! surprise! Slush fund for dirty tricks, bribes and outright criminal enterprise.

By Monday, I'm living in the server room afraid to go home to mine or Fred's. SIP is or was run by a small collective of wealth, perverts. Chief among them: Kavanagh's, Lincoln's and Thomeland's. Roach the head of SIP is Werner Thomeland, Tacoma industrialist and benefactor to charities and arts', lap dog.

That what driving Kavanagh, fear that SIP true nature will be exposed and he'll take the fall. After the tele-conference on this, I get the feeling that Welch and Fred are going to do several illegal things to find information on SIP.

Christian is stunned, Anna makes an emergency flight to Seattle. Disappears for three hours, dumps some copied cd on Welch and jets back to London. I wonder where the information on the disc came from, very dark shit and mess of criminal history. This is going to be very bad for the enemies.

I lay on the airbed in the west corner of the Server room, in Fred's arms, safe and loved.

Xxxxxxx

London town

ray-pov

I arrive, Christian sent a limo. I start for the car, but everything screams wrong. A second muscle boy is looking only at me. I glance at the one beside me, he didn't take my carry on or offer. Asking about a quick tour thru the highlights. He tells me sure no problem. Exactly the wrong answer from security on heighten alert. I see women leg in the car.

Suddenly she jerky's on to the floor, bonded and gaged. Before the one next to me can react, I backhand a knife edge strike to the windpipe, I feel the familiar crush of the windpipe. My bag in my left hand is flying thru the air like a dodge ball. Idiot catches it and tries to throw it back. My side snap kick breaks his knee like a cheap china set.

I see the idiot left the keys in the car. I slam the passage door, jump in, speed into traffic. Just outside Heathrow. I stop and untie the woman in back. I look into eyes deep and brown. Like swallowing orb of earth. Golden highlights tease me. I always before like petite woman, right now this Dark auburn haired Amazon as stolen my heart. I kiss her deeply.

She response and responses, till I can't take it anymore. I know we don't have time. But cloth fly as I mount her in the back of the limo. Quickly I bring her to orgasm and orgasm then I shoot my load. "yes, Goddess come with me!" We both scream out the passion and massive emotional orgasm that follows the sex one.

I pant, redress as best I can and we drive out of London on the circle route. Goddess finds My cell phone in my abused carry-on bag, broken from the impacts. She says bruiser who when to get me had hers.

"Goddess, calm down. I'm Ray and you are?"

"Mercedes, Ray? Elliot mother in law. Take the right we can get to the house."

"I see the turn", but know better. I swing into a cell phone shop. Taking the keys, I rush into the store, buy four burner phones. Mercedes is right behind me, she takes a burner dials Taylor. We rush out of the store. I spot a tube station; the underground is the place to be. "Screw the car, tube. Will circle till security can get to us, tell Christian." I drag her along.

On the train, I need to disappear. Screw your head on right bumfuck. We need to disappear, how does one disappear on a train; let alone two people. I smirk into her concerned eyes, pulling her on my lap, battling tongues and soul for victory. I check about people are ignoring us. Who knew camouflage could be so stimulating.

Xxx

It late at night by the time we sync with Taylor and the crew. It's been a wild, soul ripping ride to say the least. Merce is a woman to marry, the woman of my dreams. We made out like kids, talk like 50years married and fucked like wild beast in the scared woods. God, she is hot and horny. Her late husband must have been machine, she loved him deeply. But from first contact we are a couple. The sex on the train, restaurants and parks has been incredible. Annie is going freak about her new step mom.

The SUV caravan heads first into Scotland yards and we get grilled over the kidnapping at Heathrow. Mr. broken knee is singing like a night-gale for a deal. The former Crimea bully boy is tied the Townsend and well as the dead one. The SIP connection is coming undone like papier-mâché in a monsoon.

Annie is waiting with tea and snacks, she hugs us both, smiling saying very little. As Merce kids get to know me. the boy, James, is a grinning machine of questions and needs. The girls look like teenage version of Devon, but in much more Annie. Shy and demur with a witty intelligent and humor. I will have to watch my back. Least a cream pie springs from a newly open cabinet.

I don't want to out Merce, but she drags me to her bed, soft and bounce. I rock her into the predawn. We sleep the day away in short bouts of blissful sex. Rising I sneak into the kitchen for food, only to find Anna and Emerald hatching some plot of mischief. They sweetly pretend to be innocently sipping tea and discussing the latest Bieber Video, or some other movie or show. But a Dad's eye and experience with mischievous Anastasia Rose Steele tells the tale.

"OUCH!" I jump at least two feet getting ass goosed. I spin to defend. Merce stands looking everywhere but at me the man she just goosed, she smiles at me, all prim, proper and innocent "Yes, Raymond. You have a question?"

I spring on her, over my shoulder, I open the frig and extract two bottles of Boost, she grabs two apples and bananas. I head back to bedroom, to explain the hazard of goosing me. she giggling, giggling at me. the wench! I "smack" her ass hard, "YELLAP"

"Ouch!" she goosed me again. "Smack, Smack!" "Behave or else"

"Or else what?" she teases me.

I slide my hand up her thigh under the robe and into her soft, sensitive folds and magic button citreous. "AAGH RAY BABY Y-E-A-S" she moans loudly. I climb the stairs.  
"DAD! stop that or will vote you two in exile with Elliot and Devon" Annie yells cheering me on.

"Anna it's my house!" Merce yells between moans.

"Your house MOM, our home, three against two. House rules!" Smart mouth Emerald laughs.

"Raymond Steele your bad influence on my children. SMACK"

At the top of the stairs I bow, set Merce on her feet, grab a health handful of her breathtaking ass, causing her to stand on tip toes. "If they turn out like Annie it will be great, if like Devon or Mia. Well, you're the mother deal with it. before she can talk I seize her mouth in my lips and suck the witty from her brain. She curls into me. I look below before turning and the crowd is gone.

My daughters, what a pair. I waltz the lovely Merce into her bedroom on onto my cock. We afterwards eat, and watch a show about two ex-hippie women living in London. It's funny as hell, stupid name. Absolutely fab or something. I spend part of the show, munching on Merce sweet sex, she very wet and ready.


	9. Chapter 9 London flogger

Chp09 London flogger

cg-pov

The night is still as I approach the huge four post bed in this quiet country house deep in the Lake Country of England. I pad to the bed, staring at the lusty lady tie spread eagle before me. blindfolded. I drag the sable flogger across her leg, stomach and caress her perfect erect breast.

"swoosh, smack" the sable tremble her breast and stomach. "swoosh, smack" her right leg, she arches in need and desire as I trail the sable across her body. "swoosh, smack" her sex, she screams in need and want. I slide up her legs, settling my tongue to tease and torment her magic button.

It reacts to everything I do, driving her higher and higher into ecstasy. Deeper I lick and suck, more and more my mind short circuit. Her body twist and torques with orgasm after orgasm, I lose count as the joy of giving her all of myself, pleasuring her my only reason to exist. "RED" my head pops up, what the hell? "Chris fuck me now, right dam now! NOW!" I lost my jeans and mount her, driving deep and hard. My mind explodes in emotions and pleasure.

I wake to Anna untied in my arms, curled before the fireplace, the low embers speak of dawns soon intrusion. How the hell did we get here, like this. Fu ##$k it. I nuzzle her hair and slip into peaceful, happy sleep.

The twilight of the day finds us walking thru the garden, quiet and still air mellow the predawn. Anna dragged me out to see the dawn over a tower built to a mother by a devoted son, inspired authors, healed lost souls. I hold her in my arms, the luckiest man in the universe. Tomorrow we return to London and the next day Seattle. Return to the war.

Xxxxxxx

Seattle Wednesday rainy, miserable stormfront moving in.

c-pov

The rain washes the windows of my office as I listen to Welch review the state of the war. Kate is still in jail in England, Ethan is somewhere in the South Pacific on a freighter to Christchurch. Seem he got mickeyed and shanghaied on a very slow freighter, one that transport live sheep to market in the US. Welch says the stowaway is mucking the holds as payment for his room and board. BOO HOO.

Edmond and Cate are laying low in the family compound outside Tacoma. Linc Lincoln is hiding in Arizona, sweating the outcome of the war. I know he has something up his sleeve. Townsend is the wild card. He's on the move thru New York right now, playing the benefactor and philanthropist. Publicly ignoring any hint of involvement against me.

Fred and Taylor are hunting for a weakness and in road to the head of the SIP Cabal. I will destroy them. Roz is already hunting Bremer the Groper. He's gone to ground at a Club Med in Thailand. I watch the men, my team, my friends around the table, we will get thru this.

My door tremble as it hit the wall. Anna marches in followed by the ladies of the court. "Christian GREY! everyone out NOW!" everyone scrambles to leave me to the executioner. "Yes, love of my life?" I try to keep a straight face as she implodes in rage and frustration. She stomps to me, I guard my balls. She smirks at me. "Sent me on a wild goose chase to keep me from the security assessment. Your on thin ice Grey! well?"

"YES." I say as calm and laughter free as I can manage.

"YES! YES! What!" Anna bounces in anger and madness.

"Yes, I sent you on a wild goose chase to miss the threat update. You need to be focused on other things than the evil haunting us, right now." I say as the evil light of Anastasia blooms in her deep blue eyes. I drop to my knees, one to beg forgiveness, the second to protect my balls, I really want children.

"Ouch!" my ear. She drags me down to my stomach, sits on my lower back and proceeds to spank me. I twist and move till she under me. "Want to be the Dom?" "Christian Grey! I am your Dom. Now love me, fuck me, play piano on my clit. But get me off or else get off me." She smirks in my face dragging it down to kiss and destroy me.

Thirty minutes later: the office is a shamble of it previous ordered and neat abode. My shirt is ripped to shreds, Anna already stole my only replacement. Her dress is ruined, she wears my shirt over the remains of the skirt. Looking very hot, freshly loved, fucked, and multiple orgasm-ed out. She wanders to me, "next time, I'll have you, and your balls bruised, very bruised. Even if means a week or two without Mr. Happy down there, got it Grey!"

"I nod, "yea, babe. I worry about you, I don't want you touched by this shit. You know protective, your my world.

Xxxxxx

Taylor pov

Seattle SIP headquarters

I watch the building in the dark night, everything is still, quiet and guards are more interested in the Warrior game than their jobs. I signal Fred, we rush to the side door, unlocked for the guard's smoke break. In we go, down the corridor to their computer servers. A small dirty, room under the stairs.

Fred is doing his magic, I install a couple of remote cctv cameras and mic. I hear a moan. Freezing in scan the area. The moan again. I sneak down the hall and find a naked girl about twenty-two or so. Beaten and bound. Her eyes swollen shut, several teeth lay next to her. I pick her up, she moans loudly "Shh. I'm getting you out of here. Quiet or we'll be caught." I carry her out, with Fred following.

The girl is Lena Williams, former business slash art student, assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor and fixer for SIP. She been on the job one month. She declined to travel to Los Angeles for an Author book signing. He beat her and raped her, let the several staff and the guards have her while he jetted off to the author's event.

I arrange a hospital in Portland for her, under a false name. She is a wealth on the inner workings of Roach and SIP. Female staff has a high turnover rate, several girls change careers to entertainment in foreign lands, sex trade. Several of the female staff are rewarded for recruiting new meat. An Elizabeth Morgan, the secretary of the Garden club, recruited Lena. Seem she landed back in SIP, after an industrial spy gig in Edmonton.

Townsend is never seen at SIP. But Hyde is his hit-man, fixer, and general scum bag. Lena tells me he hates Grey with a passion, always calling him a fraud, little birdie. That sound familiar, something about a book I think. I'll ask Anna. She might know. Arriving at the hospital, I get her admitted and settled. The information is going to help a lot to destroy SIP.

The security I left with Lena is settled and excellent guys. The watcher I have on her is the best, just out of the service and well-schooled in the op. I hope it's a fool's errand.

Four days' later.

Lena is very talented, just enough true to confirm, just an enough lies to open the door for Townsend. Hyde had a very talented pervert co-op a young single mother with a young daughter. She ratted I was breaking in to plant cameras, they missed Fred part. The mother is on a flight to Atlanta and out of GEH.

Hyde and Lena staged everything, too bad they couldn't play the long con. My boy had the contact made an taped the cell phone. Their plan is very good, tight and doable. Too bad they couldn't hide longer from my paranoid mind. Lena is drugged and transferred to prison outside of Dallas.

Seems she has a couple of outstanding warrant in Texas about a rich man's empty bank account and his floating dead in the pool. Turned out Williams was her adopted family name, Lena is really Margrethe Tromble, youngest sister to Helena Tromble, the late Eliana Lincoln.

Revenge is a dish best served cold and brutally mean. Hyde is trapped in a teenage sex scandal. I arrange a warm welcome in the big house.

Two weeks later.

The ruins of SIP are smoldering, the fools burned down the building hoping to remove the evidence of their crimes. We have copies of everything, even delivered to the authorities anonymously. Roach is found in the ruins, a bullet to the skull. Bremer is found drown off the Club Med in Thailand. Linc is hit by a car, repeatedly. Hyde out on bail disappears. Townsend is cool out of the state, always alibied and ready to defend himself. Nothing he's done makes sense. What is he after?

XXXXXX

Seattle: C-pov

I stare at the enemy's pictures. I think about what I know, don't know. Something about Hyde rings a bell deep in my mind. Deep in my subconscious is a key to the door labeled WHY.

Anna is working on a cake for Elliot birthday, seems the talented Devon is a klutz in the baking department, her sister Emerald, tease her about a destroyed oven, and exploding kitchen last year. We all laughed and cheered the two non-cooking idiots. They'll defiantly need a house keeper and cook, despite their admonishment.

Anna walks into my office here in Escala, wearing just a towel around her neck, posing and strutting like a hot runway model. She leans over the desk, bits her lip and smirks, husky voice "I'm bored, entertain me"

I'm around the desk chasing the naked perfection of my lust. I notice the robe piled outside my office door as I stalk my prey Into our room. She stops. Leans over the bed, ass presented to me. the fleece flogger lays next to her. Screw that. I drop to my knees and bury my face into her wet, hot sex. Feasting on the nectar of the god's.

She screams my name, over and over. Driving me to height's off bliss I've never been too. I rise stripping and mount her hard and deep, slow strokes. Twists and bounces. Hitting her g-spot like a freight train. We merge into one mind, soul, one being. As the light explode into rainbow showers of nirvana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

a-pov

We wake entwined in bed, the room is a mess, of tore cloths, dishes? When did we eat last night? I'm sore, sticky, and very happy. Chris has the sweetest smile on his face. Every present beauty of his face is masked by the content and satisfied expression on it right now. The face I've fallen in love with.

Love by any other name would be sweet as honey, I should be elevated by the word. But it stings me like a thousand nettles in the meadow. I'm his blackmailer, I forced him to be this person I adore. It's not real, just a fantasy. I walk into the shower and let the hot water wash away my sins, fears and doubts.

I let my tired old man sleep, sipping tea I stare out the great windows of the living room, thru grey and foggy clouds pelting the glass with rain. A heavy storm has charged from the north into the Sound. I see the ferries bob and plunge on the choppy waves. I need to get out and feel the wind, the stinging rain.

I put down my cup, and grab my rain coat. I leave the safety of the penthouse for the reality of the street. No one follows me. everything is still in the mid-morning hours. I walk along streets, blow here and there by the gusty winds. Letting the god's dictate my path and fate. Finally taking refuge in the cover space of Pikes Market. I wander the lower floors, exploring the shops. Letting my muse take me about the world.

I find for Chris a moon stone on a silver neck-less in the new age rock shop. It will ward off evil people, bring Chris closer to his emotional side, the owner tells me. I pick a soothing Lapis Lazuli to bring me peace. I chose a set of matching rings of Chrysocolla for Mercedes's and dad. They'll promote the release of grief, sadness and fear from the emotional body and aids the entrance of joy, certainty and peace.

I wander the market in quiet, isolation and peace, just another wanderer in a sea of people. I have a large bag of spices, teas, and assorted gifts for the families. I should head home. Home? The thought fills me with joy and dread. Do I have a home, a place in the universe to be, needed, my anchor point in the existence of my life?

I walk thru the fish tossing stall, till a man blocks me, I try to go around, he blocks me. I look up from my inner monologue to Taylor's cheerful smile. "How'd you find me?"

"Anna. We never lost you. You had three CPO on you all morning. Hungry?" he smiles that dad kind of you're in trouble, here's ice cream. "Yes."

"Good follow me, Milady. A lite repass to sooth your shopping trek." He offers his arm like a gentleman of old. We move into the restaurant lower sections to the beer and beef join in the bottom. Chris and Gail are waiting for us. I smile at the thought and sight we make. We look like a two couples out enjoying the afternoon, Chris and Taylor like brothers. I sit next to Gail giggling secrets and munching fatty pork barbecue slathered on Beer brats with sour kraut. Christian is arguing the soccer game on the TVs surrounding us. A perfect day, a perfect life, my life. My world. My handsome man plays footsie under the table. I could stay here forever.

"BANG! BANG!" I watch stunned as Christian fall backward a hole blooming in his shoulder. Taylor is sweeping his gun up. "BANG! BANG! BANG!" from behind me. I try to get him, but my body revolts as I slide off the chair. Gail holds a napkin to my head, it slowly turns red. I close my mind and eyes to this world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taylor-pov

I see the man rush past Laney drawing a Taurus curve pocket 38. Automatic. I push Christian backwards, drawing my gun. "BANG! BANG!" "BANG! BANG! BANG!" Sawyer shoots before I finish drawing my gun. The assassin is falling as Anna slides to the floor. Gail grabs a napkin, shit a head wound. I check Grey. a hole in his shoulder. Damm it. "Medic, protocol ONE ALPHA!"

We move them swiftly to the cars and head to the hospital. The Parents are not going to like this failure on my part. Parks talks the sitrep (situation report) to Welch and me on the phone. The Assassin is a retired Tacoma PD officer, recently the object TPD's internal affairs over the SIP fall out. He's dead, after Sawyer realized he was wearing body armor, put the last round between the eyes.

Midnight: Seattle General Hospital private VIP room.

Grey is sedated and everyone is happy about that. Anna is in a coma. Her brain functions are excellent, she just won't wake up. Ray and Mercedes are flying in. Devon and Mia hold the parents, Elliot is sedated in a chair. He wanted to tear apart Seattle, hell Washington state for that matter looking for Hyde or Townsend. Gail sits with Anna reading a book to her. I leave the room.

Sawyer waits in the hall, "Well?" I bark.

"The cop had a ticket to Belize and off-shore account of 100,000USD. Seems he likes young pre-teen boys. The SPD thinks Hyde rather than Townsend. This was in the shooter pocket "Little bird, you flew away one fall day, to Emerald shores and riches galore, stealing my life, family and day. Like I told you years ago over cheese grits and sugar moles, your dead, so f #$%$#King dead little bird."

What the hell does this mean? Could Hyde have known Grey as kids? I need to ask the Doc and Carrick, but tomorrow, tonight is lost to fears and grief. Till Anastasia Rose Steele wakes up.


	10. Chapter 10 broken bones of cities

Chp10 broken bones of cities

"Peace fell upon her spirit. Strong comfort and assurance bathed her whole being. Life was so solid and splendid, and so good."  
― Thomas Wolfe, You Can't Go Home Again

The world is on fire in my mind, I can't bear the thought of losing her, now that I've found her. The past is just shadows, black dark haunted shadows of the half-life I lived before the sun rose and claimed my soul.

The dark man I was growing into, strong and arrogant. Devoid of love, passion, desire and above all else companionship. Unconditional love from her lighted the burners of my heart and soul. To accept the love of my family, friends, and above all else myself.

She lays just at my fingertips in the hospital next to me. her head a bandage icon of my failures. I dream of dark visions of hate and revenge. While my heart burns to feel her love, smile, the touch of peace and calm she brings to me. I beg God, to return to me, whole and loving. She is my only path to happiness and a life worth living.

The parents huddle and plea with me to come back to reality, they need me, but I am trapped in my mind; right here. Caught in between living and lifeless existence, waiting for Anna to choose. The pain pounds my chest and course thru my veins. I cry dry tears, weeping for my soulmate to wake and save me from myself.

XXXXXXXX

Taylor-pov

The boss is a mess, his surgery when fine, but mentally, he's trapped with Anna in the coma. I leave security to guard them. The parents are huddled in the next room, pain and suffering the nearly fatal loss of their kids. Ray is catatonic in Merce arms, Grace is trying to be strong, but breakdown every few minutes. Mia is latched onto Sawyer like a limpet mine. I relieved him to comfort her. Devon has Elliot pumping fifty pound dumbbells to work off his angst. James and Emerald are helping the Grand's. Grace brother Bob, the dentist is here running things.

He proven to be a good guy, really supporting and making the decision on the family behalf. Roz is running GEH like a combat command at war, Patton was a nicer general than Roz is right now. The enemies around the world, both business and personal are feeling the heat. Fred and Barney are unleashed from legal and moral boundaries to stop the threats.

I pace my office in GEH, Gail is helping at the hospital. I miss my woman, my friends and Christian and Anna. I watch the gulls soar by my window. How do I catch these bastards? "Knock, knock" Welch enters with a file. We sit. He hands me the file. I'm stunned by the revelation of what is happening, the keys to the kingdom.

Memorandum: the attempt kidnapping and assassination of Raymond Steele and Mercedes Forman in London three weeks ago:

The attempt kidnapping and assassination of Raymond Steele and Mercedes Forman in London three weeks ago is the result of Werner Townsend attempt to remove Anastasia Rose Lambert' Steele from possible threat to his wealth and company. That Raymond Steele represents a direct threat by supporting Miss Steele in her discovery of her past.

Intelligence gathered indicates that Townsend is fearful of Miss Steele learning her true background given here current situation with Grey. A deep background check has failed to turn any up about what Townsend is heard to rant about. It is known that Carla Adams, Anastasia Steele, mother is receiving a monthly check for 2,000USD from Townsend.

We will continue to work on the finding the link. Raw transcripts included:  


Pelleir group, London.

The attempt was aimed at Anna, not Grey. this is very weird. Fred found a email from Edmond to Kate instructing her to befriend Anna, roommate, suborn her, create blackmail on her. This is a very strange turn in the world. Why Anna? What is she to Townsend? And why is Ray and Mercedes a threat?

I need Raymond to tell me what he knows. I return to the hospital, find and secure an empty room. Sawyer brings parents, both sets. I hand the report to Ray. He reads and hands to Carrick. Grace and Merce read. I wait for a reaction. "Taylor, I have no idea why Townsend thinks I'm a threat other than my killing him for this shit." He stomps to the window. Merce strokes his back. I can feel the heat radiating off him from here.

"Ray, what is this note in the transcripts about your having the key to the kingdom, that he wants the DT no-matter what. What is DT?"

I look at Ray, suddenly Merce screams, "Anna's dog tag."

"Dog tag?" I ask Ray pulls off a silver chain from his neck, it holds six dog tags. He hands it to me, four new tags, shine and unworn ones for Merce, Devon, James and Emerald. Three old ones, Anna, Ray and Lambert. I just don't see the reason, standard dog tags. Name, SSN, Religion, and blood type. Grace takes the tags and exam them. We huddle thinking it's a wild goose chase. Maybe Townsend new he was being recorded.

"Eureka! I know the Answer!" screams Grace startling us.

She holds the tags in the air like torch of knowledge. She dances around with Mia. "WHAT?" I scream

"Anna like Christian is A-positive, Like Ray and Devon and Merce." She states like I understand the point. "SO?" six people ask at once.

"Lambert was B-negative. Their no way he's Anna's biological Father. That means Townsend is afraid Anna can claim a birthright we don't know about yet. Carla knows the secret, but she well paid to forget it. Townsend need to suborn Anna, blackmail or death. So somewhere in the files is Townsend motivation. Taylor, you see? Anna is the key; her DNA will destroy Townsend."

I have to rethink the whole plan, the whole reason for the war. What if it was always about Anna, not Grey. what if Townsend's position in the wealth is false? The transcript clearly show he's worried about Anna supplanting him in the company.

Xxxxxxx

Seattle General: one week after the shooting.

a-pov

I wake to a dark room, I feel his hand in mine. Comfortable and peaceful. I try to move, it takes forever to scoot to the edge. So many wires and tubes in me. I struggle across the gap of the beds. But I get where I want to be, in his arms. Peaceful arms. I sleep, so sleepy.

Voice yelling and screaming are annoying me awake. I feel Chris tense and angry at the voices. I curl up and kiss his cheek with my very dry lips. I try to lick them but my mouth is so dry. "baby, it's ok." It sounds loud to me, but it's just a whisper. He tenses then relaxes kissing my lips, heaven.

I crank one eye open, to see the blur images of the family and nurse around us. I move my hand from Christian chest to his beard stubble. "You need a Shave, caveman." He hands me ice chips with his heavily bandaged arm. Wincing in pain. Quickly Mia takes the cup and feeds me the chips, cooing soothing words to us. I just can't understand the words yet.

I close my eyes and let the feeling wash over me like sooth warm waves. Slowly the voice become words and I understand the words. I love my man, no matter what life throws at us, we will be strong and together. "Chris, my love. I'm still blackmailing you for another month" I drift to sleep.

Xxxxx

Taylor-pov

The room is dead quiet as Anna's word echo thru the room, she asleep, and Christian refuses to answer the question. What, Why, and how is Anna blackmailing him. The parents erupt in argument, Sawyer and I force them out to waiting room. Leaving just grand's and kids. I peek back inside, Grandma T is reading aloud a book on proper dating manners from the 1830's. The kids and even Christian are laughing at the absurdity of theses manners in the current world. Emerald curtsy and swings Mia around to James delight, "Grandma T girls are weird and have cooties" James erupts in Glee. Christian is laughing deep and happy, with Anna his blackmailer in his arms. I wonder what it is, but it's made him, happy, human, and above all else deeply in love with her.

The revelation of Anna birth and possible family and legacy has not come to fruition. The Blackmail is a new thing, I wonder about the Lincoln disk she produced. Could that be it. how did she get the disk, she has no ties or meeting with the Lincolns? I original though she got them from Kate, but now I rethink the possibilities.

Latter at home; I lay my weary head on Gail legs, letting her magical fingers sooth me. "Jason, it doesn't matter what Anna's blackmailing him with. He wants her, no-matter what. He's totally, in love with her, and she him. I think it's just an inside joke between them" she sooth me. but I saw Christian face, his horror was real, that his secret might get out. but he simply cuddles deeper into her arms, and held her tight. Whatever it is, it irrelevant now. He could no more let her go then stop breathing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grace-pov

I let Cary arms sooth my worry. The world plays back to me the first meeting. The two on the floor in Escala, just roused from sleep. The vision of the girl in his shirt on his lap, touching and kissing him, free and willing two young people in love. The words I thought were a joke haunt me now.

" _Oh, that easy. I'm blackmailing Christian into being my boyfriend for the spring. I haven't planned the summer yet. But I might keep him, or throw him back" Anna laughs as she teases him._

 _Christian's laughing and smiling, god I miss that smile of his. "Yes, I offered money, she demanded time and attention. I spent yesterday afternoon being dragged thru Bed & Bath, and grocery stores. Today she torturing me with a furniture auction in Edmonton looking to furnish the apartment." _

" _Yea, right Chris, your dragging me to a charity event tonight. I think an antiquity doghouse in the corner will suit you just fine." Anna bites back._

The words sound so light and joking, could it have been the truth. Could this all be a show, fake, and play for our benefit. I can't reconcile the recent past with that. Anna has been a committed girlfriend and fiancé to Christian. Christian has been deeply in love, ask our advice on thing to make Anna love him more and deeper.

If he was blackmailed, he wouldn't do these things. Would he? No, he wouldn't. Men in love desire to make their women; special, loved, and cherished. Even Cary will randomly bring home flowers, or a trinket, just because he loves me, and wants to make my day special, and happy.

Tomorrow we will work on this. Tonight, I'm just happy she awakes and loving my son.


	11. Chapter 11 Stolen heather on the hill

Chp11. Stolen heather on the hill.

In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you. Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austen

The world is bright as the dawn light the hospital room, the nurse wanted to move Anna back to her bed. I refused. She wants here and here she will stay. In my arms, cuddled to my soul. The nurse give up as Anna batts their arms away. My mischievous blackmailer. The family is ripe with suspicions about Anna statement. I know Mom and Taylor caught my reaction. I think all night for a plausible explanation.

Anna mind is in no shape to craft a joint statement. I wonder what we can say. After breakfast, Anna is better, the doctors un-tube and wire her. She shuffles to the bathroom with Emerald aid. She smirks at me from the door. My man hardens at her smile. I don't care about the blackmail, but the family will not let it go.

Ray is first in this morning. He sits and stares at us. "WELL? The blackmail Annie?" She laughs at him like a loon, "Daddy of all the thing to worry about. PFFF? It nothing really, it's just Christian lost a bet, and he owes me a certain thing, at a certain time, in a certain way for the next month. No if's And's or but's."

I marvel at her answer, it complete double speak, and innuendos. She makes it sound like a sex thing, well it is a sex thing. One we will never do. I could never cause my babe to be in real pain or distress. I watch his face say bullshits even as him mouth says "OK, that's settled"

Taylor listened in on the conversation and he known about my sex live before Anna. He known it bullshits to. We repeat the same answer to my parents. the only one buying it is Elliot and Devon.

xxxxxx

Monday, Escala: Seattle noon.

Taylor-pov

The bullshit answer they gave in the hospital room Saturday morning is bullshit. I can tell in her face she's lying, so can Ray and the Greys. But we let it go, because nobody wants to open that door and see what's behind it, what evil lurks. Besides you can't fake the deep love they have or the total commitment to each other.

Gail is willing to let it go, I keep a small part in my mind. Grey's BDSM before Anna springs to mind. She's known about it, from the beginning. I can't find any shred of her involvement in the lifestyle, or their interaction before they showed up together. It's like they met and started from that dinner months ago.

Fred and Barney can't find any linkage, how did they meet? Is Anna blackmailing Grey? A how can the current couple be any of that? the question rattle my brain. I concentrate on the present. The threats of Hyde and Townsend. Werner Townsend. Parents came to America after WWII as the Thomeland's from Austria. Strange problem the name is no common, and the documents were Military issued. The elder Eric Thomeland changed the name to the Anglican sounding Townsend. He left the family in Tacoma and worked out of state for decades rarely visiting. Employment and employer unknown. Townsend is a mechanical engineer by school, and a hedge fund manager most of the time.

Nothing is amiss in the public record of the company, nor the deep stuff Fred and Barney and their minions are finding. Even a DNA check turns up no linkage. I wonder what is going on. Why is Townsend so frigging afraid of Anna finding out about her true birth family. Barney is Running Anna DNA through the national and international registers. Hoping for a hit.

Anna is reading a book in the newly completed library, even though Christian stuck a competition pool table in the room. Anna did add dart board to the Media room, with a four tap wet bar. She also added a water sculpture to Grey's office. I know it annoys him, but it will never leave because she gave it to him.

"Taylor?" Anna ask without looking up from her book

"Yes?"

"Christian and I are going to Detroit on Friday, overnight. Make arrangements, no other family. I don't want anyone to know. Clear?"

"Yes, any special place in Detroit?"

"Just the graveyard, and the Apartment Ella had. Other than that, just a good, clean hotel."

"Yes, Mama. I'll see it done." Leaving the room, whoa Grey is going home, to see his birth mother, and where his life was hell. I'm not sure with the recent events it's wise. But I'm sure Anna has a handle on Grey what's and need to be done.

I arrange for Gail to accompany us. Just in case Anna need support. The arrangements are straight forward. I book the Marriott in the renaissance center near the river. I add the Joe Louis' monument, Motown museum and the Belle Island park. I suspect even with the shoulder, Christian will need the space and running room of the park.

We fly out early Friday morning. We have to back for dinner at the Grey manor on Sunday. We land a move to the hotel. Grey is very agitated, if Anna wasn't glued to him, he's have bolted for home. We drive in the fading light to the quiet graveyard the Grey's payed for Ella to rest.

The grounds are pleasant, peaceful, the quiet breeze ruffle the trees pleasant to eye and ear. Ella Martin has a small stone, simple words. I never knew what was on the stone or I'd have brought more men. Christian is screaming and crying, tearing up the grass, pain rips from him that even Anna can't fix. I squat and hold him, as Anna just holds him tight. Gail rushes from the car, with Sawyer and Parks. We can only wait out the grief and anguish pouring from this broken man.

After a time, he calms as the pain and sorrow leave him, a shell of his normal self. Anna walks him, quietly talking down the road with Sawyer following, Parks get the car, has I hold Gail. We walk to the car, I look one last time at the headstone. "Ella Martin, loved her son Christian" she was just twenty-two years old at her death.

The boss is a mess, they retire to the hotel, alone, we listen for any problems. But none appear. Breakfast is a somber affair. We head into the urban plight of the ghetto, the urban hellhole of drugs and crime, I added eight more CPO and three Armored SUV. The Apartment building is still a drug den, and swamp of prostitutes and Pimps. Christian and Anna walk in like it a normal place and they belong. He stops at the second-floor door, no number or letter. He just turns the door knob an enters. The current hooker, is a drugged out black girl looking about fifty, probably not yet twenty. The pimp runs in demanding money. Grey just straight arms him like it nothing, he put a shoe to the pimp's face. "Their used to be a pimp here, shiny doc martins with silver buckles. Black, tall, scar on his face like jack'o lantern" he asks, cruel and mean.

"yea, old Jack Tre, he's in prison man, please. Please."

"Real name?" Grey demands, as Anna holds his hand.

"don't know; ask the pope on the corner, old man Sullivan. The guy at the corner store." Grey walks away. They walk out the door and down the street. My guys spread out. we look like an invasion. I hope some drugged out fool doesn't start shooting.

The worn store on the corner, is deserted by the time we arrive. Only a Korean woman about eighty and black man about the same, remain. "I'm told you know the real name of a guy called Jack Tre?"

You ain't police, or government, why should I tell you rich boy?"

"Because, you will tell me, even if I have to beat it out of you, and second he killed my mother." Grey the monster is in full bloom. I knew I should have brought a tranquilizer gun.

"Boy, he been in jail eighteen years now, couldn't have killed your mother."

"Her name was Ella, we lived down the block at the red crumble apartment building, second floor, door three." Grey spits like every word is a poison needing release.

"Little Christian Wolfe Martin, that you boy? You've grown, prospered. Who's the lovely lady? Your wife?"

"Yes, I'm Christian Grey now. This is my fiancé Anna. What Tre name?"

"Joseph Kinney Underhill, down in three rivers prison. Another prisoner blinded him about twelve years ago, cut his manhood to nothing I'm told. You let it be boy. He won't bring you closure. I know, took me years to know and forgive." Old mister Sullivan talks wisdom of pain and time.

"thank you. Taylor were leaving." He starts to turn, but Anna hold fast to the spot.

"Mister Sullivan, why did you call Christian, Wolf?"

"Ella said it was his daddy name Wolf with a E, meet him at college down in Houston, Texas. Always said you'd be junior without the Martin. Said he didn't want you all. But you look to have a good life and good girl here. Go home and forget the past, heartache and pain you can't every runaway from as long as it poisons in your mind, boy."

"Thank you, I'm ready Christian."

Thank god, everyone is in the cars heading out. "Where to?" please not the prison. "Motown Jason, please." Anna speaks as she cradles Christian head in her lap. "Enough of our past today. Chris, you promised me a dance on the lawn at Motown."

The rest of the day floats by good, calm and quiet. I get a long rundown on the pimp. He's dying alone, a victim in prison. The Flintstones in Seattle, as the Computer department of GEH is calling itself. Very little improvement over Federation starship Greysword, are working on Christian Wolfe with a E.

We dine at the conservatory on Belle Island. I join them with Gail. I make sure no repeat of last time we dine together. Anna is clowning the table with Christian's facial expressions; taking his med's, getting his vitals checked, can I fluff your Pillow Mr. Grey. The table is rocking as Gail parodies me eating my health vegetables', watching sappy Chick TV, or her favorite one, let's go visit her sister in Portland.

We wander, dancing, to the cars and scenic drive to the airport. I let Sawyer lead the security, as They need Gail and I as friends right now. A late flight home. I carry a sleeping Gail, As Sawyer carries Anna, since I refuse to allow the one arm man to carry her. He's pissed, but he'd be destroyed if he dropped her, injuring her.

We all wake near noon. Christian looks better, calmer and healthier, a fire in his eyes is gone. replaced by the light of Anastasia. She whirls into the kitchen, wearing a dress that screams Woman hear me roar. Sophie will never wear a dress like that, not while I'm breathing. Grey whirls her around the kitchen island and back to their room. They return fifteen minutes later, with Anna in a pout and new dress.

"Gail, is Jason a caveman too? Chris didn't like my dress so he torn it getting me off, I mean helping me take it off." Anna says with a deep blush at her verbal slip. Christian is all hell, yes to both versions. Gail whack my head. "Yes, Anna all men are cavemen. You just need to learn how to geld them properly. Ain't that right Jason poo bear."

"Anna I loved the dress, but only for me. never going to happen you wearing something like that in public."

"Really Mr. Grey. Were scheduled for the Seattle Comic-Com next month. The outfits are already ordered and your wearing what I say, and little old plain jane me is wearing what I ordered. So, buck up Christian Grey, you're going to love it, hate it and worship me in it." she whirls walking away, leaving us stunned. "Don't look so smug Jason, our outfits are just _as_ stressful?" Gail follows Anna out to the great room saying the last word as she disappears thru the hall entrance.

"They wouldn't dare? Would they?" Christian ask me, like I'd frigging know. I shake my head. "Christian women are unknown, unfathomable and unpredictable. But they love us, for some strange a mysterious reason. Go with the flow, you one."

Xxxxxx

Grey Manor. Taylor-pov

The riot is in full bloom as soon as Grey say they went to Detroit. Saw the grave, the slums; Grace is pissed they didn't get to come. Mia, upset she wasn't there for her brother, and Elliot was just pissed about not being able to help his brother. After we, the CPO separated and calmed everyone the discussion of thing progressed till as everyone is seating to eat.

"Mom? Why the head stone?" Christian asks

"What do you mean dear, it was simple just her name and dates." Grace response

"That not what it says now" Anna produces her cell, a quickly pops up the photo. "Ella Martin, loved her son Christian" is clear in the picture. The Greys are stunned, Grace runs and bring a scrapbook, showing Christian at the grave the headstone clearly different.

Carrick calls the graveyard and finds out the head stone was change about four years ago, by a man named Wolfe.


	12. Chapter 12 escape too

Chp12 escape two.

The hounds are fresh on our trail, as I spirit the fox away to mountain peaks of golden stones and gentle valley delights. We park are arse's in the ruins of a once might house, now just blackened ruins of a night spend wasted in drugs and cheap Jack Daniels. The house burned a decade ago while the revelers dance about it screaming curses and pleas to the occult god of excess. Or so the real estate agent told me.

Taylor and Gail are in a RV down the drive, a second hold the other CPOs. Anna and I camp in the ruins as summer blooms on the hills, wilts to falls surprise. A month since Detroit and were no closer to Wolfe or Townsend.

My shoulder has healed, Anna is in worry over the end of this second ninety days. Fearing I'm not as deep or trap in love as she is. Worrying about me. I never realized till she entered my life how much I was alone, broken, and truly at war with myself. How much I truly hated myself.

Now it the opposite, how truly I love myself and my future wife. My blackmailer. I snore over the thought. She is trapped more than me in this trial. I feel her cuddle deeper into me. her nearly naked flesh pressed to mine. My hand plays a simple concerto on her sex. The soft moans and wiggle of need rise my temperature to near boiling. She scoots and rise and sit my man, as the fire light plays wicked shadows under the star filled night. I lay back and let her find her pace and race on my body. Enjoying the feel of her tight around me, breath catches as the light catch's her face in the moments of ecstasy.

The dawn breaks over the mountains above Aspen. I wallow in the feel of her, here in our sleeping bag. Letting the great joy seep into her sleeping form. The innocent, peaceful goddess next to me. my arms hug here tight and I let the angst and worries leave me. Today I make her my slave, my bonded serf of love.

"Grey you're thinking to loud. What gives?"

"Anastasia Steele, look at your left hand." She looks quizzing at me drawing her hand up to the lighted sky, the diamond and sapphire ring glows in the beams of the morning sun.

"Christian? You didn't ask me?"

"I'm not going to ask you. I'm telling you. Blackmailing you so to speak. You're my fiancé for the fall and winter. Or I tell everyone you blackmailing me for my former BDSM lifestyle." I smirk at her.

"you wouldn't dare?" she squeaks like a mouse caught in a trap.

"Try me little one. Try me please. Pretty please with sugar on it." I tease her.

"Fine. Fine Christian! Get the sugar. I don't know why men like us to suck with sugar on it. your already sickly sweet and addictive." She draws her claws down my chest, stomach to my man as she disappears in the sleeping bag. "OGHH! YES!" as the sun brightens and my world focus on a petite little brown haired blue eyed girl sucking me unconcise bliss.

I wake later to smell of bacon and coffee. Stumbling to our RV, wash and shave I exit to a glorious day of Anna, work, and Aspen summer nights. She flashes the ring, giggling that I'm insane. I kiss the chef and hug her to me.

"Tonight's the night we'll make history  
Honey, you and I  
And I'll take any risk to have you by my side  
And stay with you forever

I know you feel these are the worst of times  
I don't believe it's true  
Rumor has it, it's the start of paradise

But I know, if the world just passed us by  
Baby I know, I wouldn't have to cry, no no

The best of times are when I'm alone with you  
Some rain some shine, we'll make this a world for two  
Our memories of yesterday will last a lifetime  
We'll take the best, forget the rest  
And someday we'll find  
These are the best of times  
These are the best of times" Denis de young

We dance slowly as the pancakes rise. Bacon all cooked and we sit to eat. Soon I'll have my idiot brother build us a house here in Aspen. On the haunted lot. Tomorrow we return to Seattle and the dreaded Comic-com. Anna or my staff won't tell me what the costumes are. I hope I can live thru this test of sanity and control. What was I thinking challenging the Flintstones to a Mortal Combat throw-down. They kicked my butt, that what I get having Elliot the Boastful on my side.

The plane into Seattle is loud with the music of Snow Patrol as Anna dances for me. Gail joins her as me a Taylor watch two women like mother and daughter, tease us. We stand a slow dance the women of our dreams. The world is bright a I'm master of my fate, screw trying to be master of the frigging universe. I just want to be master of Anna and slave to Anastasia. The facets of my future wife, giggles as I whisper the lyrics to her ear, nibbling and tonguing the delightful flesh.

Xxxxx

Comic-com -1hour till arrival

"HELL NO! NO WAY ANASTASIA! NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GOING LIKE THAT!" I scream in my best command and obey voice. She smirks at me in her Hutt slave princess outfit. How in the hell am I keeping the hordes of horny nerds away from her? Hell, how am I going to walk around with a massive boner all frigging day.

I hear screaming from the staff quarter. As Gail exits in a nearly identical outfit. Jason is begging her to change. But the two vixens refuse. They at least don coats to go to the convention. We head out to GEH. I've chartered a bus for the staff and us to go to the convention center around the corner.

What the Hell! Half the staff is wearing identical Princess Leia slave costumes. There must be twenty of them. Andrea and even my sister Mia are decked out in the obscene bathing suit thing. Can it get any worse? I turn to the sound of the parents. Great just great! Ray and Merce are in Conan the barbarian costumes, Ray in a fur speedo, I am surly going blind. Mom and dad in Sci-Fi fantasy outfits. One should never see one's mother in a costume's smaller than a one-piece bathing suit. Mom has just as much skin showing and Mia and Anna. I pull my hair. This has got to be the worst. It can't get any more wrong.

In walks the living proof that brains and brawn are not compatible in the same body at the same time. Elliot has arrived in his Road Warrior II evil villain costume. I've worn submissive sex gear with more coverage. My brother is in a pouch thong three sizes to small, cross studded belt around his chest and a hockey mask. The most coverage is the knee-high buccaneer boot on his feet or the squirrel tail covering his butt crack. I'm blind, Damm it! Blind.

Devon is not much better, wearing the Tina Turner Thunder Dome see thru steel mesh dress. AGH! I'm glad I'm dressed like Hans Solo and not like Fred as Darth Vader, or Barney like Luke Skywalker. Shit, shit Roz and Gwen just walk in dressed as Babylon Five trader with slave girl. Roz as a slave girl is wild. Disturbingly so.

The bus loads and we head into the belly of the beast. The CPO are going as Men-in-Black, not a far stretch or the need for costumes. Taylor is extra hot as the lead Man-in-black. With his large space rifle which Fred had made. It's a multi-shot taser, with radio and video display from Parks in the security booth.

The Comic-com is better than I thought, the place is a hoard of slave princess outfits. The girls just blend in. I have to stare down a bunch of pimple faced teenage nerds with cameras. But I manage to have a good time. We wander the booths, the different halls. Relax in the Starship Greysword booth and lounge. I can really get into the scene. I have dozens of people in my line of work greet me and relax talking business and world events. This is way better than Golf.

One hour later, I was wrong this sucks big elephant turds. The Princess Leia contest started, Anna is on stage prim and preening for the crowd. She never leaves my eyes. we never break eye contact. As she dances across the stage. Luckily Andrea takes first and Mia third. Anna is seventh. She jumps off the stage into my arms with the ribbon, happy as a clam. I kiss her to the cheers of the crowd and family.

She is so stoked to have placed. She was so scared of being in public. I can't help but be proud and happy. We wander the movie monster hall. A old man sitting next to life size cutout of Cornelius and John Chambers the makeup artist and CIA hero. A movie is in production about the 1980 recuse of hostage s from Iran. A large poster heralds his achievements.

The old guy work for Chambers in Hollywood, and on the Star trek next generation and Voyager. He a happy go lucky guy, playing on his minor fame and friends. Can't blame him for that. Anna is a sponge about Star Trek. She asking a million questions.

"Wolfe baby what are you doing here?" says a blonde in a beehive star trek outfit. "Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else."

I grab her arm. "Wolfe who? Who do I remind you of?" I snarl at the scared woman about fifty.

"Let me go! I call the police." I let her go, before she can escape Anna bullies her into a corner.

"Who does my boyfriend remind you of his father Mr. Wolfe?"

"Wolfe has a son, my god the scamp. Wait that means he's not gay. Are you sure your Christopher Wolfes son?" she asks, suddenly eager for information. Scandal and ruin lite her mercenary eyes. "Taylor, see she signs a NDA, or face some court time for slander." Anna commands, my hot babe.

"What city is he in this month?" Anna ask as we leave

"He's always in Key West. He never leaves there. Never?" she asks confused and very afraid as the men in black descent on her. Anna reaches into my utility belt producing my cell phone. Everyone is here at the conventions who is she calling.

"Hello operator Key West Florida, Christopher Wolfe yes with a E."

"please connect me." she put the phone on speaker.

"Westside Bar and Grill, who you want."

"Wolfe please?" Anna ask all sweet and sure of the words.

"hey Wolfe phone, the boss will be right with you."

"you got Wolfe,"

"Mr. Christian Wolfe or Christopher Wolfe?"

"Who is this!" the happy voice is gone and replaced with a hard-brutal edge.

"My name is Christian Grey. Ella son." I say brutal punch back.

"Where are you at?" he demands

"Seattle, GEH Hq downtown" I say

"be there tomorrow, don't leave town. I will find you."

"I will be at GEH Hq, if you don't show I'll hunt you down like a dog." I punch back

"you are your father's son, see you tomorrow." Hangs up. I stare at Anna in fear what did he mean by the last part, I'm my father's son. not you're my son. chip off the old block. I sweat the world as tomorrow I may meet my father, or at least my relatives.

The limo ride home is harsh. I sweat and worry about the tomorrow. The parents find us after the convention. I tell them what has happened. Tomorrow can't come soon enough for me.

Xxxxxx

Sunday, morning I sit in my house. Anna has gone to GEH. She made me stay here with Taylor and Gail. The parents are with me. Ray and Merce are here as well. We don't know when he'll show up. Sawyer and Parks will keep Anna safe.

Xxxxxxxxxx

GEH HQ: SEATTLE a-pov

I wait for the mysterious Wolfe to arrive. I sit sipping tea at the receptionist desk, talking with Emily and Andrea on the phone. I see a cab pull up to the front. A copper hairs man exists, I could think for a second it Christian, except the tan and severe limb. He walks up to the door and opens its. I sit and wait his progress to me. "I'm here to see Christian Grey!"

"Yes and No." rising I motion to the sitting area. "you're talking to me first. Wolfe."

"Who the hell are you!" the CPO pop out of the wood work.

"My name is Anna Steele, Christian fiancé. NOW SIT THE FUCK DOWN SO WE CAN TALK! Like civilized people." I walk over and sit down.

"Boss little thing, well Anna Steele. Where Christian, to scared to face me?"

"More like too Wild to control over his father showing up."

"Good thing I'm not his father. Just his uncle. So, what's he like. I couldn't find anything on him other than this war with Kavanagh media and Townsend industries"

"Didn't check the TMZ site. We did a large spread in Monto-Carlo months back. He looks s like you, same hair, eyes, temperament. Tell me uncle why you're here."

"Because I thought he was dead. Everything I checked in Detroit said he died. The only thing I had was a letter from Ella I found in my brother's things after he died. My brother inherited a terrible temper and total lack of morals. If I knew he exist I would have raised him, Ella wouldn't have been where she was. His life would have been better."

"he was adopted by loving caring people, you'll meet later today. When did his father die?

"six years ago, I found the letter five years ago. I traced Ella to Detroit and found the birth and dead certificate. I had the head stone changed. She really loved her son, begged my brother to come get her, if not her his son. he did neither."

"What did your brother do for a living?"

"He did private security, wars. We came up together in the Seals, special ops, transferred to the CIA. Did a lot of classified shit in dirty places to evil people? Till Chris just started being evil, so I quit, besides the whole gay in the military thing was wearing on me."

"my father was in the Rangers, special forces. Ray Steele?"

"Never met him, heard of him. He probably heard of us. The Copperheads?"

I disembody voice from the table speaks "Yes, I've heard of you and your brother. The mad pit viper Seawolf eight"

He looks at the table. "We're a tech company, Christian and his family have been listening with my father and step mother. Questions?'

"why the setup."

"because, if you were a threat. I would neutralize you here, keeping Christian safe. Thinking I'm just a little thing. Turn around and look at your stomach." He does seeing the red dot of Sawyer gun dead on him.

"your very heavy for a tech company?"

"We have enemies that demand our best in threat assessment and neutralization. The question is our; you friend or foe Christopher?"


	13. Chapter 13 relatives speaking

Chp13 relatives speaking

The morning is bright and peaceful as I wake my snoring beast. He was up late learning about his family history from his new discovered uncle. Wolfe is a complicated man, three very different faces. The Seal, tough and brutal, the killing machine. The Gay Blade, macho and romantic, a true bear of the species, and last the Uncle, the kind, caring, tormented man trying to right the wrongs of is family.

The uncle was mostly last night, they discovered the joys of kinship and horrors of evil kinsmen. The twins as I think of them, were orphaned at near birth, raised in and out of the state till they aged out. Seldom ever being together. They became two different people. Christian the evil, self-absorbed killer, and adrenal junkie and Christopher the gentle man, with a deep love of people and life.

Well most of the time, they found common traits and very different ones as well. Wolfe has no musical talent and neither did his brother. Also, neither brother was very good in math. These must be Ella traits and gift to Christian.

Christian is reconciling the new information about his birth father. A selfish lonely man who thought nothing of destroying young woman for his pleasure and greed. Much like the man I started blackmail months ago. The similarity is wrenching to Christian mind, that he was primed genetically to be a Dom and ruin people for pleasure. All it took was a evil woman to light the spark.

The world turns dark, evil, wanton destroyer of worlds, in his eyes as the layout of his life scream thru his soul, breaking and mincing the man. Then suddenly the emotions shift and rays of hope and happiness cascades over his face. "I would have been my father a hundred times worse. If not for you. you showed me hope, love and above all else myself. Never letting me forget I am more than my birth, more than my family, more than myself. I am you're heart and soul."

I crush under the words of strength and love. How could I ever leave this man, who rises me from the ashes to be the woman who deserves and needs him, just him. Never the money, or the fame or even the anything but Chris. My lover, friend, my soul catcher and guardian. I hold my fate on my hand, a simple ring of diamond and sapphires heralds my rank, privilege to the world at large. His betrothed, shield maiden to the warrior, wife and mother.

Grace is bringing over Ella box tomorrow, with several diaries and journals. Wolfe tells Chris that his parents met in Houston while Ella was starting college at 17, a math and science scholarship student. And Christian Sr. was finishing his doctor's degree in international studies. So, Chris get super brains from both sides. Ella was orphaned from birth, left at a firehouse door in Dallas.

I cuddle in his arms, feeling the emotions course thru him, good and bad. Letting myself be a emotional sink, draining the negative from him, a shield to his soul. I cried with them, for them and for myself and the scared seventeen year alone in the world, pregnant and abandoned by the man she loved. I hope the dairies will allow Chris to finish healing over Ella. She did the best she could, Grace and Carrick's Charity "Coping Together" would have saved her if it had existed.

Wolfe is like a lot of dad's friends. The big softie in house, the cruel valiant warrior in battle. Wolfe as he prefers to be called is a likable guy. He meshed with dad, no surprise there, but also with Carrick and Elliot. They plan a Golf game Wednesday if the weather holds. Christian likes to spent time with the males of the clan, but hates golf, because he sucks at it. I even beat him with my lousy swing and childish behavior.

Elliot takes Wolf out Tuesday night to run the clubs, Devon tags along to keep Elliot honest. Seems Wolfe is a dedicated bachelor and player. I can see traces of that in Christian, genetically good looks can warp a person mind on how privileged they are to the opposite sex, or attracted sex. Christian is well trained to look only at me, and me him.

I plan a quiet evening cooking together and a comedy we both like, Young Frankenstein" and possibly Blazing Saddles" I've already arrange a room at the Hyatt if Wolfe gets lucky. No drunk scene at the wee-hour of the morning. Wolfe gives me a dead-on copy of my Christian's pout. Genetic facial ques clearly run in the family.

I spent some time on my online college courses, and the GEH business overviews. The HR staff is on overdrive after the leaks and moles. The new head of the HR department is shaken when I fired the previous one, on my authority alone. Like Chris wasn't going to back me up,

I'm more than an innocent face and petite coed. I've grown and learn so much being with Christian, I can understand the spreadsheets, the formulas he uses, and the interaction of the department in the merger and acquisitions and threw out the company. Gage the negotiations and the personality and quirks of the staff and targets.

I work hard thru the course work till cold drops seize my spine. I look up into the most beautiful grey eyes. "Take a break?" Chris ask all let's go kinky sex in the bedroom. I pout. Stand, walk over and lock the door. Turning to the prince of kink. I lay face down over the pool table. Wiggle my ass. "No, but you have five minute"

Chris is a fiend as my panties torn and ripped float down over the other side of the table. I should think, but the sex, hard and rough fuck is mind blowing and cleansing to my woes. I scream his name as he sucks my ring finger with his devilish tongue, as the orgasms rain down on us. Bring it to my lips. A vow, promise, a future.

Xxxxxx

I've wonder of late what it would be like to have Christian and our son together, a family. Today Wednesday near dinner, I experience the trial of those thoughts. as my two alpha males pout and grouse about the humiliation of the Golf game this morning. God, give me strength to endure the two-prima donna's sulking and pouting the afternoon. Even Gail can't help but laugh at the uncle and nephew argue over who fault the loss was, which hole, and above all else who owes Elliot a case of beer and Carrick a case of Scotch.

I preen and tease the tantruming duo too happiness and at least civility with an outing to see the latest Fast and Furious movie. I enjoy the company, not the movie so much, but hey, it's a guy movie, I torment Chris with plenty of chick flicks. We walk back to Escala in the cool night air, enjoying the talk, walk. I revel in company of my men. I hate to see them leave. But I know they will always be there for me.

Xxxxxxxx

Friday is here, Wolfe must get back to Key West, his Bar, restaurant, hotel and charter fishing business need his attention, as does his dozen or so boy toys. The player crows from the ramp. We promise a visit. I watch the bird lift into the sky in my man's arms. The demons of is youth are gone forever, he knows now is mother loved him, did the best she could.

The diaries speak of love found, lost and forsaken, the dreams and reality, every rejection of aid, shelter, pious do-gooders and bureaucrats leaving a mother and infant in the street rather than aid them. The pimp and the start into hell.

The entries become more and more disjointed and scattered. Till the last page, on the day of her death. The heart break as she begs another prostitute to get help, she couldn't go on, couldn't live with Christian's pain, her only choice to die and force the state to take him.

Christian is even more focused on helping people like his birth mother. Barney helps me blow up and enhance Ella picture. It now stares from his office wall with the rest of family. She looks so happy and free. Finally, at peace, with her beloved son. Grace is also at peace as the ghost of Ella no longer haunts her relationship with Christian. Mia is most effected by entries, since her birth mother gave her up at birth and never returned. Was her mother spared the horror, or did she succumb to the cruel winds wreck her on the rocks of life.

Saturday: afternoon

Christian and Roz have flown to Taiwan to takeover a shipping company and its fleet. I'm left on my own, Chris need the away time to grow. I need the time to think about the engagement. We are both blackmailing the other into a relationship, do I want it? does he? Do we? We, the magical word of our life right now. We this and we that, and just we together and We are happy, loved and we are team, partners, a pair. I let the words ramble thru my brain. We, love, loved, us, forever and a day, family, married and kids

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seattle general medical building 2: Saturday afternoon

Paper, paper everywhere and not drop of ink, the world will end tomorrow the paperwork another week. Paperwork the bane of the medical profession and the world. Old bill was wrong killing all the lawyers won't cure the world's ills, burn all the paper first will make the world a better place then the lawyers. Computer make it easier but no less tedious and hateful. I mean how many time can I say the same thing to the insurance companies to get permission for a treatment.

"KNOCK" on my door. "Come in! oh, Hi Milo good news" I ask pleading with Milo Kromesky, the liaison of the transplant registers. The man who gives hope and life or death. I have several patients waiting organ and bone marrow donors.

"Well, good news possible. You put in a DNA for an A. Steele last week. A hit in Tennessee, Memphis to exact for a ten-year-old leukemia patient, bone marrow candidate. She needs it by Wednesday at the latest, before she has to start a new round of chemo. The family has money, all-expense paid. If we can get Steele out there today or tomorrow."

"Why the rush?" I ask, afraid I already know the answer.

"She's allergy to two of the Chemo drugs in first round protocols" A marrow transplant is her best hope."

"I'll call Anna right now. She will I'm sure consent."

"Anna, Christian fiancé? You think she would do this?" milo ask.

"Yes, I believe she will take this opportunity to help a child. The risk is small, and the reward great. She a very caring and level headed young woman. I'll call you within the hour with a decision."

I ask Anna to rush over and see me. I wander the children ward. The hopes and dreams sprout here or wither and die here. My soul aches to cure them, heal the body and mind. I've in my life give bone marrow three times, all three recipients still live and have families and futures. I know Anna will volunteer, she just that kind of girl.

I read a story to several Cancer patients, acting out the story with finger puppets. I see Anna enter, she moves to molly in her bed near the end of the ward, A drunk driver took her lower leg, and a infection the rest. She having a hard time adjusting to the new world at the tender age of six. Anna sits a start to talk, focus on my story. "The lion Roars and chase the Ghazali across the plain, zigging and zagging, this way and" "Giggle" erupt from Molly and Anna and she flaps her hands and chase a something about molly's head." I finish the story has Anna dance about the room, chasing dust motes in the air with a butterfly. Soon Anna has all the children chasing dust motes with hands acting as butterflies.

I see Molly's mother in the window, I wave her in to play and watch the power of laughter and joy heal the children and adults. I finally get Anna and we leave for my office. Sitting I marvel at the young woman before me. how a child could endure the brutal abuse and rise and grow into this woman of note. It's a miracle of God and Raymond Steele.

"Anna, I put your DNA in several medical databases last week. The bone marrow registry has a hit in Memphis Tennessee for a ten-year old leukemia patient. She need the transplant as soon as possible give she allergic to two of the chemo drugs. They would like you to fly out tonight and begin prep for the operation on Monday Morning"

"Grace, I'm not sure I can." She states. I'm shocked she would even balk at the chance to save a Child's life. She walks out the door. I can't believe she wouldn't do this. She walks back in with her CPO Sawyer.

"Sawyer, can I go to Memphis this night, security wise?" she asks him. I realize she didn't say no, she concerned about security with a war on, I should have thought better of her and myself.

"Give me an hour or two to work out the arrangement. Dr. Grey you have the Hospital and client information?" Sawyer ask me, shit I don't, it not usually procedure. "no, let me get Milo in here"

I call Milo, who's is in my office head to head with Sawyer within minutes. The security with the Townsend, Hyde and Kavanagh hunting us is tight with nothing to chance. Anna call Merce, ask her to join her. I should go, but I have procedure all next week. "Sawyer plan on Merce coming with me." Anna tells them

Cary and I see them off on a charter flight to Memphis after a late dinner at Escala. I have such a good feeling about what she doing. The world is turning golden for us and the family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday: Memphis Tennessee, Peabody hotel 3am

I walk into the palatial hotel, watching the local security surround us. I feel like a Princess, Mom holds me up as my tired bones desire only my bed. She seems to take this in stride and normalcy. I couldn't sleep on the plane, instead I studied all the stuff I could find on bone marrow transplants and procedures. I wish Chris was here with me, not half a world away. But mom's here and that counts. My evil step mother as she demands I call her. Just think the words giggles me in the opposite of their meaning.

I slumber a few hours till, the restlessness gets the better of me; I wander with Sawyer into the Capriccio grill for Sunday brunch. I eat a little knowing the pre-op diets is just hours away. We have to be at the hospital by two to begin. A nurse met the plane and drew blood and urine for labs. The little girl need the transplant before she has to start the next round of chemo, which would have been just days away.

I dine with Sawyer, who leaves to checking that the local security is set in place and ready. "Anastasia, so nice to see you dear, Oh I'm sorry I thought you were my friend Anastasia Lawrence. You're the spitting image of her, younger though. Have a pleasant brunch" an elderly lady says wandering away. Deja-vie hits me. I sit stunned as Merce joins me. The lady is gone. I talk to mom at what she said. "Anna you're a gorgeous woman, many people have your coloring and looks, it not strange to have people think your someone else. I get it a lot even with my height."

I file the thought in the back of my brain. Since I learned Frank Lambert was not my biological father, I wonder who. At least that worm Townsend isn't my dad either. Merce take me to the 11am Duck march. I marvel at the ducks, and the beautiful image of them living in the hotel. With that image in my head, we're off to the hospital to get started on the paperwork and procedures.

XXXXXX

The hospital on the edge of town, is modern and light filters thru out the design, making it airy and even joyful in places. I fill out paperwork till my arm aches. They should have given me this on the plane. I finish as we wait for my Doctor to go over the lab work.

I watch a kid in a motorized wheelchair come screaming down the hallway, spinning and terrorizing the staff. A cute girl she looks familiar like I've seen and known her all my life. The nurse scream behind me. "Abigail! Stop that horse play." The girl stops and looks at us. Than races to me, "Aunt Dee you came!" screaming to my feet. She looks and me I look at her and realize why she looks familiar, she me as a little girl.

"Who are you you're not Aunt Dee?" she demands, bossy little thing. I see the wrist bands, the multiple color indicating ward and illness. We both have the striped pink band of transplant patients. "Well, manners are lost on the youth here in Memphis, I am Anastasia Steele from Seattle on the Sound, you are?" I try my best British high class snob accent, scrounging up my nose. Merce is giggling already at my act.

"Steele! You're here to save my life from the cancer, cool. Wait, your Anastasia? No way! My mom is Anastasia too. WOW! Who she?" Abigail ask breathless. The child I'm here to save is a pistol as Ray would say.

"please introduce me to Lady on your right, is the proper way to ask, Abagail. This is my evil step Mother Mercedes Forman, soon to be Steele. She will turn you into a bunny rabbit if your cross her or ill-mannered to her." I tease and teak her nose. She squeals at the play.

Merce goes stunned quiet as a shadow fall over us. I look up into an older copy of myself. "Mommy this is Anastasia Steele, my saviors_" she trails off at the look in her mother face, stunned and horror.

"Anastasia Rose?" she asks, as I nod she faints. I hear pounding as staff descent on us. We're hustle into a private conference room. Sawyer starts to shut the door, the door bounces him off the wall as three huge men enter the room. He recovers drawing his gun. The older one turns to him. The stare. "Daddy!" screams Abagail rushing into Youngest giants arms. "Sawyer It's ok I think. You are (to the oldest man. Turns to me and does a double take.) you are?" I repeat the question.

"Mike Lawrence, the grandfather, my eldest son Ricky, and youngest Alexander, Alex for short. Your all are?"

"Anastasia Rose Steele, my future mother Mercedes Forman, my CPO Sawyer. We seem to have family resemblance and history given she (pointing at the older copy of me) knows my name."

The other me, speaks hugging her daughter and husband. "your Anastasia Rose Gorman, 19-year-old, a scar on your right thigh on the hip bone."

I stand stunned and shaken, Merce holds me. "I am Anastasia Rose Steele, 19, with the scar. I took the name of my step father who raised me. your mother is Carla Wilkes?"

The older man looks at us. The doctors look at us. An older nurse with command presence, as Ray would say. "All right. This is a cluster f #$%K. get your lawyers to sort it out. Right now, we need to get these two (pointing at me and Abigail) in prep. For the transplant surgery planned at 5am. Everything else can wait, you're still going thru with the procedure?" she asks me.

"Yes, no matter what the outcome of our meeting, I'm here to try to save your life (pointing at Abigail). Let get this circus on the road. Merce take care of the history and lawyers." I follow the nurse out of the room, followed by my what?

"you're my what exactly," I turn to the other one, I really need a name to go with the face.

"your older Sister, Anastasia Leilani Lawrence, our middle sister is due any minute. Detra Didiscus Howard. Dad named us for his three maiden aunts who raised him. The middle name is from his passion for botany. You were stolen right after your second month. We never got a ransom, or anything. You just disappeared. Dad was devastated, totally broken he died two years later."

"my mother?" I ask, I know she hasn't said

"She died giving you life" she says with a tear on her cheek. "Sawyer call my Flintstones; tear Carla apart, I want to know everything about her, this and Townsend." I bark. I notice I'm the only one walking.

"What now?"

"you have Flintstones!" Abigail ask

"Who Carla" Leilani ask fearful

"What has her adopted sick evil bastard cousin have to do with anything." Alex ask menacing and hard.

"One: yes, I have Flintstones, my computer genius's Fred and Barney at GEH, Christian, my fiancé, company, you'll love them all geek and funny. Two: Carla Wilkes the woman claiming to be my birth mother. Three: Werner Townsend the man trying to kill me, why I don't know, but I bet you do" I state.

"Alright introduction finished, good. Family history can wait, let move it people, I'm missing the Big Bang Theory" barks the nurse.

"Cool can we catch it too, love Sheldon." I perk up, as Abigail and mother catches up to me. "they have TV in the prep room, we're team Sheldon too."

I see Sawyer pull Alex aside to confer. They don't look happy or sane. Merce and Mike are catching up to us. They seem sane, a set in that parental know-it-all kind way, I wonder if I'll ever be that calm and assured with my kids and grandkids. The thought makes me swoon and dance a step.

"What are you thinking about sis"

"Yea, what makes you so happy Aunt Rose" Abigail chimes giggling

"A hot copper haired boy named Christian Trevelyan Grey. my man, future husband" I giggle flashing my ring and smiling like a loon.

"She does that all the time, thinking about her dreamboat boyfriend and he still has to get Ray approval" Merce rains on my parade. But it's fleeting as I realize my family is bigger and brighter and truly happy with me. Plus, I get the chance to save my niece the sparky little Abigail.


	14. Chapter 14 head of the hyena

Chp14 head of the hyenea

The flashes of bombardment to the south indicate the Russians are closing the noose on Peenemunde Main complex. I stand on the water tower at Nevenkirchen to the north of the haloed island. The small research center for the A-A wasserfall (guided air to air missile) Rockets. I shake with the dread of the coming evacuation to Thuringia and Sangerhausen. The new research center. I look down at the small Child bride of mine. Children having Children, Detra would have said with horror. I'm just sixteen and a wunder-kinder of the Modern man. Rudigar my old cousin in the SS would have said Aryan race, except I'm short, skinny, brown hair brown eyes and everyone before my wedding would have bet homosexual. Since my world is books, math and physics, gentle manners and quiet Selbstbeobachtung volksmarches the wilds. Today, I must be a man. Sarah the fourteen-year-old maid of the boarding house here in Nevenkirchen, my very pregnant bride. Must hide her Jewish past. She small, petite, brown hair and enormous blue eyes. She grabbed my heart and soul the first time we met. She must get out of here before the Russian arrive or the SS find out.

I see the light of the sedan coming, Rudigar is here. He wormed his way into the evacuation to Sangerhausen. His job in the hell hole of Wifo mine and Dora dead camp is finished. His expertise and experience assembling the V2 is to be translated into the Wasserfall. A wasted mechanical engineer in the brutal SS. I climb down and gather my wife. Rudigar has gotten a pass to bring his girlfriend the Fifteen-year-old Frida, the very picture of Aryan perfection without a soul or heart. She claims to be pregnant too.

Sangerhausen is a brief stop on the way home to Eichen, but that is gone to allies bombers. The harrowing 396km trek through the line and hills to Aunt Annie farm at Odental in the relaxing hills of the Bergisches lands, outside the ruins of Cologne. My motherly relatives who raised me, take us in. My Aunt Anastasia and her cousin Aunt Anna, poor Aunt Detra died with Cologne in her house last year (allied bombers), right after I transferred from Gessen university to Marburg- Philipp University do to the leveling of Gessen by the same allied bombers. I miss the Alter bolanischer gardens and the might Schloss on the hill.

The war ends with whimpers in the hills around us. Were in the French zone, lucky Sarah speaks French, mastering several languages. Rudigar arrives on Christmas day 1946 with Frida very heavy with child. He lost a lot of weight, is very sick, soon to die, but he's cut a deal with Americans. I, Sarah, Werner my son and Frida go to America. I will work on the American Missile program. The American military arranges for us to die, so the Russian won't know we've escaped to America. The let me keep my first name Thomas and a change my last name Gehrman to Thomland. I don't see the issue, but we are getting out of here. I say good bye to my Aunt. I will try to bring them to America as soon as I can.

I dump Frida and her son Werner in Tacoma, Washington. While Sarah and I with our son Werner land in Redstone Arsenal Alabama as the Gorman family. Frida changes her name to Townsend, keeping the fiction that I'm Werner Von Stadt Senden y Townsend's father. Rudigar boy is as evil and morally broken has was his father. He hates me, the reality of his SS heritage, i married a jew. His mother dies from social disease after he's leaving for college.

My son Werner Isiah Gorman is a brilliant lad, small like me and his mother. Sarah dies giving me a second son William Ezekiel. I cannot handle the two small boys, I arrange to have my aunts come over. The army men are confused by Anastasia Gehrman and Anastasia Von den Eichen. I so wish my Aunt Detra Hessdorfer had lived to see my sons. Happy days in youth spend swimming in the Dhunn lake above Odental farm with her. I live to see my son off to college at MIT in Boston at sixteen, I'd already earned my master in math and physic by that age. The chemical and fumes my passions for rockets, end my life in the arms of my loved one. Sarah, I will soon join you in heaven.

Diary of Thomas Gehrman born 1929 Eichen Westphalia Germany, died 1965 Redstone Arsenal Alabama

I read granddad's diary again, looking out the car window as I speed thru the Tennessee landscape. The family is with Abby in the hospital, she found a donor. I wonder what she like this A. Steele, the family phone is strangely silent. Everything is going to voice mail. I dread what will happen if she dies. I reflect, the nagging question of our lives where is Rose.

I don't remember being just two, any of the events of that night in 1989. Just mother was gone, and Rose was so small and happy. Nine-year-old Leilani was bossy, sad. Mildred the housekeeper/nanny was sad to. The South Carolina born African-American housekeeper of Granddad, and the Aunts now ours. It would be years before I could understand and feel the emotions of that night. I bear the scar on my chest from the gunshot that woke the house.

Early one morning about two months after Rose was born and Nixi, our mother had died. Two people broke into the house and stole Rose and shot me and Leilani. Dad managed to shot one, a man named Otto Kirchen. The other a woman escaped with Rose. I can remember standing at mother grave in the hill outside of Livermore California. Watching my father lowered into the ground, I was just four. The loss of mom and Rose broke him. Damaged Leilani and I forever. I visit the grave every year on my birthday. A promise I made till Rose is home.

I search every year for Rose, praying she alive and happy. We've never understood why she was taken or why we were shot. The only clue was an instruct sheet, spelling out the cold evil deed. I need to put this pain behind me, as the hospital grows in my vision. Abby need a happy aunt not a worried one.

I enter to a Security lock down. Not just the Lawrence normal crew. I watch as a blond hottie step up to me. "You must be Detra. Sawyer, Grey Security. We need to talk about Anastasia Rose." I nearly faint at the words. Race my CPO helps me to a chair. Mike Lawrence the leader of his Family joins us.

"What is going on Mike? Who is this and why Rose?" I ask afraid to hope, dream or even dare to believe in miracles.

"Well, Detra, Alex told you we found a donor for Abby, a nearly perfect match." God, he's drawing this out. I tall gorgeous mature woman sits next to me. "hi, I'm Mercedes."

"YES, GET ON with it please Mike"

"Well turns out A. Steele was Anastasia Rose Steele from Seattle, this is her step-mom-to-be. Your sister is home." I just sit stunned processing the information. My little sister is home and saving my niece, correction our niece's life. I jump up and do my Snoop dance, I Don't care. Not one frigging bit; it's not dignified or proper behavior for the wife of a billionaire. I dance to release the pend up angst and joy. I calm and re-sit down, bouncing with anticipation of my sister.

The blond hottie CPO push a cell phone with a picture of a petite brown hair woman, I don't think she my sister, the eyes to cold an merciless, evil tinted irises shine in the fake innocent face. Could it be? "This is Carla Maria Wilks, the woman claiming to be Anna biological mother." The bitch who stole my sister, I stare hard, nothing ring a bell or stirs memories, "Maybe Leilani knows?" they shake their heads no.

"We know that Werner Townsend is trying to kill her, she is a threat to his wealth and position." I digest the information on Werner the worm. Our very distance and evil cousin. I need help, I need my Merry. I pull my cell phone and call my Computer genius, former BFF roommate from MIT. "Merry I need a complete rundown on anything in the Rose file about a Carla Maria Wilkes, Werner the worm, and ("Frank lambert" blondie interject) Frank Lambert of Louisville" I look at everyone as Merry crunches the computer files.

"how did you know Lambert was from Louisville?" Mercedes ask.

"the Lambert's were neighbors when dad and mom lived in Redstone, Dad wrote Frank a letter to join the Army. Why?"  
"Carla claimed Frank as Anna's biological father, that held till the Doc. Matched the blood types on the dog tags Ray wears and proved it wrong." Blond hottie says

"I'm confused who's the DOC? And Ray?"

Mercedes speaks with a light British accent, "Ray is Anna's dad, The DOC is Dr. Grace Grey, Anna's future mother-in-law. Before you ask. Ray is Carla second husband and raised Anna since the bitch prove incapable of doing it."

"Ok" "War, what's good for absolutely Nothing" Merry's ringtone blares. I grab the receiver hoping for news. "Well spoiled brat, Frank and Carla were married, Carla's Mom was Theresa De Young of LA. Ring a bell. Werner's cougar in College. Seems Carla married Frank and had a very mysterious birth in Ft. Bragg a week after the snatch. Showed up couple of days after the supposed birth at home to registry one Anastasia Rose Lambert, Frank filed the same day for a hardship discharge the same day, died the next in a parachute accident, seem he was too stoned to pull the cord. Werner's been paying her a monthly 5 grand to an off-shore account. Her DNA match from an arrest in Vegas shows she Worms daughter. I'm looking to find the girl, she' probably in Georgia near the mother."

"No, she here with us, saving Abby. She from Seattle." I say proudly to my BFF.

"What? Wait a moment, Anna Steele of Seattle, THE ANASTASIA STEELE OF GEH, the Princess of GREYVILLE! I'm sending you the Monte-Carlo pic's. She bagged your Husbands main competition Christian Grey. Wait till Yagi hears this. Wait you both bagging Billionaires, No fair, BFF not Fair at all"

"Merry, please I need to go a meet the girl. Besides Yagi need the competition to keep him honest and happy. I wonder if we can merge. Bye." I turn to a very deep looking Mercedes. "Your married to Yeager "YAGI" Howard, CEO of Bright Star Enterprise, the Tony Stark of America"

I nod, "yea?" "enough of the family shit and threats, Sawyer run the ball, Christian and Ray will want to drive the stakes in, but I still don't understand why Townsend is so scared of Anna, you all are alive. What would her death mean?" she says

"Uncle William died in 2000 he left his fortune to us girls provided we all three marry. Not one or two, but all three. Otherwise the fortune is Werner's, he's leveraged his whole company on the wealth of that trust fund going to him. After all, three billion dollars in gold bullion, Wasserfall Hedge fund in Bonn is nothing to sneeze at."

"why not kill her then?" Sawyer ask

"IF Rose died in a crime or we could prove Worm's involvement, the hedge fund diverts to charity, nobody gets it."

Xxxxx

Walking down the hall I scan the pic's Merry sent me. WOW my Sister is HOT. I walk into the Prep op ward, Abby is cuddle up to a brown hair copy of us in bed, Leilani sit next to them. There watching TV, A Muppet rerun, Big Bang must have just ended. I just crawl into bed and hug my found sister. The tears flow as I have fulfilled my promise to my parents. my sister is home, happy and loving.

Xxxxxx

Taiwan: Kuàilè de dàchuán shipyard and shipping offices:

c-pov

Friday one full week since I left Seattle, six days since Anna found her family. The negotiates are going slow and rough, Anna's in Memphis with her found family, I'm relieved that Carla is not my future in-law. I want to rush to her, but she demanded I stay a finish this. Merce and Ray have the new family in hand and the information makes the war nearly won. Carla has skipped to a non-extradition country; Townsend company is coming apart as his finances are evaporating has my pending marriage dooms him. I revel in the knowledge that by next week, we will be free of him and only the evil Mr. Hyde remains.

"Gentlemen, the offer is good for exactly five minutes. Roz finish the signing or packing up. I'm heading home to Anna."

"Christian she in Memphis." Roz corrects me.

"Where ever she is! It home. An I will always need to be there with her."

Xxxxxx

Large Estate house and horse ranch outside of Memphis:

C-pov

I walk into a tea party on the Lawn. I shake my head at the sight of three Anna's, no make that four: the little one is bouncing on a giant's shoulders. I walk up and my Anna rockets into my arms. Kissing me to the ground and heavenly bliss. After the Jeers and cat calls she introduces me. i waltz her to a distance fence lined pasture of furry horses. "their medieval walking ponies" Anna chimes, as I take her lips. She shines under my love, I explode in happiness. Families forged, found and cherished, I am so lucky to have been blackmailed by this girl.

Anna-pov

Christian kisses against the fence is heaven, I feel bliss and belonging. I catch in corner of my eye ghostly figures from the painting in the living room. My true parents, Werner and Nixi, grandparents Thomas and Sarah, the aunts we're named for and even uncle William all smiling and wave happy greeting to me, leaving us to youthful lust. here in Chris arms. I have my future, present and past. I belong, I matter, I am loved for who I am. How lucky I am to be blackmailed by this good man.


	15. Chapter 15 hunt a lamb, catch a tiger

Chp15 hunt a lamb, catch a tiger

The road to hell is paved with dollars and avarice delights I'm told. The sun rises over the Sound, as I race to spent my allowance before are flight. To tease the country kin that Anna has alight. Christian lands in the delta blues before the noon day bell. I have till then to shop my heart in beloved Bloomingdale. The cloth, the accessories, the shoes I scream in color pleasing to the my eyes. The world is happy, gleefully so as I race to pack my car and return for more of misspend delights.

I wake in darkness, pitch black scene. The sounds of tortured screams. My clothes are gone, my limbs restrained, my head an aching hate. The darkness closes on me, I sleep fitfully so. Waking to the cold wet spray that grates my skin and stings my head. The glee crackle of a witch, I see is just the Kavanagh bitch. She stands haloed in light, a frightening sight. The light increase to show a dungeon room, Torquemada would be at home, in this torturer's cell. Kate is strutting back and forth devoid of all humanities vice. A shell of evil in her eyes, the madness lights my fears. I wish I could hide. An elderly man struts into view, wearing little more than a belt of tools.

They kiss like lovers, crazed and pervert ways, He smile at me chills my blood and tears my sanity. He walks up to me and strikes my tit with a cattle prod. Delighting in my screams. "Come Daughter of Mine, Feed your lust on the precious Mia Grey. "Your Brother and Bitch are flying back to save you dear" "he struts and preens in his mind locked demented world, "The web cast of your bath was so golden, A least a hundred grand from China and Asia proper. You slept thru the golden shower and the body paint of my daughter's shit." His words cause me to heave, spill what little remains in my stomach. "Now Mia please behave; your next show is just minutes away. You're going to please my daughter fair, Kathrine dear ready your whips. The camera will soon be online. The Townsend brand is very high for these sporting shows of your snuffing scene" He struts to a evil device a sawhorse with a half wine barrel of yellow water. "My own invention, a very happy water boarding awaits you dear. I'm waiting for your brother flight to get within range of my man at Boeing field. A very expensive missile is waiting to fly, fly upppp into your brother plane, raining piece down on torrid Seattle Sound. Ha ha! a sea burial for the bitch and her brood."

The pervert is Townsend, shit Kate's his daughter. great just frigging great. I wonder if I can goat him into killing me, maybe crush his nuts or Kate's chicken neck. I look up from my daydreams and see them standing in a light while she sucks daddy off on live Web cameras. Sick and heew! I hear the cheering of the crowds. "Welcome to the snuffing of Mia Grey, the best show in sports entertainment, place your request for devices and body parts!" I watch as they tumble off the stage. Demented post incest sex should be on their faces, but red seeping holes appear.

I watch a two ghost appear from the floor under the benches and crosses, a head to toe, ninja in black and grey, a short machine gun with a scope. He walks to me, removing his head scarfs, a blonde god, with deep blue eyes, and rugged chin; my secret, my dirty little secret, has saved my life. My lover, my man, my lukee. The people flood into the dungeon. "Luke, Christian, plane, missile" I try to plea. He kisses me, licking my lips. "Everything is good, the guy Townsend hired switched sides when he discovered a bomb in the missile case. Knowing he was double crossed doesn't inspire loyalty in mercenaries."

Released and taken to the hospital; I refuse to let Luke go, Mom is supporting, dad in not, Luckily Elliot carries him outside. I wonder about Christian and Anna. "They're still in Memphis, Anna caught a cold, she couldn't fly after the transplant. Her family made them stay, letting the security and Welch rescue you." I nod in the cold light of what she said, then rational thought fills my head. I was the staked-out goat to lure the wolf to the hunter's gunsight. This is best for all around. Luke saved me, I cuddle into his strong arms. Loving the feel. Sleeping into the glorious night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Memphis

Abby is fine, I have the sniffle; an am exiled to the river house. I let the cool river sooth my woe's as Mia was tortured because of me. Detra covered the complicated reason behind my theft. Carla was playing a long con on daddy, Werner Townsend. By the time he found me, I was living at Ray's and getting ready to head to college. Uncle William wedding or else had a clause that if only one girls survived to adult hood, she would receive three million dollars, or a subdivision among the surviving sisters. The rest to be split between charities. Townsend gets nothing. If we died an any suspicion landed at Townsend feet, the whole trust goes to charity. Carla had a tape of Townsend paying Kirchen to kill us all. But Carla realized that with one of the girls, she could blackmail Daddy, and hold the key to his empires destruction. The ultimate revenge fantasy of an abused unrecognized daughter. Complicated lawyer speaks hurt my head all the day; they explained it to me.

Christian wanted to fly back to Seattle, but Detra spies in Townsend camp. Sold us the knowledge he had bought a ground to air anti-airplane missile. The pieces clearly show this a trap. We had to rely on Dad and Welch. The Flintstones traced the web cast to a warehouse near Port Angeles on the peninsula. Very little of the webcast made it out on the internet. Luke ninjaed in and killed the demented Kate, another bastard daughter of Townsend and Townsend. His empire gone, his wealth gone, he only had his evil daughters and revenge. Now he's a meal for worms. I worry that Hyde is still about. The note teases at my mind, a book I think, I wish I could remember it.

Christian brings me a hot tea and pillow, sliding into the lounger with me, cuddling deep and pure. The Doctor says you can go back to the house tomorrow." He cuddles, kissing my neck. "what's that?"

Shit he noticed the heavy papered letter on the table under my book. "A Letter from my father."

"have you read it?"

"No, I'm not ready to hear this. I'm not ready to feel the loss and pain."

"When you're' ready babe, I'll be here for you. always for you." he kisses and hands escape my counter moves, till we are a triple x, sex scene on the river patio, for all to see. As my tight, buffed sex god, shows his ass, pistoning into me, my screams scare the wildlife and fisherman. I roar in delighted bliss, ending with sweet tender kisses and soft whispered words. I wake in the bed, late at night, loved and cherished in the soft firelight, shadows reflect about the room, playing strange stories on my man's chest. I let the worries of the world slip away. Tomorrow will be a better day.


	16. Chapter 16 letters from my parents

Chp16 letters from my parents

regular text=werner gormon, anna father

italics text= Nixi gorman, anna mother

July 3,1989 the day before your birth.

Dear Anastasia,

We love you with all are hearts. Your mother and me. you girls are the very image of your mother, and I couldn't be happier. The women in my life have made me who I am. I hope you get to know Aunt Anna, Mrs. Mildred, and Uncle William. I hope we get to hold you, love you as parents, but in case we don't. your Mother demanded we write these letters to you girls on the eve of your birth. Your kicking in your mother to get her to relax and suck more chocolate peanut butter shakes. _You are not Anastasia Rose, your father is grouchy over the thought of defending three daughters from men like him, caveman. Daughter of mine, all men are caveman. Let your womanly wiles tease and tame them. I pray I get to teach you those ways._

You are not dating till your thirty-five or forty. No man is worthy of you. not in my eyes. besides I have a very large missile in the garage to chase them away. Your mother is working her wiles on me. so, I may let you date after your master's degree. But enough of the distance future, we hope to play, imagine, cherish the special time, tea parties, little league, dance and theater recitals. We are in love with you precious girls of ours. _Your Sister Leilani is your rock, the nurturing older tyrant sister, ready to lead you astray. Detra is just entering the terrible twos, but is deeply in love with you. She loves to lay on mommies' stomach and listen to your heartbeat, while I read to you both._

You will find we are an educated family of Brainiac's, and knowledge sponges as uncle Carle von Braun used to say to me. I wish you could have known your brave and heroic grandparents. My Great Aunts who saved my father as an orphaned boy, educated him in the world of logic, and the heart. Who sacrificed everything including their lives to see him, me, your sisters happy and free. My parents managed to survive and love in war torn Germany and the aftermath. Your Grandmother orphaned and alone, hide from the SS because of her Jewish history. You are Jewish from your grandmother Sarah and your mother. We are a Lutheran family, but I will let you girls decide your own path to God. We will support you whatever paths you take and try in life.

 _Anastasia Rose, your maternal family is very small, just me and my brother Lucia. He chose to stay in Israel and defend her from the extermination. He's a raggy sailor in the vaunted Navy, be sure to feed him when you met him, all skin and bones. Still to this day. But that just sisterly pride and gripping. He's a cool dude, and a rad man. Hope you met him and understand my banter. Our family was from the Sudetenland driven into exile in Poland and then the death camps. My parents met in Israel after the war, during the independence. Mother was a fighter, a soldier and director of French literature department of Tel Aviv American College. Dad was a medic, and scholar of Humanities. They died in the six-day war, fighting for their country. I have a doctorate in American Literature and modern humanities. Your shy father as three doctorates in math, Practical physic, and aeronautical. So, we will demand you girls do your best and achieve your potential. If you're not sure, ask we will guide you._

 _We pledge to you Anastasia Rose Gorman, our love, respect, patience, and family._ We promise to listen, hug and understand even when we don't; sooth and chase away your worries, fears and problems. We are your family, and we hope to give this letter to you on your wedding day. If its sooner, it's because we are in heaven with our parents and loved ones. _We beg you to wait a long live to see us there, happy and well loved, we will always be looking down from the heaven at you and your family, life, and hopefully grandchildren and great grandchildren._

Your mother and father

I cry at the loss and pain these new emotions and memories give me. Christian holds me as the sorrow of never having known them racks my body. I wail and let the pains and horrors of life with Carla, and number 3 course out of my body. I like Christian at his mother grave, release my inner world to the light of day and the love on my life. He cherishes me, basking me in his love and devotion. we drift to sleep, another letter unread lays on the dresser.

Xxxxxxxx

Grace-pov

Memphis the horse farm

The Lawrence clan has been on this land since before state hood, before this land was even part of the colonies. The Lawrence Clan has weathered, wars, plight, tornadoes and flood. Government and even immoral kinsman and women. But they never give up or run from the fight. The synopsis of them in my lap tells of a proud, close knit group of families. Anna found family is a force to reckoned with inside our new dynamic. Carrick is very worried about how everyone will interact. As I worry if we will lose him to these new people. Ray and Merce family is taken a lead in his life. I feel jealous and unsure.

The house is large and modern, I see a large man and Anna standing on the porch. I step out into the fresh air an am shocked the woman is not Anna, but her sister Leilani and her husband Alex. We've talked on the phone a lot the last few days. They hug us like lost family found. I feel the love and connection with her, them. We move inside after introductions, to a beautifully piano concerto, I think Christian till I see the petite girl taking lesson from an older copy of Alex, must be his father Mike. Merce waves me over to the couch, "She plays divinely, like Christian."

"I do not Grandma S, Chris play much better than me or Granddaa." The girl shouts, I watch her mother roll her eyes and punch her husband "Abby! Manners? You hurt granddaa feelings, filter young lady!" say her dad. she pouts, like Anna and then smile launching into a barroom drinking song. "Abigail Lawrence! Mike stop teaching her your VFW songs. She too young and innocent to play those TUNES!" Leilani shouts. I see the Anna genes are truly matched here. Abby plans a more approbation piece of music. Grandfather and granddaughter huddle head to head conspiring to thwart mother. I can remember doing that with Christian, where are they?

"Merce where are Christian and Anna?"

"they were supposed to be here a hour ago, but they got side tracked"

"Yea, con Amor side tracked" Abby spills the beans. "Abby!" her mother shouts, blushing deep red.

"It's true, everyone is comparing them to you and dad. When do I get a brother or sister, you've been practicing enough?" Abby ask innocent and totally unaware of the conversation causing blushes and coughs.

"Yea Alex and Leilani, I want more grandkids." Chimes in Mike.

"Addy, if I can call you Abby. Little brother or sisters, take a lot of practice and thought. You don't want them to get it wrong, now do you?" I ask, watching the crowd sit stunned. "You'll understand when your older and boys don't have cooties" I watch as Alex and his father roll on the ground, Merce is laughing so hard she shaking me. Leilani is holding on to the piano.

"But Grandma Grace! Boys don't have cooties! At least none of my five boyfriends in school do. I made sure to use Aunt Detra anti-frog spray" I realized I've been had, and lead a very sheltered raising of mia, who's due tomorrow with Elliot. I just laugh with everyone else as Abby pouts tries to explain her cootie free boyfriends.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

c-pov

We're late for the folks arriving at the big house. sex in the outdoors on a river patio is a great experience, over and over again. We walk into a room of laughing adults and pouting Ten-year old. "Aunt Anna, my boyfriends don't have cooties!" Abby tells us standing on the piano bench, bouncing is enraged. We've had this conversation before. I start to speak and let Anna take the floor. "Who said your boyfriends has cooties?" Anna demands in her school teacher voice.

"Grandma Grace!"

"Abby, she a doctor and Grandpa Carrick is a Lawyer like Uncle Rickey, so she will have to exam them to ensure they are not containment, like how they visited you in the clean room at the hospital. You don't know if Aunt's Detra anti-frog spray got washed off, you know you have to apply it yearly, you did read the instructions." Abby is bug eyed and sits down to ponder the possibilities. I walk over and hug her, whispering "I'll have Taylor get them over tomorrow for a checkup and ice cream social." She goes screaming into he kitchen to tell the housekeeper Mrs. Dumfries what ice creams she wants. I know I'll get an ear full about limiting sugars in children and healthy foods. Like Gail hasn't told me a thousand times. Anna hugs me, "Cool Uncle Chris" kissing my lips.

Grace-pov

They look completely, totally in love and commitment, the ring shines on her finger. I try to put the blackmail thing to rest, but I gnaws at my sub-concise. But I let the doubt sink the bottom of this new family and how everyone is so easy and laid back. I know from the files, they are all over achievers and excel at their professions. A brilliant gifted family made whole by the return of Anna.


	17. Chapter 17 a love story letter

Chp17 a love story letter

note: the amount Townsend wanted was the trust funds three billion dollars in gold bullion, if only two or less survive, or marry then they split three million. other wise the bulk or large part would go to charities.

The house is quiet, calm and free of worry and sorrows. I sit on the wicker couch in the sun room of my sister's house. The dark of night has not yet succumbed to the twilight's first peeks. I hold the letter my father wrote before his death, He wrote to each of us, knowing he would never be able to say these words and thoughts, the emotions of just holding this thick paper is wrenching to my being. Am I worthy of my reclaimed family. I sit in the dark, hidden from the world and myself.

"Hey, little sis. What wrong? The letter." Detra smiles sits cuddling into me. I feel the connection and love. I let her comfort me. we sit for a while is silence and emotions.

"When I was sixteen, Leilani gave me mine. I cried all day just holding the envelope. I have so few memories of him. Reading to me, always reading to me. Washing my dirty face, I loved to play in the mud of Mildred's herb garden. Playing math blocks, and braiding my hair. Those are the memories I have of him. The letter was full of hopes and promise. Dreams of my wedding, my first child, of you being in my wedding. A handsome man on your arm. Dad never gave up hoping and dreaming of you." She whispers and ruffle my head

"At least you have memories of him, I see the pictures and the portrait's and I can't feel him. I could barely feel Frank."

"Annie, you have Ray, he is your Dad. Werner is your father, they both love you. cherished you. Father never lost hope that we would find you. We never lost hope or stopped looking for you, we would have found you, no matter what. "RED OR GREEN ANY COST" we love you and have never felt complete without you. brat."

"Yea, you guys are still pissed I'm the baby of the family, the princess."

"Well, you did bag a prince, and conquered his family, business associates and your step family." Detra teases me, I cuddle deeper, staring at the letter.

She fishes her phone from her robes pocket, dials "Tyrant get up, were in the sunroom, it's time. Yes? I know what time it is, like you weren't already up. get down here" Detra barks, turning to me "Big sis will be here in a second."

Minutes pass till Mother and daughter walk into the sun room. We all cuddle on the wicker couch and watch the twilight first grey's creeps along the ancient oaks of the garden walls. I open the letter.

Dear Anastasia Rose

I'm dying, I will never get to hold you again, never get to wash your silky brown hair, and kiss your brow. Walk you down the aisle of the church to the love of your life. A common dream, I believe you will never be common or settle for less than your hearts demand. I see you on a beach, surrounded by family and friends, barefoot and happy. Your sisters about you, your Man stunned to really have you, his dream, his soulmate. Mildred, our housekeeper, says you was born to be giver of life, dreams, and you will reclaim your soulmate from the road to hell. She very old, wise and believes in the fortunes of the stars, and nature. Your mother adored her, and learned to love the simple beauty of a soup, or salad to cure the world ills and troubles.

Your mother believed you would be a force to be reckoned with, a warrior woman, you inherited a lot of good strong women genes from both side of the family. Nixi your mother, named for a water sprite, loved the water and had your sisters in the pool by a month old. I keep that tradition, with you, your mother gave her live to have you, she never regretted or thought less to do so. She was a strong woman, that GOD call home to soon. Leilani loved to swim with you two, Detra loved to blow bubbles to make you giggle. Have happy thoughts and dreams of us. Have good feeling for us. We loved you, I will tell Nixi in heaven how happy you were a baby. Till the evil came a stole you. I suspect your cousin Townsend, but no prove or hint has appeared. But keep a weather eye on him, as you mother would say.

How to tell you are love for you. I think the best way is to tell you, and the other, who I'm sure are cuddled around you. supporting you. helping you read this letter.

We giggle at the emotions and astute nature that dad had for us. Abby giggles ad smiles at me from her mother's arms. I continue the letter.

Your uncle William my younger brother decides we should go to the Olympics in Munich, see the property, we had their. Walk in dad's and mom's footsteps. Plus, William is a sports nut, don't ever bet with him or against. I had just quit the NSA, telling me I couldn't go to Germany. I had no problem quitting the very snobby agency. We arrived early to visit Cologne and Eichen, and the farm at Odental. Walk the relaxing hills of the Bergisches lands that dad and mom, your grandfather and grandmother, loved so much. Swim in the Große Dhünntalsperre _,_ a lake your great-aunt's Detra and Anna use to take him to, jumping from the twenty-foot cliff wall, I long to feel him there. I believe you will be as troublesome Aunt Anna, you were named after her.

We arrived about a month early toured all of dad and mom sight we could, except Peenemunde lock behind a iron wall of east Germany. But seeing the changes in Eichen and Cologne would have broken his heart. the ruins of Aunt Detra housein Cologne is a fifteen-floor skyscraper. Where Aunt Anastasia house in Eichen once stood is a ten floor professional offices building. But we still own the land, and have a good share of the offices, the farm is the same, I hope you children can keep it like it is. A slice of the old world, our family's touchstone. I had to push William off the cliff into the water, The family daredevil. Jump out of plane, scuba, or race anything that moves was afraid to jump twenty-feet into the water. We laid on the grass nearby talking about dad and mom. I feel connected. I hope you will one day visit and take the leap.

I visited the Jewish research center which is part of the university of Bonn. Looking for mother relatives, she had so few to begin with. The researcher is not amused that I have come home looking for my kin. I file a request. I'm sure he shit-canned as soon as the door hit my butt. 

I saw another center listed for Marburg. I planned to go anyway. So, I called and got an angry, mean, shrill on the phone, read me the riot act, made me want to go there that very day a strangle her, just because she made me so mad. I left William to his pursuit of sex. Your Uncle is Gay. I have accepted it, I hope all you girls can accept him for who and what he is, your uncle who loves and cherish you.

So four days later; I arrive in Marburg, I wandered the Alter Botanischer Garten am Pilgrimstein. The historic arboretum and botanical garden of Marburg university. I was walking when a girl plowed into me, we landed in the scrubs of some juniper like thing. I looked into the most wondrous deep blue eyes that bore into my soul. our touch is electric like a live wire between us, it never dimmed with age and time. I simply held her in the my embrace, kissing her. She kissed me back. 

Then she jumped up, an ran away screaming something about late for a test. I chased my way wander coed to a building of classroom, I waited till she came out, stepping in front of her I took her hand, marvel at the feel, emotions and charge. I kissed her palm and then her lips. Time and the universe shift around us. I released her as the clock bells chimed lunch.

We eat at a café, I couldn't tell you name of it, since I was completely captivated by this goddess, petite and strong, willful and caring. Nixi Tanzer from Israel. She was petite, long brown hair, soul crushing soulful blue eyes, with a spirt that defied the world to make her unhappy. She was studying here in Marburg finishing her degree in modern humanities, she already achieves her BA in American Literature in Irael. We kiss till she tells me she has a job at the library, and an appointment due.  


Check my watch she sprint off again. ten to four: Shit I a have meeting at the Libaray to see about mom's family. We, both rush to the Library and nearly kill ourselves trying to go thru the same office door at the same time. I let her go first, she disappears into the offices, while I check in with a very poute receptionist. 

Ten minutes later, I walk into an office buried in the stacks, Nixi, looks up, saying in terms I sanitized for your young ears. "Hell, no, you asshole. Not you, you can't be that Asshole American on the phone" if she was alive, she'd teach you those bad words, and the proper moments to say them. She was that kind of woman. 

I simple walk around the desk, lifted her into my embrace and kissed the words from her lips and mind. My shrew on the phone is my angel in my arms. I just let the world disappear and we are one. That night we laid in my hotel room, watching the mountains, and feeling the heat from each other, no we did not make passionate love that night, we waited. Because we both needed it to be right.

She had lost her parents in the six-day war in 67. Her younger brother, Lucia was living and attending Tel Aviv university. She is just 21 to my 26. Perfect in every way. Ten days later: We married in the church that saw Aunt Anna's married in Odental, honeymooned on the farm, dove together into the lake from the cliff face, watch in horror the terrorist destroy the purity of the Olympics. We visit her home in Israel. The State department gave her spousal visa to get me to move to California, working in Berkeley's lab in Livermore. Our house on the flank of Mt. Diablo, 25 acres of paradise till you were taken from us.

Your mother loved to waltz with me in the shadow of the hemlocks trees next to the duck pond. Your sisters would join us as we marveled at your mother gifted spirited. After all her name means water sprite dancer. Words can't describe your mother, pictures don't show the light she lived in, projected to all those around her. I can't explain in rational or words the soul shattering depths of my devotion and love for her. It is matched only by my love for you. I LOVE YOU ROSE. My dying thought will be on you girls. From heaven we will watch you grow and love. Your sisters are your world, reclaim it and never let go of family and memories you three will grow.

Love your father. Now rejoined with my angel your mother in heaven.

Tears flow like water in a thunderstorm. We weep and hold each other. Letting the dawn break our solitude, the letter of my father to me. how deep his love for Nixi, my mother. I never thought of Carla as my mother. Now I know Nixi gave me everything including her life. I rock in Detra, Leilani, and Abby arms. Till the men take us one by one to our room.

Christian lays down with me holding me, as the raw emotions I bottle up for so long break my dam; washing away the last vestiges of thought and care about the woman who robbed me of my father and family. I see the day is close to noon, I have people coming to see me. I try to rise, but Christian just pulls me back and make the sweetest mind blowing love to me. cherishing his blackmailer, blackmailee, what am I to him now. "Anastasia Steele, stop thinking bad thoughts, your my wife to be, get use to it. because like your father I'm never letting go" I look into grey eyes filled with love and compassion, Dad would have like you, most likely at the alter with a shotgun, Ray may still do that. I smile as the exhaustion of the morning and day chase me to sleep, happy dreams of us and kids in a wildflower meadow.

note "RED OR GREEN ANY COST" means that what every the cost, be it blood or money we are willing to pay it. win, lose or draw.


	18. Chapter 18 rise of evil

Chp18. the rise of evil.

The dawn takes me to the kitchen ravished for food. I find my sister sipping tea, shacking on cookies I baked the other day. Chatting like silly geese. I feel apart, till Leilani drags me in. The mellow give and take of are banter soothe my soul and mind. Detra is pining for her husband trap 700 feet below the pacific blue onboard a navy submarine. Field testing their latest gadget, he due back in a week. Alex is due to head back to work, Leilani and him have a very successful industrial software company specializing in chemical and medical manufacturing plants at the old deactivated Naval Air Station across town. Mike is running the horse farm, slash local veterinarian business. Abby is a very spoiled 10-yearold diva in school with five boyfriends and six shedding their furry winter coats Icelandic Palfrey's, a medieval walking horses from Iceland.

Christian is having the time of his life with his family here, the first time they really seen him relaxed and carefree. He can allow a lot of hugs and closeness with his parents and the whole crowd. Abby dubbed us the Nixi clan, everyone just agrees with the diva. Her and Mia are thick as thieves. Mia finally has someone as fashion mad, energetic and with a hefty allowance as she.

The world is bright, I seldom see security about, but I know it's very thick, Uncle Rickey, is running the show with a retired Admiral in charge. The senior guys all know each other and they mesh well. With two billionaires (Christian and Detra husband Yagi) and nine multimillionaires (Mike, Rickey, Alex and Leilani, Detra, Carrick, Grace, Mercedes, and Elliot) and six kids (Abby, Mia, Devon, Emerald, James, and Me) with million-dollar trust funds. Christian dropped that on me yesterday, no matter what's happen: I will be set for life. He paid all dad's debts, and even set up a college fund for me. I want to castrate him, but just let him have his way. He needs the control of doing something right now.

I find the grounds peaceful and nurturing, rediscovering the lost feel of the woods of Montesano. The fun hikes in the gardens and parks of Seattle. Our plot in Aspen, Elliot was going to use a girl he bagged a couple of times, Gia something or other to design it, till Devon stomp all over that idea. Devon has a fantastic design all green and well thought out for the future and the large families we are. Something takes my spirit and I dance thru the grounds, just feeling the happiness of being me, being loved and being home. I whirl and leap, laughing and giggle at silly me. till I come around the corners to a weeping Leilani.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I ask concerned, looking for wounds, injuries or anything. She drags me down into her arms. Holding me, weeping uncontrollably. I let her release the pain and fears I think.

"These are happy tears sis. Happy tears, your home and so like mom. She would dance like that thru the trees in Livermore. I remember her making a scene in Muir woods dancing; letting the spirit taker her to such heights. I used to be carrier along on her happiness. You are perfect, Rose, just like mom. You have this glow and determination to successes and give people hope and love." She rambles. I can picture in my mind, the beautiful woman on dad's arm in the paintings, dancing her daughter about a grove of trees. Happiness invades me, sooth me, and make me realize I can't lie to my sister.

"I'm a fraud!" I blurt out. scan around the area, we are alone. I sit back, wringing my hands. "I'm a fraud, I don't deserve any of this." I twist the ring.

"Anna what are you talking about?" she asks, scanning to insure were alone.

"Christian and me. it not real. It never was. We're just playing at this relation thing." I bow my head and cry at my cruel words

"OUCH!" she pulled my ear, hard.

"Anna tell me everything?" she calmly all motherly holds me.

"I found out something about Christian past, I got kicked out my apartment with Kate, I tried to live in a Trailer, that Jose destroyed. So, I decide to Blackmail Christian, It would give me a place to live, and a reason to live. I was so depressed by everything and everyone. So, I blackmailed him, to put him on trial."

"Trial?"

"The stuff was very dark and ugly, he was partial very inhuman. So, I challenged him to prove me wrong. If he did I would be gone in ninety day's and the information destroyed."

"you've been together a lot longer than ninety days?"

"Well, we had this physical reaction from day one, we just fell into a kind of boyfriend/girlfriend thing. We extend to another ninety days and then he started to blackmail me; about blackmailing him. That we kind-a lead to the engagement thing, and really great sex. But he's trapped, I'm trapped. This is just too easy, convenient, fake." I ramble, letting my inner fears out into the light.

"So, what? You and Christian are anything but fake, you sparkle around him. He is drawn to you even across the country, hell half a world away. You little sis, are over Thinking this. So, what if it started as blackmail. I bagged Alex at a Star Trek Convention in DC during a stolen college weekend. I tied his hands and took him prisoner to my hotel room. Great sex? you don't know great sex till your Klingon female Warrior persona takes Spock in Pon Farr at the Hyatt. We got ejected from there, plus three more hotels that weekend.

Detra decked Yagi at MIT over a math problem. They started out hating each other, wait till he's here. Abby's going to demand we all go to the River House to practice. You think you and Christian are loud, wait till Detra four octave voice shakes the walls. We are our mother's Daughters, she hated dad on the phone, then fell head over heels in person. She loved to tweak dad, prank him, tease him. I wish you could have seen them throwing pies at each other at Thanksgiving over Uncle William very impropriety date. Or mom meeting him at the door dressed like Santa's elf. You have that spunk girl. When you kiss Christian, what do you feel?"

"Pie throwing fight, god. I wish I could've see that. but it doesn't change the fact I forced him into this relationship." I plea.

"What do you feel kissing him?"

"I feel alive, loved, cherished and totally at peace. I feel happy, sexy and very special. Like I'm his reason for breathing. I know I feel that about him. He's everything, and I'm just plain jane me." I wring my hands, afraid she will tell me the truth, or worse reality. That it is fake, it's not real. I shake terror of her coming words. A fear creeps into my gut, rising to my face, what if she tells me it is real, that I can have my prince, my dark kinky fuckery prince and happy go-lucky Christian too.

"You little brat are in one big pickle. You're maddingly, truly, unconditionally in love with Christian Grey. I Tell you this missy, he is bonkers about you. You two are so in-sync, it hurts watching you two move about the place. I'm only worried if this dark side will hurt you?"

"You really think it's real, that he loves me?'

She nods and "The dark side Anna?'

"He gave that up, he only needed it because of his touch issues, and an evil woman raped and suborned him at fifteen into an evil version of a particularly lifestyle." I don't want to say it out loud, its better if no one knows. She nods understanding.

I need her assurance that my world is real, and Christian loves. I know in my soul I love him. We pick ourselves up and dance thru the trees to the house and are two smirking, men.

"Gentlemen? When a lady demands to dance! Her husband and betrothed better get off the frigging porch and dance with us!" Leilani shouts. They leap to our arms, dancing around the garden, I spot Abby and Mike smiling in the windows with Emerald and James. Grace and Carrick are watching from the porch. She's cuddle in his arms swaying to the music in their heads. Dad and Merce have joined us, dancing in the garden.

The feelings and emotion I felt in the trees is exactly like this, in his arms, feeling his breath on my neck. The body heat from his loins, his supple fingers massaging my hand. As words whispers drift into my head, blushing my body to his loving words and sexy hints.

The world disappears as we merge into one. It's not till dad stops us to we realize everyone else has gone. "Dinner time, I bet you two are hungry, dancing close to two hours out here. You two are perfect for each other. I love you both." Dad says and turns so we can't see the sensitivity man. I know the face he hides, I warm to my dad, the big softie. Remembering tea parties and theater show I performed for just him. The reading books to him, cuddle in the house in Montesano watching the fire chase the damp gloom of winter. How he held me high after my high school graduation, it's hard to believe that was just over a year ago.

We enter the dining room to cheers and cat calls. Teasing us were making the other couples seem tame and listless. "Yea, right! Abby and Detra got muffin head hair from wearing noise canceling headphones to bed, because were the only ones practicing loudly." That shut them up for about a millisecond. What a bawd crew of misfits and pirates. The Clan Nixi is here in force.

I smile at the picture of mom dancing thru Big Tree State Park in California's western Sierra mountains holding infant Detra, her other hand holding Leilani's hand, very pregnant with me. The look on her face mirrors mine in the mirror next to the picture. Passionately in love with her man, and family. I let the blackmail disappear. From this point on, I'm his willing slave, girlfriend, wife, what every he needs me to be. I know why my mother's eyes sparkle, you don't find love, love finds you with a sledgehammer!

Taylor-pov

I melted into the brushes watching my girl, happy, carefree, dancing thru the oak's and elm's of the grove. Lost to the world of happy thoughts and dreams. Till she comes to her sister, crying on the ground. I squat and listen. My fears and worries are realized and shredded to dust. They love each other, how it started doesn't matter, she changed him. I listen to the Greys and Roz talk about him before Anna. The loner, moving further away, lost in work, and his BDSM pain driven lifestyle. Everything I know about Eliana Lincoln tells me, she damaged him a lot. But seeing them dance, while the others drift away. Makes me realize how intertwined in love they are. They could no more break up right now as breath under water. I hope Sophie has that kind of love, hell I hope I can reclaim that level of love with Gail.

I whistle about the place, Mia and Luke are a hot item when he's off duty. Gail is waiting for my down time, helping out the other housekeeper. I see our RV home behind the Barns. She opens the door in a shirt that just doesn't hide my favorite play toy. The neckline is ripped to expose the cleavage and breast. I hustle her inside before anyone else see my dreamland. She screams my name as my wicked tongue drives her insane with lust and love, while she holding on to the bunk over the cab. Her thighs a locked vise on my head. I demand, taking my woman to places she loves to live in. Later as we relax post sex, I tell her everything. She smirks, "so what are you going to do?"

"Help Grey not fuck this up. protect them, get thru the ice cream social Saturday. Marry you, and above all else never tell another living soul their secrets. They're in love and it's good for both of them and everyone else in the families."

"Good boy, I will think on your proposal. But you're a good boy you deserve a second round" she smirks attacking me. sexing me to wonders and places I've only heard of.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12 days before the present

Somewhere in the central pacific: Depth Classified: Mission=test advance sonar, mapping sea floor: USN Brydei:

The former Los Angeles attack USS _Phoenix_ (SSN-702) had been stripped of its armaments, crammed full of the most advance electronic system in the world. A large set of four bugles now spaced around the bow hold the most advance sonar and sea mapping technology. A secondary mini-sub on her back. She is a one of a kind Submarine. Designed after the old cold war USS Tigrone, the USS Brydei is the premier sonar test platform in the world. The submariner's world is cold, dark, isolated; only broken by the arrival of family forty character postcards receiving over extremely low frequency (ELF) which operates at few characters per minute. A sudden reality check in the lighting quick technology world.

The executive officer walks up to the Conn (Captain private space, usually around the periscopes, in the control room (bridge), where you drive the boat from) of the boat. "Captain, message for Yagi."

The Captain smirk, grabbing the mic and boom thru the "ship Rider(civilian) Yagi to the Conn." He laughs at his joke. The ship is eerily quiet with just half of it Cold war crew plus twenty riders, or technician and scientist genius civilian still forty men light of a war cruise complement. The old Goat locker (senior Chief petty officer lounge & bunkroom) in the forward section is now their billet. Yagi appears in the door "Permission to enter the Conn" is crows in a deep bass.

"Permission granted, got a love letter for you." captain boom. Yagi enters, ducking his 27-year old lackey 6'3 frame thru the headbanger/knee knocker pressure door. Taking the message, he read. Hoot and hollers in glee. we don't get the message.

To: Yagi Howard

From: Detra

Donorfdabbygodonorrosefdsisgoldenloveuaw

"exciting news? care to share Yagi?" the captain asks

"sure Brad; bone marrow donor found for my niece Abby, who has leukemia at ten, surgery complete successfully, Donor is her sister Rose, who was kidnapped as an infant, everyone and everything is golden. Love you all ways Detra"

"Didn't know about your Niece, sorry to hear, hope the procedures worked. The lost sister?" captain ask suddenly very concerned

"Why?" Yagi ask

"security, a lost relative shows up at a critical time in the project. You'd be suspicious too" Captain states

"One, she couldn't fake the donor matching. Two the Admiral and Captain Walker in S-2 are fully briefed on her. I'm sure Walkers got a file and DNA before the message was sent. Three, my sister-in-law and her family would never let a fake Rose into the family. She'd be dead before she could stop saying hello. Satisfied?" Yagi ask in his annoyed and frustrated voice.

"Yagi, chill. I had to ask. EXO (Executive officer) ask the cook to do a special for Yagi and his niece's successfully bone marrow transplant. Now get back to work."

One hour latter: The Captain walks into the space that once held ship-killing torpedoes when the Brydei was the Phoenix in the cold war. Now the space is crammed with electronic super computers. The former torpedo room holds eight cray super computers and associated equipment. He wanders up to a cluster of people around a large flat screen. "What's that?" he asks

"That is a string of future Hawaii islands. The biggest volcano cone is three-feet tall from the seabed, the smallest we're picking up is one-foot tall. What up Brad slumming in nerd nirvana?"

"what's the range to those volcanos? you got another message" I hand it to Yagi

"About 100 nautical miles north east of here" Yagi says reading the message

"Geeze Yagi, I thought with that clear and sharp of picture we'd have to be on right top of them?"

"Nope, were still tracking those three Russian, two Chinese and the Australia submarines within our 200-mile envelope." Chime Doctor Lance Morgan, head of sonar development at US naval labs.

To: Yagi Howard

From: Walker

Roseanastasiasteeleseattlegehcgrey&$2gtg

Rose Anastasia Steele of Seattle's GEH C. Grey future wife good to go

"interesting, very interesting and its' Anastasia Rose Steele of Seattle and Grey Enterprise Holding (GEH). Future wife of Christian Grey of GEH. He just made his first billion beginning of the year. Hot mergers and acquisitions guy. Walkers satisfied." Yagi looks lost, that genius brain processing.

"Excuse me Yagi, but did you say Anastasia Steele of GEH?" one of the Tech's ask

"yea, that what it says." Yagi questions the tech's

"Princess Anastasia Steele of Greyville" one of the tech's hand us a laptop. The Woman must be a Hollywood movie starlet walking down an ornate grand staircase in some, wait the caption says Monte-Carlo Grand Casino. Swanky place. Yagi pulls his laptop over up pops a picture of him and his wife and his sister-in-law. Damm they have a serious family resemblance. Gorgeous girls, Detra is a genius, I suspect the other two are close. The photos of Anna of Seattle give way to more tabloid shot, casual clothes with a tall sharp young man, the love oozes out of the photos. "That's Grey with her, just 24-year old. A Rose would be 19." Yagi is lost in thought. We dock at pearl harbor in 15 days. I wander back to the bridge, pondering a weird though, Yagi is a multi-billionaire, Grey is a billionaire, Yagi in laws are multimillionaires, if they can mesh; a powerful dynasty is being born in Memphis Tennessee around a ten-year old girl fighting for her live.

xxxxxxxxxx

one month previously:

Atlit naval base north Israel coast:

The Super Dvora Mark III-class patrol boat tears thru the waves like a knife. The turns threw huge rooster tails into the air as the commandos on the pier cheered as the base Rav-Nagad (command master chief petty officer) puts the boat thru its paces. His Retirement after thirty-seven years in the elite Shayetet is tomorrow. Today the men cheer the old sea dog to new heights as the pier is shower by a reckless high speed pass.

I the base Tat-aluf (commodore) smiles as my oldest friend enjoy his last day with expensive toys. Tomorrow the man will be medical out of the naval special force and the navy. A bad case of shrapnel from a RPG in Lebanon last year ends his storied career. He's ready to teach and spend time with his family in the States. He talks about them all the time. I feel like there my kin too. His Sister kids, are his true family. I sip a beer watching the boat Captain sweat that Im-Volf will bent or break his boat. But Tentser was driving boats when the young pup was still a dream in his father's eye. It a good day.

Ten hours later the naval brig at Atlit:

I walk in and find my friend sitting on the bunk, whistling a merry tune. He must be really pissed and mad. He only whistles when true insane with rage takes hold of him. "Tentser stop that shit and toe the line. I signed you out" he stands and we walk out of the brig. "The boss is letting it slide, because you're out today as of midnight. You still get the bells and whistles in a few hours." we walk to his billet. Sitting on his bed, the boxes stacked ready to leave. "What to tell me what happen?"

"No!"

"Tentser, come on I'm your friend. Tell me?"

"I walked into the lounge and the guys were being rude and crude at a web site. I took offense and beat some sense into them, till the white mice (naval shore patrol) arrived" Tentser looks at a small tri-fold picture frame, His nieces. I see real pain.

"Knock! Knock!" on the door that open without invite as the new base Rav-Nagad steps in. "Tentser, you put four of my men in the hospital, Yuri may be medicaled out. I review the website, I don't get what your upset about?"

Tentser just stares at his replacement. The man hands me a tablet. "Dozie, that is all. I'll drop this off on my way out." he leaves; we stare at each other like wolfs circling a wounded deer after weeks of starvation. I look at the video file. What the frigging hell? I quickly log onto the site and check the information. I sigh in relieve. "Well Tentser: you owe the wounded pups a apology today before you go, I can see why you reacted, your wrong. It's not her."

"What the fu## $ K you mean it's not her, I saw it with my own eyes!" he's angrily demands. I hand him the tablet. He scans then drops it, curling into a ball on the bunk crying. In the thirty-eight years, I've know my best friend; I've see him cry three time: death of his sister, the lost on his niece, and his wife's death twenty years ago. I hold him as the emotions rack the classic stoic tough guy. After a while he shakes himself mentally and physically. Calming the emotions, returning to the Im-Volf. He grasps his cell phone a dial a very long string of numbers.

"Pablo, Tanzer. Yea I need a favor. I will be in town in a week. I want a full dossier on Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey, both Seattle, and some company called GEH. You owe me Pablo. See you soon." He hangs up and puts his fist thru a wall.

"Tentser?"

"It's her, I'm fu #$King positive! It her!" he shouts with joy and resolve.

"Who?" I stand in his face, ready to kick his ass, he seems to be having a nervous breakdown, going nuts. Unstable minds sometime happen when Commandos retire, they can't take the strain of civilian live. I should have brought back up. He turns grabbing the tablet and the picture frame. Holding them together. "Lucia! She looks like Detra and Leilani. But that not either of them."

"No, it not Detra or Leilani. IT'S ROSE!" he screams at the top of his lungs. "ROSE! ROSE!" he dances with that lethal grace of a Kapap/Lotar instructor.

"ROSE WHO!?" I yell over is howls

He stops and hugs me. "my stolen niece, Detra and Leilani sister Anastasia Rose Gorman! That's who, once I prove it. I'll tell the kids. Till then they don't need to get their hopes up, if I'm wrong. Not with Leilani's daughter in Chemo."

I understand the whole chain of events tonight. He thought the video of Miss Steele at Monte-Carlo was Detra, the guys making lewd and sexual comments set him off. Now he believes this could be his stolen niece. His one dream since his sister died give the girl birth. Reunite the sisters. "So, a flight to the States on Thursday, What about the teaching gig at American College at Tel Aviv?"

"I'll talk to the dean, arrange a sabbatical, after all its only European history 101. I'll apologize to the crew. Our old friend in the FBI will get me the intel." Logical, serious and intelligent to the core. I crack some beers and we mellow the dawns new light.

Two weeks later: Saturday 10pm

Lucia-pov

I just missed the girl, her security would humble the prime minister's bodyguards. I have to watch and plan a very detailed entrance to her. The close I get to her, the more I'm sure it Rose. I watch as she and the tall English model exit the building in an armored SUV drive by two CPO. I start to follow but three men surround me, loosely, professionally. "The boss wants a word with you?" the eldest ask. I turn a walk away, prepared to defend myself. They let me go, but I easily stop a tail, which means the other two are tailing me as well, professionally. I head to a friend apartment in the downtown section of the city near the train station.

At nine am; I wander the city with my tail, as soon as I lose one, another pops up, I may have to damage them. It's near noon when I'm surrounded again. This time by six very heavy soldiers, ex-rangers and Special forces. This is a takeout crew, they mean to kill me. I ready myself for a deathmatch. "The boss is in the bar, over there! Just go talk to him. I don't want to have to put you down, Dancer." Says the hard nose scarred veteran. I walk into the bar. Only one person is there. I recognize an officer, the bearing and stare scream ranger, delta, maybe Fox. I sit, the bartender appears put a beer next to me, and runs from the room. Silence prevails, after all the Shayetet aren't called the silent men for nothing.

"Who paid you to go after my daughter?' the hard man asks. Of all the questions, I was prepared for that was not one of them. I think of a way out of this, but my options are bad to worse to impossible. Well when in doubt the true works.

"I believe your daughter in my niece." I state calm and remember the father, strike that the man who raised her was a major in the special forces, rangers, and elite combat warrior. We stare some more

"How could she be your niece? He asks, before I can answer his cell phone explodes. He moves away so I can't hear him. He steps back, a look of horror and pain on his face. My cell phone explodes with Leilani's ringtone. I move away, but the asshole follows me. "Leilani what? No, you did not wake me. I'm on the west coast, yes America! How the frigging hell did you know I'm in Seattle? What she is? She's going to save Abby's life. Detra just hit the door, I'll call later."

"So, how are you related to the Gorman's?" he barks at me.

"Rose is my sister daughter!" I bark back.

"She prefers Anna. Let sit and talk, you've wasted my resources to protect her from real threats long enough"

"Yes, let's talk, and I want a full rundown on these threats to my niece?"

"your niece. My daughter."

"My daughter in law" say a man with a limp walking up on us. The look of a hell raiser like the two of us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

present Friday the day before Yagi comes home. Day before the ice cream social

Hyde-pov

I final arrive in the hell hole of Memphis. The streets are filled with Elvis want-a-BE's and white trash tramps looking for next country music star to lack onto. I enjoyed the sprawl of St. Louis, got a nice car from a desperate housewife, on . She'll have to explain to the husband how she ended up naked and gang-raped by a bunch of in-breed hillbillies' in Popular Bluff. Sold her for a good chunk of change and a nice scoped rifle. Kept the car, changed the plates. Grey's people are hunting me hard in Washington state, so I came east where her security must be weaker, easy to pierce. I watch the hooker, beg with fear in her eyes, as I google map the target and routes to get into the very open horse ranch.

The slut is good, really good begging for her life, too bad. I can't leave witness or evidence. I drive to the horse ranch, farm. Whatever the local morons call it. I scanned the farm from a tall tree. There are several white tents and bounce house thing. They're having a kid's party tomorrow. Perfect to blend into the crowd and find my target. Grey stole everything from me. I should have been the adopt one, I should have the wealth not have to kiss ass on garbage like Townsend and his pervert cohorts. I want the girl, I want to crave my name in her skin, rip the flesh from her face. Destroy the man by taking his soulmate to hell and back. I have to make do with the cheating housewife hooker, while her man is oversea defending democracy and all that bullshit.

Saturday: I park my loaded, fuel, ready to escape car at the local mall. I easily steal another from an elderly lady running errands, she fits dead in the trunk nicely. Love these old people with the huge car. So, much style and stupid. I park along the road near the local Paparazzi. I quietly wander into the woods. Moving with the scoped rifle the hillbillies in Missouri sold me. I slide into a large barn, with a RV parked next to it. I start up the ladder.

A large bore shotgun stares me in the face. A blond blue eyes body guard of Steele's smirks at me. I climb down, to find the object of my hate waiting for me, Christian Fu#$%king Grey. I want to say something, when five ancient assholes walk in the door. I recognize two as Steele's step dad, Grey's adopted dad, the other looks like Grey. A giant, at least 6'6 stand impassive with hate radiating from his very being, a thin, weather old guy with a crude scar on his face, round out the group. Who they are I don't care. I've already dropped the rifle, all I have is a knife, if I can get close to Grey.

"Grey fight mee" my head rocks as Grey attacks me with a ferocity and skill of a season street fighter. I can't defend against his relentless series of kicks and punches. Till I black out.

I stare at the ugly face of Grey's bodyguard Taylor. He smirks at me as four Bruisers pick me up and carry me outside. Dumping me in the dirty. The group is standing with an elderly red head, maybe about fifty-something. Grey and rest walk away. I guess their leaving me for the police, I'm sure as hell pressing charges against him. I smile, as the red head squats next to my head

"We final meet in person Mr. Jack Hyde. I hope you're not to injured to take a ride. Boys in the trunk. I understand you like trunk." She laughs as they dump me in the claustrophobic trunk. The limo bounce and bumps for a long time. The pain of my broken ribs hurts.

They drag me out of the trunk at a private airfield, haul me into a large private Lear jet. I'm tied up like a mummy. The red head sips wine as she watches me. a studied look on her face. "Release me, I can make it worth your while. I'm very talented in please a woman, or money I have lots." She ignores me as we head due east. I blackout, the asshole kick me awake, again and again.

"Mr. Jack Hyde it's time for our meeting. Wake up? wakee uppee"' she taunts me. Till a kick in my ribs cause me to scream.

"you made several mistakes Jack, biggest you pissed me off."

"I don't know you?" I scream at her.

"It's a pity you don't remember the people you tried to kill, but failed. You ruined my life, a life I was just reconnecting with. He's on Skype watching from his hospital bed. Don't worry thought he can't help you or hurt you being in a semi coma, not long to live. But so are you" she looks sad and afraid

"I don't know you, who are you?"

"Mrs. Virginia Collingswood, but that doesn't mean anything. Boys ready?"

I'm dragged to front as a door opens, the rush of air is frightening, they're going to throw me out. I cry and beg for my life. Plead for mercy, just like I made all those women and men. I piss myself, but they diapered me, got to keep the plane clean. She knees near my head. "Jack, Jack Hyde you pissed off Grey and Steele, and all the others. But you pissed off me the most; you're slowly killing my father, I take satisfaction that you will not live very long. But you robbed me of my time to reconcile with my father! You probably read about your poisoning attack in New York, all those collateral victims. My father Thomas Franklin Sullivan, was one of those victims. He sends his hate and cruses your soul to damnation." She spites in my face. As I'm dragged out of the plane. I fall, a small toy parachute is tied to my legs. It's too small to slow the descend, but keeps me head down. I see a dark violent ocean rushing towards me. How did I let Grey steal my life, my future!


	19. Chapter 19 ice cream social

Chp19 ice cream social

Memphis: Strong Oak Horse Farm and Equine Recovery Center.: dawn

a-pov

I've always wondered why I need to get up and see the dawn. I thought I was a morning person, except I go right back to sleep after a cup of tea. Now I know its genetics since all us sisters are up, sipping tea and going back to bed. We don't really talk, just let the dawn greet us. Leilani tells me mom was like this, she loved to get up and sit with her, sipping herbal tea, silent bonding mom called it. Abby usually joins us. But today she's dreaming of boy's and ice cream. I think all three of us are dreaming of boy's, each one's special boy.

Since the talk with Leilani, I've felt free and happy. Christian is the same, he mentioned a talk with Taylor and Carrick. They seem more supportive of him, us. The Matrons' are a very strange pack here. Merce, Grace, Gail, and the Lawrence house keeper Mrs. Dumfries. They act more like teenagers then wise old adults. The adults, Sawyer, Mia, Elliot, Devon and Emerald are sneaking about the farm sexing, making out and just living a wild life, giving security a headache. My quiet, shy sister Emerald has spark the local bad boy, Kent is doing community service at the horse rehab, Mike runs here. Mike usually goes to his Vet office down the road at a major intersection into town, he has four partners in the business. They've been in practice together for thirty-six years. None of the five vets' will say why he's doing service here.

Emerald and I had long talk about bad boys and waiting for the right and proper man to gift. Merce turn six colors of red, each darker then the first, by the time I'm thru. She gave a more pragmatic talk three years ago, here's pamphlets and condoms. I laugh at my stepmother embarrassment, then put her at ease with my recounting of Ray giving me the SEX talk. Tough as nails former Major special operation nearly died of embarrassment and shock having to tell twelve-year-old me about sex: after Three I was very confused and afraid of men. He had to in the end get a friend's wife to explain that and my period to me. I think he would have stroked out telling how to use tampons.

Emerald has her bad boy sneaking into the house to her room, the nanny room next to Abby's room. Working on second, and shortstop. Ray and Christian with Mike read him the behave or else will bury your body in the back pasture. I can now see what Mia was talking about her Brothers scaring her dates. Elliot and Christian wanted to scare Sawyer, but he's tougher than them, besides it Carrick call, and he really like Luke. Ray doesn't want to admit it but he like Elliot, Christian, and Kent as son-in-law's. Kent is very much like Christian, I've seen the two having deep conversations: when I get close, they change the subject. Very suspicious.

Yagi, Detra husband is due in a few hours, she's bouncing with excitement. I felt the same when I knew Chris was due here. I suspect a quick introduction and then several hours in her room before we see them again today. I take my cup and wander out to the Tents and bounce house Christian has set up, he's spoiling Abby and her quest. Leilani gives me a rundown on the five boyfriends: George is 12, the oldest, shy son of a local politician; Joey is 11, daredevil bad boy, son of business middle manager at a local parts manufacturer and his mother's a real estate agent; Daniel and Damian are twin ten-year old's whose father is in the navy and their mother is a therapist at the Hospital; Last is Forests, almost 10 with a very dark, evil streak hidden behind close mouth and shadow manners packaged in models face. I suspect he's a clone of Christian since he's adopted by a pair of teachers living next door on their parents Cattle farm.

Abby's view of her boyfriends is very different: George is the jock, Joey the fearless, Daniel the brain, Damian the poet, and Forests the enforcer. I asked her about the Enforcer. "Aunt Anna, everyone in school is afraid of him, he doesn't talk much, or like to be touched. Start a fight with him, he goes all nuts. But I touch him, kiss him, make him be social and all mannered like Grandpa Mike says boy are supposed to be." Abby says like I'm retarded. "the only person, he listens to is Kent. That's because Kent stands up for him, protects him from his family"

"Forest's adopted family?"

"No, his evil family, they live over the county line, sometimes his dad comes over to the Miller's Farm. Making trouble, Uncle Ricky and Grandpa Mike have to go over an sort it out." she drifts into deep angry emotion shift across her face. "Last time, they were late. Forests was in the bed next to mine at the hospital for two weeks, busted ribs and swollen face. Kent lives over there with his mother; he was walking around all bandaged up too, like Mr. Miller and Forest's dad Sam." Abby sadly says. I will have a word with the Admiral and Ricky about this. I strongly suspect the community service is about this. I'll talk when I run into them. For now, the overboard indulgence of Christian's ice cream social.

I wander into the large tree lined field next to the Car Barn, as Mike proclaims his automotive Man cave slash garage. Christian has got four inflated slides, two bounce houses, and a large inflated dragon. Grace mentioned we are having about seventy people here today, the boyfriends, friends and Abby girl posse with parents and other adult close to the families. Carrick even has some lawyer friend up from Atlanta. My sisters are back in bed sleeping before the Alarm rings at 8am. The tents are divided into playrooms, eating and lounges. The caterers are due at 10:30, although the pit master of the barbecues has been at work half the night so the half of a cow and full pig are properly smoked and ready for lunch. I stop and chat with him and his great-grandson, a lanky teen of sixteen.

I marvel at how easy and kind people are here. I wander to the garden which Mikes late wife designed and build for their 28-wedding anniversary, I really wish I had known her. Leilani says she could be a dragon, but mostly a sweet quiet kindergarten teacher with a desperate love of lost and injured animals and people. That how her and Mike met, a poor battered stray dog she named Heaven, he's buried down the back lane in the family plot next to her, with a plot for Mike beside them. A stray tear runs down my cheek, as a thought of love so deep, true, enduring caresses my soul.

I wander into the house, Mrs. Dumfries's is baking biscuits for breakfast. I apron up and start on the base for the country gravy. Abby wanders in and sit watching us and gabbing about the coming party. She is so pumped to get the party going, she has which dress, during which part of the party to which boyfriend get which time. My head is spinning at the Superstar socialite diva in training. Grace and Merce meander in talking about a trip to Argentina and South Africa by Antarctica cruise ship. They sit a drink coffee. Mia and Emerald dance into the kitchen, apron up and start cooking. Mrs. Dumfries puts them to charring the meat. Detra flies into the room in a full ballet pirouette. Bounce like a puppet on a spring, reaches for a coffee. I snatch it from her, with a smirk "you don't need any more caffeine"

"Anna? I need my coffee in the morning, I'll fall asleep if I don't?" she whines, pouting. I laugh as the room erupts in laughter.

"Detra, you couldn't fall asleep this morning if I drugged you up with a liter bottle of Xanax. Yagi due in an hour or two. I arranged you two to the River House after the introductions are done. Don't want a repeat of last year's Easter egg hunt!" Leilani yells entering the kitchen and taking the coffee mug, I snatched from Detra. Mia hands Detra an apple juice.

"Spill Sis! Last year's Easter egg hunt?" I ask. "Don't you dare, sister of mine say it!" Detra threatens as the room erupts in "Tell! Tell! Spill it!"

Leilani throws her arm around me, using me as a human shield from Detra murderous gaze.

"Well it started the day before when Detra brought Yagi here for Easter. Yagi was finishing his second doctorate in Electronics at MIT. Detra was a shy, virginal, bookworm, introverted freshman at MIT taking a post doctorate advanced Math course that Yagi was a tutor for. He insulted her and she decked him. I bet that was quite a shock to him since he's 6'3. Well we all heard the whole fall semester how the two were at war. Then I get a call that Detra and boyfriend Yagi are going to skiing in Whistler instead of Christmas with us here. Her loving, caring, perfect family. I was heartbroken and distraught, tell them Abby, how I cried and wept over my sister betrayal. (Abby is having trouble staying on the stool she laughing so hard)

Well, I thought it had run its course when she arrived alone here for Easter. Till that night, Yagi had chased her here, sneaked into My House. The first we knew he was here, when Detra four octave voice shattered the mirror in her room, and scared the animals for miles, miles I tell you. They arrived that morning, right here in this very room. Acting all innocent and meek, like a king and queen greeting the little people. They sat and acted like nothing had happened. (she shakes her head wagging her finger at Detra smirking face) Bad sister. Bad sister I have impressionable child in this house." (that rocks the room with laughter and cheers, catcalls and dripping sarcastic humor).

"Where was I, oh yes the Easter egg Hunt. While WE morally upright citizens were hunting Easter Eggs; which I and Alex had painstakingly placed around the garden and outside the house. You (pointing at Detra, who's acting like butter won't melt in her mouth) and that MAN, sneaked back up to your room to fornicate. The Mayor, Reverend Billy, and States Attorney General where outside when "MORE STUD! DEEPER YEAGER! RIDE ME BABY! SMACK MY ASS!" pours from the second floor into the garden. We were mortified, embarrassed and I nearly fainted in humiliation at my sister wanton display of Fornication Under Cardinal Knowledge. I am a delicate Southern flower, the vapors almost over powered me. (fanning herself like Blanca on Golden Girls) Humiliation! Detra you are so, so?"

"Perfect, mannered, cultured, Goddess, urban. While you the "delicate southern flower" was cheering me on; with my niece, not fifteen minutes later when we announced are betrothal and marriage for the next day. I seem to remember a certain Thanksgiving Ski party in Vermont's white mountains? The resort manger demanding you put a sock in it, you and Alex, disturbing the other quests. The poor guest thought the Klingon Empire had invaded the Lodge?" Detra tease back. I can't resist the tease.

"Well, we should have a couple's contest to determine which of us is the loudest during sex. No Abby you can't compete. Just us sisters, since I believe me and Christian are the loudest, when I am not constrained to prevent the corrupting impressionable youth by being as quiet as I can. So the really embarrassing question is who waited for their man?" I expect the room to be quiet, shocked at my bold request.

"I waited for my first husband" Merce chirps in

"I waited for Alex" Leilani says dreamily

"I waited for Yagi" Detra giggles

"I waited for Christian" I smirk at them

"I must be the slut of the group" blushes a red face Grace

"Like mother, like daughter" Mia laughs hugging her mom.

"I waited for my first husband as well" Gail chimes in, not having noticed her arrival.

"Well now, confessions are good for the soul, but seeing as I've been married three time, widowed twice, and was a teenager in the cusps of the seventies. I'm not saying any more" Mrs. Dumfries states in her southern Englishness drawl. Brings the room to tears of laughter over her drawn out words without any real idea of what it means.

At that point, the men arrive and the bawd talk must end, they have such sensitive feelings and ego. But I marvel at how we girls are descended from Women who wait; a choose wisely their mates for live. From grandmother Sarah to Nixi to me. I feel his arms embrace me, kissing my neck. Loving me with a deep passion and emotions. I want to drag him upstairs and ravage his tight hard body and little man. I should try to see if I can break a mirror or two. I smirk into his kiss, letting the world know. He's mine. Today, tomorrow, forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The caterer arrives with the first guest. We are busy greeting them when I see Christian, Ray, Carrick, Mike, and Taylor sprint for the horse barn next to Gail RV. I watch a SUV drive up nearby and Wolfe and a thin Man with crew cut grey hair get out. followed by a limo and two armored SUV. I know something is going on, I start to move Detra with me, when "Anna! Detra! Let them be. It not something you need to see, or want to see. A they definitely don't want you to see what happens"

We three watch; the vehicle moves to the other side of the barn away from the prying eyes. I spot a tall red headed woman looking around the Barn at the party, she very familiar. I know her, I'm trying to place her, when Ray, Christian, Mike and Carrick come around the barn walking to us.

"Yagi!" Detra screams as a tall good-looking guy hugs her. Whispers in her ear. "No! in a minute. I said in a minute" Detra demands

"Well?" I demand. Christian takes me in his arms and hugs me, his hands are wrapped in handkerchiefs, the blood seeping thru. I fear it was Kent in the Barn. I look at the dads as Carrick and Ray hug us both.

"Chris?" I repeat my implied question.

"Hyde, came to kill us. He's gone for good." Christian tells us.

"You didn't_ ?" I ask afraid

"I beat him up pretty good, but no he was alive when Virginia Collingswood escorted him off the property" he states relieved

"Poor Mister Sullivan, he was so happy to be reconnecting with his daughter after all those wasted year. Then Hyde poisoning the table. She is heartbroken that he never recovered enough to understand and validate her love for him. I keep them in my prayers" I cuddle deeper into his strong arms.

"They were collateral damage from NY. Multi-billionaire Thomas "Stone Cold" Sullivan of Grotonexcelsior limited. She going to do what with him?" Detra ask.

Yagi whispers in her ear. "Never mind. I'm sure he'll enjoy the destination. We will! Knowing he's there".

"Yagi, this is my sister Rose, call her Anna. Her husband to be Christian Grey. Her Dad Raymond Steele, and Christian Dad Carrick Grey. Was that_?" Detra say and started to answer a question when Christian goes flying to the ground. I'm in-case in a bear hug of a thin cry man. I hug him back, feeling such joy and happiness. Who is he?

"Anna, Uncle Lucia, are way-wander sailor. He's very happy to hold you, it's his first time. He couldn't get away after your birth, he arrived the day after you were taken." Detra tells me. Christian having pick himself off the ground pats Lucia shoulder. "I understand, you take as long as you need."

I look at the man I love, unconditional. Totally being the man I always knew he was. As Leilani and Detra join the hug. The Tanzer-Gorman family, Nixi clan, or just US; is forever connected. We cry happy and sad, joy and pain. I feel Detra head next to mine. Whispers to me. "I see the parents, grandparent, uncle William along the fence with the palfreys'" I look and see them too, ghostly images happy and loving. I kiss Detra head. I feel the happiest I've ever felt outside of Christian arms. Dad hugs us, we feel his strength and caring, Thomas and Werner would be proud for us to call him dad. I look up, and Wolfe and Christian are arm in arm with Carrick. Everyone else has left us here in the family hug.

Lucia finally stops crying. I kiss his cheek. Looking into his eyes. "Well Uncle Lucia, this is my betrothed Christian Grey, his uncle Wolfe and father Carrick."

"I know, I was following you in Seattle right before you left for here. Ray found me, convinced me to wait, help hunt Hyde."

" **HOW DID YOU KNOW AND HOW LONG!"** Detra demands, anger glowing off of her.

"about a month ago. While I was getting out of the Navy, the Israel navy. I caught a couple of young ones were being rude and crude over a web site video. I thought it was you. After my boss bailed me out. I realized it wasn't you, it had to be Rose. He found Rose name in Seattle. I was stalking to make sure before telling you guys. Didn't want your hopes up with Abby being sick and all. I've spent the late two weeks hunting Hyde with Ray and Welch. We need to keep me quiet so he wouldn't know I was hunting him. I just missed him at the house in Memphis, too late to save the housewife. Satisfied?" Lucia ask us

A round of yes fill the air. I take my uncles, and Christian to meet the Bella of the ball. Abby the princess is running around the biggest slide. Up the stairs and down head first, to the horror and grin of her father. Leilani see this and runs forward scream "Abby! Abby! Stop that this instant young lady! Alex help me, NOW!" the Adults are laughing as mother chasing daughter up and down the slide. Alex is rolling on the ground in laughter as the three stooges skit playing before us.

"Uncle LUCIA!" screams Abby charging to us. Leaving her mother exhausted in Alex's arms. Reading him the riot act, till kisses silence her thoughts. Lucia picks her up in a hug. "Who are you?" she asks Wolfe.

"Well Abby lass, I'm Christian's Uncle Wolfe! So, you can call me uncle Wolfe to if you like!" she nods happy. This day is her's and we will forget and never think of the past hour. I let them herd us to the bounce house where Abby boyfriends are playing except Forest. A little blonde god, like the photos of Christian, except blonde with green eyes. Abby simple takes his hand and drags him inside, he quickly become a gorgeous boy happy and smiling.

The other boy's stay away from them. I suspect the others will disappear over the years, leaving just these two. I watch as Abby hugs and kisses him. What would Christian have been like if I'd know him in our teens or younger?

I let him dance me to the dance floor next to the dining tent. Relaxing and maxing the time. Family mingles about us. I see Detra and Yagi dancing with us. Nixi would, no strike that is in heaven looking at us her daughter, dancing in dad's arms.

A tear runs down my cheek. "I know babe. They're in heaven happy and cheering you guys on. You on! Us on." He says leaning in and kissing me. my world explodes in fireworks and dreams of children and marriage. I drift into a magical daydream in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20 a day in the rain

Chp20 a day in the rain

Seattle: C-pov

The Seattle rain greeted us as we left the plane. I am glad to be home, as I cuddle Anna to me. Tomorrow I have to go, "We" have to go back to work. The parents are headed to a week in Hilton head, SC. to some lawyers get together. Elliot and Devon are in Aspen working on our house. Ray and Merce with kids are jetting to merry old England school awaits. We are here virtual alone in Seattle. An I like it. After the large family we've inherited, the quiet of us is refreshing.

Abby's lab work is improving, Leilani and Alex are happy the Herd has left the farm. Yagi and Detra are outside of Boston enclaved in The MIT Tech slums of Cambridge. Wolfe head back to Key West with Lucia for a couple of weeks of fishing and chasing tail, Wolfe hunting college boys, while Lucia hunts coeds. The rascals bonded over being Navy seals, one Israel the other USA. Lord help the college influx in the Keys.

So, it's just us, and Taylor and Gail. I let Sawyer take Mia to a Fashion Show in Milan. Dad wasn't happy about that, but what can I say "I'm the cool brother". I snicker at myself. How different a few months of blackmail from little Anastasia Steele has changed my life. I hug her to me in the car. The world is bright as most of the evil shadowing us is dead. Welch and The Admiral have the various security working in concert. I put those thoughts out of my mind and just let the happiness I feel ooze out and infect everyone in the car. Kissing her hair, I know where ever she "is" is home.

I work thru Emails and various other business-related stuff, as Anna lays on the floor, doing very distracting Yoga. Roz is happy with the deal Yagi and I struck Sunday afternoon.

Sunday afternoon at the farm saw us and Yagi and Detra arguing business with Anna's Parents refereeing. After some female intervention, I gave him an advance electronic research company, his main competition in Laser optics field. I got three manufacturing, under-performing, which I can easily turn around. Merce company will handle both company European Licensing and distribution. His COO and Roz are very happy with the deal and the family connection. We this lose alliance, we are stronger and safer. The paperwork is stiff for the week, but is heralds a good day in GEH and puts me closer to my business tower.

What the hell is that pose, I'm rock hard as she stretching backwards from a kneeling position. Lifting her butt off her heals, arching her back till her head, the very top is on the floor. I don't remember moving, just ripping her Yoga pants and feasting on her sweet clit, sucking, tonguing, using ever bit of skill and talent to drive her insane with lust for me.

I pick her up and lay her face down over the couch's arm. Smacking her ass, fingering to a begging pleading mess of need and want. I take off my pants and drive into her, deep and hard. She loves it hard and rough. Taking her to heights and pleasures again and again. Till I roar in the ecstasy of her and "US" merging as one. I lay on the floor holding her as the high crashes. We just mellow into the late evening like that: on the floor of my home office, half dressed and complete sated and happy.

Taylor knocks and shout thru the door, ten minutes to dinner. We pull are self's-off the floor and just wander to our room. I put on some shorts, while Anna tease me with a mid-knee skirt. I chase my giggling girlfriend to the kitchen. How I love the sound of her giggles, laughs and eye rolling mirth at my expense. We eat with Gail and Jason. Happy and lite conversation banters about the table.

I realize in a dark moment, how this would never have been possible for me. The old me wouldn't have allowed this; Any of this closeness, relationship with staff, with anybody. The old Dom on the road to isolation, bitter, and broken whipping girls who looked like my birth mother. That was a lonely and destructive path in life. I stare over my wine glass at Anna and Gail swapping secrets about us. The shy smirk and innocent girlish smile. I laugh at my new thought of her, marriage and children.

Afterwards we head to the Library to shoot some pool. Jason and Gail retire to the staff quarters. I stalk my feisty coed around the table teaching and sexing her up and down. We shoot a game of stripe pool, which surprise me, because I lost. The little pool shark, seem Ray as a secret obsession with pool and snooker. The Cincinnati Kid just took my pants. The second game goes better for me, Anna left with only her panties. The black, lace, with tiny butterflies one around her waist.

The third game end with Anna taking the cue ball and refusing to give it up till I worship her. We worship on the pool table, her reading chair, against the window. Under the pool table. Against the book shelf, on the book shelf ladder. Till I just take her to bed, happy and sleepy. Tomorrows a new day, I'm eager to face the dawn with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1st GEH HQ. Seattle.

We walked into the lobby to stares and awe. Anna is a bouncing delight of manners and names. She knows all my employees and their histories. From Janitor to CEO, the women swooning over us. A lot of the men too. The ride up in the elevator is tense, I want to take her, but the audience might object, or see what's mine.

Roz and Andrea are pumped to have us here. They pull my girl away has I endure back to back meeting and interviews with department heads. I wonder about lunch looking at my watch, where is Anna. Andrea is very vague and Roz just laughs at me. I'm tempted to get Taylor to find her, but he'd never let harm come to her, so I try and be patience and wait.

The clock on my wrist strikes noon, my door opens and Andrea walks in and hands me a card. "If you need food, find a table. If you need love find me, I'm waiting in a most vulnerable way for you to come up high and fly me away. Follow your phone, the Find Anna app."

I grab my phone and see the app. Touching the screen shows Anna is lingerie, sexy kitten. Then an arrow points up, I put the phone flat the arrow point to the door, I rotate the phone. The arrow stays on the door. I quickly follow the arrow to the roof stairwell. A sign tells me I'm close. Climbing the stairs, I exist under a rain dripping set of canopies to tent with colored plastic sides with lace curtains visible thru the sheets. I stop and calmly take a breath, steady myself.

I enter the laced sided canopy to a harem scene. A floor covered in carpet, large lounging pillow litter the space. Under a fake candlelight crystal chandelier, a low table covers in covered dishes. Anna kneels like a submissive, in a sheer gossamer vest and min-skirt. Jewels about her neck and wrists sparkle in the fake candle light. I move, my phone beeps. I look down at it. A gentleman should be properly attired to supper with a lady of refined taste and desires. Strip Master of Me. else no food or me. I look at her. She points to a chair.

My cloths fly as I sit naked. She rubs scented oils on my legs and groin. Stroking and kneading me. I want to close my eyes to the intense pleasure, but she holds me mesmerized. Till she just takes me in her mouth, pleasuring me. The world explodes and takes my mind and breath. I wake to her stroking my chest with the scented oil. "good you're back. Here sit up. relax Master of the Universe"

"Screw the universe, All I want is to be Master of Anna. Keeper of her love!" I choke on the intense emotions. She kisses my lips, soft and chasten. "Eat Stud, your needing your strength for your mid-afternoon snack break. Today's special snack is chocolate covered tits of Anna's" she giggles in my chest. Biting my nipple.

We eat, or more correctly she feeds me. I lounge is bliss till my phone booms a meeting in ten minutes. I dress. "Is that App?" I ask unsure.

"Yes, if you touch my sex in the photo a map will appear with my phone location outside of the building, inside, my wristwatch tracks me. so, you'll always know where I'm at. Having a torrid affair with a simple guy downstairs named Grey, something or other. Oh' Yes Chris the pipe. Big pipe, named for his talent equipment between his legs, unlike your puny little 10'. Bye you have a meeting, and one minute before your late." I sprint for the stairs. "Anna I'll get you! and your little dog too!"

I arrive breathless, and shaking into the merges meeting of Daniels whole foods company, a leader in the Emergency Rations packs and large prepared food system favored by charities around the world dealing with famine and displaced people. I hide my hardon at the tease of Anna's lunch date.

Several times I check the Anna app and find her, in my office, in the PR office down the block, and in the Server rooms. Each time a different picture, different lingerie, different sexy pose. I have to smile at her creative ways. The meeting goes good, I don't see any problems taking over the company.

I walk into my office; a fresh suit hangs on a rack. A note on my desk tell me to change, I have a dinner date. I change and check my schedule, shit the great Seattle Veterans Charity dinner at the Edgewater hotel. I'm about to cancel when she walks in to my office.

Her hair is lush and over one shoulder, the neckline hangs delicately by spaghetti straps, backless. The fire opal dress falls just above her ankles, delightful ankle chains with whimsical charms hanging sparkling and drawing attention to her long sexy legs and feet in four-inches Stiletto heels. About her neck is a simple drop of a large fire opal with a circle of diamonds, sapphires, and Emeralds. Not too much, not too little, just right.

I walk up and kisses her, running hand down her back. "Want to play a game tonight"

"What kind of game, Mr. Grey"

I walk to a cabinet, taking a velvet pouch out, walking up and showing her the wonders inside. She nods, I take out the toy. "It needs to be wet, open your mouth." She sucks them in, god I want to fuck her right her and now. But the balls will make later very pleasurable for both.

Taking them out of her mouth, I kneel, moving under her dress. Stocking and garter, panties of silk. I pull aside the soft small bit of modesty and insert a finger or two. She wet and shutters at my playful finger. I lick her clit, and insert the balls. Putting back her panties with a kiss.

Standing I suck the fingers I had in her, she always shocked when I do it, "Delicious, sweet and spicy"

"Come on bad boy, we don't want to be late. (steps quickly for the door) oh my! I see what they do. I may need a little relief before we get home." Smirking at me shaking her ass in the runway model walk. I trail like a puppy chasing the hotdog cart.

XXXXX

Seattle: 1845pm: Edgewater hotel banquet hall

Arriving at our table finally after the press and receiving line. I can sit, stroke her thigh and kiss her without being blinded by flash photography, or Matronly cougar hawking themselves or their daughters. Like any of them could compete with Anna.

"I believe the lady owes me a dance, unhand the maiden." Booms a loud baritone behind me, I turn to smack him down. Anna turns and leaps into his arms giving the colonel a big wet kiss. I rise to reclaim what is mine. "Christian! This in my Godfather Colonel Travis Odell. I thought you were still in Afghanistan?" Anna scream in joy. I look at the rugged man, with medals and scars. Older than Ray. "Travis was Ray 1st company commander in the Rangers at Ft. Bragg." Anna explains. "Yepa munchkin, where is Lt. Steele hiding, his house is empty." He asks

"Dad's going to remarry Christmas Eve in London with my new stepmother. You'll love her. When did you get back?" Anna demands

"Friday, it's a short leave, the general wanted me to see some new weapons and talk to the chief of staff. I was going to get the skinny from the VFW sergeant major who's here. Which is whaa I's here. Lucky me you're here. What's been happing, I thought you were in college outside Portland?" he asks eyeing me, the jewels and my hand on her back.

"Well, I had a run of bad luck in school. Had to leave, I'm doing online right now. Met this hunk of man, Christian Grey. We're living together her in Seattle, engaged. You need to sit down, while I tell you about my family."

"Whoa, stop! Does Ray know this?"

"Yes, he approves. It's my life. I plan on living it my way. Questions?"

"Ok, Munchkin. Let's sit and you bring me up to speed. So, Christian, what do you do for a living!" Travis glares at me. I smile about to tell him.

"Oh, good Mr. Grey. I see you've met Colonel Odell. I true war hero. Soon to be General Odell. Not thinking of poaching him Grey. I hear you and Howard are merging?" Lieutenant General Davenport, commander of Ft. Lewis rambles.

"General, turns out Colonel Odell is my beautiful fiancée godfather, and Howard is her brother-in-law" I state glaring back at Travis. Who looks confused. Strangely taken back by the conversation

"Anna how is Yagi Howard your brother-in-law?" he asks shocked.

"Well, sit down, General nice to meet you and your wife, maybe later. I need to catch my godfather up on all the great things happening in my life. Like my fiancé Christian. Excuse us." Anna disarms and sends the General on his way. Thirty minutes later Anna stops talking. The only question he really had was does he get to be all three girls Godfather. The Widowed colonel is elated with a conference phone call to the girls. Who make him their godfather.

Anna gets a Widowed cougar to take him dancing, leaning into me. "Babe, I need some relief the balls are just too much." I take her hand and lead her to a secluded part of the terrace, holding her protect from view. I pull up the dress, rip her panties away. Pull out the balls and toss them over the side into the water.

Fingering her sex, she leans back moaning. "Quiet" I continue to get her off. To all the world we look like a couple enjoying the Sound, and boat ghostly light floating bye. Not making my lady orgasm in a crowd of close to six hundred. I might regret a lot of thing. But blackmailing her to stay will never be one of them. "Purr kitten, purr for me." I remove my hand, sucking the fingers, she turns and sucks them and my mouth. "Let Dance and then head home. I need some sound proof room to led my inner Goddesses roar."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the week is a lunch hour in the tent on the roof. I harden at the mere thought of us in the tent. The harem atmosphere, the wanton ways my little kitten is teasing me. every time it's different. Yesterday, she feed me tied to a chair, Naked. Making me hot and bothered in all the right ways. Rode me so hard we broke the chair. I wonder what today's lunch will be. This meeting is taking forever, I want my lunch.

Finally, the meeting ends. I rush past the meandering herd of department heads. Arriving at the tent entrance. I enter to my lady sitting in a chair, a very tight t-shirt proclaiming "Ladies rule Dogs Drool" and a cheerleader mini skirt with skin tight fuckme boots with three inches heels. I start to move "Stop! Strip down to your undies!" she commands. The old me would have challenged the girl for dominates, now I strip putting my cloth on the wooden butler next to the door.

Turning a stare at her, she looks hot, very hot. "come here" I move to her. "stop kneel!" I do so. She put her legs on my shoulder. She moves putting a foot on each shoulder. I kiss and lick moving forward up her legs. She flexes her knees, stopping me. She sips her tea. The knees stay locked till I start kissing and licking massaging her knees. She opens I work forward till she closes her thigh. I can smell her hot, wet sex, see the glistening lips. The puddle of come dripping down.

"pinch your nipple hard!" she commands, I do so moaning at her control of me. "I expect you to be talented and quick. I have things to do today. Now slide forward and using only your mouth, light my fire!" I do so putting my tongue to her honey. I use my hands to massage her legs and thigh. She shutters in the first orgasm, I look up she pinching and kneading her breast. I reach a hand up and tweak her nipple. She rushes into bliss and pleasure. Washing my face with her come. I start to work my way up her body. Her legs lock on my head, holding me kneel. "Feed us, Christian the food is getting cold." She releases me, I move to the side with the low table of food, mini-bite size turkey sub sandwiches. Fruit, and curly fries with three dipping sauces.

I feed us, feed Anna, who sits with her tea. It's erotic being her slave. She is famished as am I. we finish the food. I lean over, massaging her neck and hair, nuzzling her neck. I see the T-shirt collar is already nicked. I rip the fabric away and feast on her naked breast. Bring her to orgasm again. So, responsive, so perfect. she pushes me to the floor on my back. Ripped my underwear off. Straddling my hips, sliding my cock into her sex, wet and ready. She bucks and twist, sending shockwaves of pleasure thru my mind. She rides me till we both pass out from the pleasure. Cuddling her in my arms. The world is perfect and bright.

She smirks at me, there's no underwear for me. she laughs. "What to play a game Mr. Grey?"

"What kind of game?"

She holds up a two inches cock tube, a chastity device. "really a chastity cage?" there nothing new Eliana used one on me.

"Not really that. is a very advance technology." She kneels and encase my shaft and the base. Tie wrapping it closed. She takes a second part and encases my balls. Tie wrapping it to the ring. Standing up she kisses me. "O"dear, I forgot to pack spare boxer, you'll just have to go commando for the afternoon." I finish dressing. She turns smiling at me, her phone in her hand. She dramatically presses a button. "Whoa, yaaaa!" as the ring surges in vibrations. I torque my body and intense sensations. "Anna, babe?"

"That's setting three of ten. It's remote control of my property. I have a meeting at the college. (I glare at her, security?) I'm taking Parker and Smith ok? (I nod) you are to call or text me every hour, your phone is programed to remind you. failure to follow my instructs result in (she dramatically posed a finger above her phone) get the drift." I nod as she walks up and kisses me passionately walking away. She wiggles her perfect ass. "O' Christian, it as a tension ring inside the case, it'll keep you hard till I release it (waving her phone)

Stunned I realize her kisses harden me, and I can't force it down. I run after my kinky mistress. Smacking her ass, throwing my arm over her shoulder "If I have to be hard, I rather be touching you."

"if it gets too much you can take it off, or call me for relief. But the longer you play the game the bigger the prize. After all this weekend is free of family, events and responsibilities. Just a perfect weekend to lounge around, binge watching tv, and maybe a little naughty board games." She kisses me at the Elevator. I cup her face "till dinner, sweet maiden, leave this mere mortal slave of your love, your wanton desires and your remote-controlled sex toy. To this cruel world, cruel world! Get going wench" as the doors close. I turn when intense, stronger vibrations hit me. my phone dings with text from Anna.

That's setting 4, want to try 10. No. well relax and enjoy the torture.

Or pleasure, it for your gratification boy-toy.

I walk stiffly into the conference room for a meeting. Sitting, I try to adjust to my hardon, and intense feelings the ring is giving me. The meeting is scheduled for two hours. I forget when my phone goes off. A text from Anna

Take a second to admire the view. Andrea will hand you a note. Follow the instruction.

Five minutes later Andrea hands me the note.

 _Christian, smile and congratulate Timmons on his birthday, Maddison on his daughter early admission to Northwestern, and Roz on her new haircut. Before the meeting is over._

I wait for the right moments to carry out her instructions. After the meeting Roz is very suspicious of what just happened. I ignore her questions and demands. Shutting my door in her face. Sitting I work on Emails and reports. I feel good. The phone chimes with a text message

Take off your pants, sitting, put both hands flat on desk. Breath, enjoy, 10sec and counting down.

I do it. waiting, its longer than 10 seconds. The vibration is small building and building. Hardening my man. I close my eyes to the pleasure and it builds and builds I want, need to stroke him, make him come. When the second device on my balls kicks in. I try to breathe thru the intense pleasure. I rock back and forth in agony and bliss. Till I hear the door open. I freeze as Anna walks in, locks the door. Kneeling between my legs under my glass topped desk. I see her look into my eyes, with deeply, intense love and worship in her's. Smirking and giggling she suck me in and hit a app on her phone. I buck and shake as the vibrations overload me, spilling me into her mouth. Sucking me dry, and then some. She scoots back, stands, and walks to the door, smoothing her dress. Opening the door, she shyly smiles at me, innocent and perfect. "That was setting 8" and she's gone out the door. I look at my spent cock in the ring. It's going to be a long Friday afternoon. But I love it.


	21. Chapter 21 thanksgiving at the greys

Chp21 thanksgiving at the greys

The glorious summer has faded to an Indian summer in the colorful fall foliage of the northwest Washington state. The weekends on the boat, at the Grand's apple farm are now recent memories. I dance slowly to the music on the stereo, waiting for Christian to come home. Happy thoughts invade my evil mind, pulling me from my task. I dread telling him, he can't come with me. can't support me in this unclean task. Detra told me we think best when dancing, Mom's remedy for worrying. The elevator chimes pull me from my thoughts, and slam me in the reality of right now and here.

Christian steps off the Elevator, takes in the luggage. Sweeping me into a kiss, he tried to deter me from my course of action. I kiss back, desperate to feel his healing powers. But the die is cast, I must do what, I must do. "Christian I'll be gone a few days, I'll have security with me. Trust me. I have to do this alone." I cup his cheek, chastity kiss his lips and walk out of Escala. The flight is long and brutal, I arrive in a Caribbean paradise. I check into my hotel as moon falls to dawns bitter rays.

I rise, shower, and dress for the coming battle. The war of my live has shrunk to this one battle, one confrontation, I girded my loins and step out into the glorious day. Today is a good day to die if need be. Sawyer, Parks, Lucia and Wolfe wait for me under the verandah. We drive to the rich peoples houses on the north shore. We drive thru the open gate. "There is only housekeeper and gardener/houseman. Their out shopping, she should be on the ocean side porch." Wolfe says

I walk around the house, up onto the porch to greet Carla. I sit and stare, waiting her out. she as aged badly these past months. Her hair a thin, sun-bleached grey. A face lined with deep wrinkles and hollowed eyes. she is a shell of the woman I knew, who raised me, who stole me.

"You've come to kill me too, I expect" she barks, her voice cracked and bitter.

"Eventually, right now I want to know why?" I ask, hiding the plea to understand my childhood.

"first it was money, than revenge, at the end justice for you ruining my life. Destroying the only man, I loved. Stephen." She spews bitterly, hateful, and distorted selfishness.

"Why take me?" I return to the question.

"As long as I had you, Daddy would pay me to keep you quiet. Till your bitch sister Detra married."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Simple, you or one of your friends would have seen her picture in the newspaper, internet and hooked you too up, blowing the whole deal. So, sister Kate was supposed to suborn you, blackmail you. Too stay quiet and meek. My meek little daughter Anastasia, the Jewish spawn." Carla laughs as she tells me off.

"So It was a set up from the start, who else was involved?"

"Well Ray knew, and of course Frank, looked forward to having you sexually, the pervert. I was planning to sell your Jewish ass to the highest bidder. Lots of creeps in Vegas. Loved how your anger and fear made you Stephen favorite toy."

"I believe most of It, Ray not one bit. You really hate me because I'm Jewish ancestries. Stephen is gone, forever. You'll die alone and "

"Well, little Anastasia how you've grown. Surprised to see me, I know new face and all. But we'll have a good time, your Security guy is sleeping with the fish, as they say here." #3 walks out onto the porch. I shudder in fear, then a picture of Christian floats in my face. Be strong, daughter of Sarah and Nixi. I rise and power kick him in the balls. He crashes to the ground as my temper, fears, and deep primal loathing of this evil sick creature overwhelms me. Sawyers sweeps me away, thank god, he's safe, shit which one was killed. I see Wolfe and Lucia come up to the porch, hustling the two evil creatures from my sight.

"Sawyer?" I ask

"Park's has a grazed Skull, he'll live. Didn't realize the neighbor across the lane was #3. Sorry about that."

"What now about them?"

"You don't need to know or want to. Believe me. There getting what they deserve." We head back to the hotel, dropping Parks off at the hospital. I walk into my room, their stands Chris, waiting, for me. I fold into his arms unleashing all the tears and worries of my short life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later: somewhere off the outer spice islands of the Caribbean:

The commercial fishing boat Key of C, bobbed and weaved in the high swells of the sea. A storm was brewing, a gale or hurricane was due to be spawned. I hold the course over a deep set of canyons and sheer cliffs. We're a crew of three, just Mac, my Irish captain of this vessel, Lucia and me the owner. I leave the wheel to Mac, a solid guy and trustworthy man. I move down to the hold. Lucia and I haul the garbage up to the stern deck. Near the fantail.

I've arranged six 5-gallon bucket of concrete, with reinforced rebar hooks attached per person. We wrap them in the nylon fishing net, holes big enough for the fish to feed. The terror in their eyes, I know their history, the lives destroyed, ruined, Children scarred for life. I've looked into evil eyes before, even my brothers. I know this is best, that they just disappear from world. Letting the survivors recover knowing this evil duo is no more.

"I do the bitch." Lucia demands. I let him, his claim on revenge is very deep, to lose your sister, then her child without ever seeing her. The bitterness hurts me. deeply gnaws at my need for revenge as well.

We finish wrapping the condemned. I add oxygen tanks to their faces, I want them to suffer on the way down. I cut the line holding the two anchors in the water. The male slides over the side, riding the weight to a thousand-fathom bottom. The bitch is wild with terror Lucia leans over her.

"You took my niece from me, her family, her sisters, shorten her father's live, tortured and abused a sweet kind spirit for your owe amusement and profit. I Cried and worried every single day she was gone. all the nightmares of what might have been happing to her. The reality is far worse. You will now understand that you are nothing, less than nothing. Because when you go over the side. No one will say your name, pray for you or even remember you. just an unhappy forgotten memory from the past." Lucia takes the knife and cuts the rope. The Evil that crushed his chest is gone. likewise, the demons of not finding and saving my nephew is expunged.

We have removed evil from their lives and future. We have five more days till Bermuda. We head north. The dawn breaks in brilliant spokes of red and orange, yellow and blues. We three drink beer on the bridge. "To the Children, may they be free and happy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Halloween: London:

We are dressed for the Forman annual Halloween bash. Christian in an Imperial French Hussar Cavalry uniform. Looking sharp and strangle at home. The military bearing and stance is so perfect, but then again, I'm very biased. I smirk behind my fan, a good copy of H.G. Wells from Warehouse 13. We are very happy waiting on the rest of the family. Detra and Yagi are here as students of Hogwarts. I roll my eyes. Devon and Elliot are skipping this year, after his Road Warrior costume we all breathe a sigh of relieve. They're going to a blowout music festival in Austin Texas.

Emerald and a newly arrived Kent are decked out in Austin Power's 60's hipster cloths. James and a date from school are Joker and Harley outfits. While Dad and Merce are decked out as Nordic gods. Roz and Gwen are here as pirates of the Caribbean. Sexy pirates no less. Jason and Gail are decked out as mobsters of the twenties. Jason is still working, but can mingle better in character. Lucia is here as the scarecrow from the Wizard of OZ.

The party is a loud, boisterous affair with close to three hundred people floating about a thru. We dance and mingle, royalty and commoner chase us for introductions and favors. I watch my family, happy and joyful over the outcome of my life and world. Christian is the happiest, calmest I've ever seen him. An aloud crash has everyone on edge, but it's just a bumped waiters tray falling to the floor loaded with beer bottles and glasses. We dance the night away, lost in each other warmth and embrace.

"This is getting to be a habit. The band wants to go home, call it a night" Dad says with Merce on his arm, we look around everyone and everything is gone, cleaned up, just the guitarist and keyboard remain for the bands. We've dance and ignore the world for hours. We thank the band, crawling into bed, we sleep. It's been a very good day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seattle Thanksgiving Day

Carrick-pov

The women have been baking and cooking all week. For the feast Thursday, the family is just us. Ray and Merce are in England with her kids and Elliot. So, it will be a quiet Thanksgiving, I hope. Gracie is still bothered by the blackmail comment. I don't care how, or why they met. The effect of their meeting is magical, they are so perfect and in love. I don't know how they do it. Anna has moved my son from isolated recluse to happy joining us in activities and parties. Ray tells me, Anna has moved from reclusive afraid of men bookworm to a strong, brilliant woman. I check with my spies at GEH, the couple is strong, and well suited and matched. I'm told that their lunches on the roof in a tent are the talk of the company and town. I've stopped by several times to Escala to check the rooms. Nothing of Grace's fear that Eliana had some grip on Christian is found. If anything had existed, the sweep of Anna has replaced it. I marvel at the photo of Christian and Wolfe with me in Memphis. His arm around me, hugging me tight to his side. The picture of Grace and him hugging. Tear well up in my eyes, Gracie's emotions are clear in the frozen slice of time. Fulfillment of motherhood. To feel and express your unconditional love and have it returned.

I look at the files on my desk, the supporting cast of evil is left, henchmen and perverts, moles and just accessories to the evil. I breath a deep breath, Carla is gone forever, with #3. Kavanagh's are broken and running for their lives in the third world. Ethan, well Ethan ran afoul of the New Zealand cops, he's starting a ten-year sentence. The rest are worries for welch and Taylor. I sip my whiskey, flipping thru my new photobook. The life's and loves of my children. I relax as Gracie curls into my arms. I kiss her, letting the last minutes of sanity surround us. I stop of a picture of Christian and Anna at the apple farm. Anna is being carried on Christian back, both are laughing and smiling like drunken loons. Her hands locked on his naked chest. His happy brilliant smile. This could never be faked or forced. Grace purrs into my neck.. "I know it irrational, but it gnaws at me, that were missing something."

Xxxxx

The family is seated at the table. Food has been passed out and everyone is joking back and forth. When Gracie sticks a hole in the dike

"So Christian are you thru being blackmailed." Grace ask, serious and intense.

"Yepppa, now I'm blackmailing Anna. She has to spend one night a week doing guy things with me. since her blackmail was very hard on my ego." Christian answers. Grace isn't happy with the runaround.

"Christian what did she do to you!" screams Mia

Christian scoots back from the table, lift his unshod foot, removes his sock and sticks it in Mia face. "She made me get a pedicure, see how unmanly it looks!" Christian fake outrage and pouts. Mia squeals in horror at her brother's foot.

"Christian, please were at the table. But your foot down, don't you dare on the table!" Gracie has to giggle and shout. The foot is recovered and hidden under the table

"Was that all you did Anna" Mia ask, she blushes a deep red. I wonder what from, I suspect sex. Christian leans over she whispers in his ear, he turns a red too. Now I know it sex. Gracie's has to open her mouth.

"What has you so red Anna, Christian?" Grace asks.

"Christian has a habit of branding me, marking his territories. With hicks." Anna blush's deeper.

"I don't see any Hickes, Anna dear? Oh my. Sorry Anna I didn't think" now Gracie blushes and she realized that the hicks are covered and most likely seated on.

"Cool Anna, like my tattoo" Mia says. Grace is all over her daughter about getting a tattoo. Mia smirks and pouts at her mother puritan demands.

Later we lounge about the media room watching a game. I cuddle my girl in my arms. whisper into her ear about answers to her stress. She smiles at me, "I think something is deeper at the beginning, but now it's like Merce said an inside joke" I kiss her sweet lips and relax. Watching Christian watch the game, with Anna a sleep on his lap. Stoking her hair, a brilliant smile on his face. My newly happy son and his future.


	22. Chapter 22 Christmas wedding

Chp 22 Christmas wedding

London England: Hinchingbrooke House: St. Mary church

The wedding is planned for Christmas eve morning. We've rent out a large estate house on the outskirts of Huntingdon for the Grooms family. With the bride's family staying at their summer home off West ST down from the post office in Godmanchester backed by the Great Ouse river. The wedding will be at St. Mary church in Huntingdon. This is the family church, Mercedes father was Baptiste here, her parent's funerals were here. Her Baptist, first wedding, and all three children are baptized here. Her first husband is buried in the family crypt in the church's grave yard. This is her ground zero, her touchstone in life.

The wedding parties are set; practice when very well. Me and Devon put are feet down on a couple of issues. Since my godfather is flying in and Devon's is attending, newly minted General Odell, commander of special operation in Afghanistan and retired Major General Paul McAllister of the Royal Scots Borderers and Deputy Commander Land Force of the British Army will escort Merce to the alter. Christian insisted that James be best man, with Elliot and himself as groomsmen. Devon is her mother's maid of honor, with Emerald and me as bride's maids. Emerald wanted Kent to be a groom's man, but Merce put her foot down.

My family is in full force as is Christians. Plus, honored guest, Dad's ranger buddies are here, Christian had them flown in. The males of the house are recovering from Ray bachelor party. Christian and Carrick dragged in Elliot, half the rangers and a very maudlin Ray. He hugged me and told me everything he'd been unable to tell me in my life. We watch the dawn together, father and daughter. He knows I was blackmailing Christian in the beginning, not what it was, just that I did it. He doesn't care because we're in love, truly, deeply, forever in love. He holds my hand rubbing the engagement ring. "Annie, I always knew you'd fine a soulmate. And you have. I love you girl since I first saw you." I hug my dad, letting his words fill me with pride and joy. I walk him to bed for a nap before the big event. I leave all too soon to help Merce get ready.

The brides house is full and a chaos reigns supreme. I soon get caught up in the panic. Finally, Gail and Leilani scream everybody to a stop. They issue orders to each and every one. The pace is still frantic, but manageable. We just get it done, when we leave for the church.

The ancient church is beautiful, the ornate style and simple lines make it warm and inviting. We three sisters walk Ray, Merce opted for his uniform, to his post. Setting him up, calming his nerves. We admire the Class-A uniform, jump boots, ranger beret, and chest of medals. The highest being the DSC, with two silver star and bronze star with V. we cheer him, kissing his cheek. Gail and Kent are to be the persons of honor. Rays ranger buddies, uniformed, sit in the family section. Wolfe and Lucia are handsome in their uniforms. I check on the Godfathers, there swapping tall tales of war and training. They look spiffy in their uniforms, especial the Scots, in his kilt.

I check the bride. Everything is on schedule. I walk out front as the groom's men assemble. The Right Reverend Huntington smile at the audience. "Thank you all for coming to this happy day. The ceremony of marriage is the second happiest ceremony I perform, the happiest is Baptismal. We are gathered here to unite Raymond Steele (nodding to the Groom family) and Mercedes Forman. I was privileged to officiate at her parents and husband funerals. This is her families church. She was baptized here as where her children. The groom, retired Major Raymond Steele; is accompanied by James Forman, is soon to be son. Elliot and Christian Grey, soon to be son-in-law's. The major was escorted to the alter by his adopted daughter Leilani, Detra and Anna. The person of Honor is Mrs. Gail Jones and Kenneth Wright. The bride's family is on the right, the grooms on the left. Please feel free to sit where you would like."

"The Bride Mercedes Forman will be escorted to the Alter by American General Odell, Anna Gorman-Steele's godfather (a gasp and happy cheer from the Nixi clan) and Major General McAllister Devon Forman's godfather (a cheer from the military officer honor guard). Devon Forman will be the maid of honor, while Emerald Forman and Anna Gorman-Steele as brides' maids. The talented Mrs. Cooperwright on the organ. Our chorus leaded by Mr. Rabual. I am if you don't know, rector of the church; Reverend Jacob Huntington. I like to start these things off with a prayer; bow your heads. Dear Lord, bless this happy day and let forth your love and mercy on to all here present. Let civility and manners rule the day, let compassion and fellowship invade each and every person heart. Let us find the strength to joyful welcome this happy event, merging two loving families into one. Let peace and love illuminate this glorious event. Amen. The reception is down the road at the Hinchingbrooke estate a school. Relax the ceremony starts shortly."

The church is packed, close to 600 people are attending, many of the nearby Forman-Grey factories have emptied and are here with family. A twenty-man military honor guard is poised to do the avenue of swords. A good band is waiting and hopefully enough food, and drink. I wander back to the waiting chamber. Everyone is ready, except Abby, she can't carry the large basket of flower petals. I call Gail who send Kent back. Kent will hold the baskets so Abby can throw the petals, Emerald getting him in the processional makes her very happy. Merce is happy, ready to make the leap again in a bare arms, open back, tight rose-tinted wedding dress to her ankles with flower braided in her hair instead of a veil. We maids are dressed in different brilliant colors that enhance our beauty.

The guest invites said casual, but most dressed up for the event. I nod to the coordinator. Music cues. The groomsmen escort us maidens to the alter. Emerald on her brother James arm, Elliot and Devon, Christian and me. taking are places we turn back up aisle. As the wedding march begins. The petals are flying in wild abandonment as Abby exhaust her first large basket just three fourth down the aisle. Luckily Kent has two. She completes the basket leaving a brilliant colorful shower of flower petals rains down on the bride.

James, Devon and Emerald leave the alter and stand with their mother. "Who give this woman hand in marriage?"

"We her children give her hand in marriage" they chorus. Devon moves her mother's hand to Ray's. The return to their spots.

"We are gather this day in the holy bonds of _" the ceremony goes on but I can only stare at Christian. Everything fades to just us. Till Dad and mom kiss. Then we erupt in cheers and shouts. The church empties as the photographer get the wedding party shots. We exit the church to a bright winters snow cover landscaper. The military honor guard is poised and execute the arch. We rush thru it to the horse drawn carriages taking us to the reception.

Dancing the day away, we meet and greet so many people. The reception will go on for hours. The newlywed couple are flying out the day after Christmas with the Greys to a Month long South America Antarctic Cruise. While dancing Chris twirls me to my new parents, taking my hand. "Ray, I'm marrying your Daughter. I would like your blessing" the hall is dead quiet, as everyone stares at us. "Christian, you have my blessing. wither Annie will have you is a different point. Remember I know how to bury bodies." Ray tells him hugging us. We dance the afternoon away. We escape to a house and our bed room. Practice makes perfect.

XXXXXXXX

Christmas eve 6:00pm

The Nixi clan is having Christmas in England. We will be going over to the new Steele house on West St. in Godmanchester, after 11 am for lunch and presents. Till then the Lawrence's and Howards and us are at the estate house were renting. Or so I thought till Christian hands me the deed while we dress from our kinky fuckery. I want to kill him, love him. "Chris, I don't need expense gift"

He just kisses me, deeply and words, thought leave my love addled brain. "I know, babe. But were going to be spending a lot of time here, with Ray and Merce. So! we should have our own place, after all I can sound proof the bedrooms here" he smirks, swatting my ass. I dance away to find my sisters.

c-pov

I walk to the window, staring at a scene in the fading daylight. One I could never comprehend before; Anna and kin are having a snowball fight. I sip my coffee, smiling happy but sad. Wolfe walks up, takes my cup, hands me my jacket.

"Chris, you are no longer a spectator in this family. Get out there, laugh, cry, pout, but get your dumb ass out there with your woman, and family." Wolfe says. I don my coat and charge outside. I quickly find out it's boy vs girls and were losing. I try to carry the battle, till Anna sneaks up behind me, pie-ing a snow ball in my face. Chasing her squealing, begging perfect ass to the snow ground, I roll her over; to dump a hand full of snow. Bright loving blue eyes pierce my soul, like they did that first morning in the kitchen, against the glass. The snow falls from my hand as I kiss her, losing all sense of time and space basking in her love. Till the sisters with Abby dump several buckets on snow on us.

Leaping we give chase and snowballs fly like rain. Laughing, I collapse in exhaustion as the sister continue the battle. Pulling myself up, Alex hands me a coffee. "if it was only one of them, they'd be sleeping exhausted on the couch. Two or more and it's like they have extra battery packs. Come on let escape to the patio, enjoy the spectacle. Later as Anna cuddles in my arms, I wonder what Christmas morning will bring.

Christmas morning:

Gail-pov

I wake to the set the coffee pot and kettle a boiling. Wait for the dawn patrol of girls to invade my kitchen. As always Anna is first in, followed by Detra and then Leilani. No words are spoken, just beverages sipped and emotions traded by looks, and facial thoughts. The normal dawn morning, they leave except Anna. "Gail, I want to tell you something. I love you like a mother, we all do. But your head is up your ass over this marrying Jason. He loves you, you him. Marry the lout before he strokes out from chasing you. please, pretty please" Anna hugs me.

"Anna, it hard to restart your life, after a deep lose. I am considering his suit", I really what to, but something holds me back.

"Gail, sit. Let me tell you secret, I started this relationship blackmailing Christian over his past sex life. It became more and everything. Now he's blackmailing me into marriage. And I couldn't be happier, more loved or cherished"

"Anna how did this blackmail work, money?"

"No, silly. I put him on trial to prove he was a worth human being for ninety days. Not the monster he was becoming and liked becoming. He was isolated, self-loathing, and very angry with himself, family, and the world in general. The first time we touched it was electric between us. I could touch him where no one else could. Both body and mind; it was liberating for us both. You know it took a while before we had sex. We waited till we were both ready to move the relationship to that level. It feels good to tell you the truth." Anna tells me mostly what Jason overheard in Memphis. I look deep into her eyes, seeing the lost little girl I first met at those VFW functions years ago, has transformed into a strong, confident woman today.

"Well you too blackmailing each other is priceless. You were both lost, scared children. Finding each other allowed you both to grow, learn and become adults. You need to let it go, and accept that you are worth of his love and ring. I can't wait for the kiddies to show up" I giggle with her.

"Same advice on Jason and you." Anna hugs me. I feel motherly and strangely fulfilled. My adopted daughters are filling my life up with joy and happiness.

"Scoot back to bed, Abby set her alarm clock for 7am, I reset it to 8am. You need to wake up Christian with his Christmas present. I plan on waking Jason up with his. (I open the top of my robe to display a very naughty lingerie. Anna opens her top to show an equal naughty piece) very good grasshopper, apply yourself to the task." I say as giggles overtakes me, us. How can I giggle at my age? It lightens my burred and makes me know I can have a happy life with Jason.

"Like mother, like daughter" Anna says headed to her suite. I run into mine. Jump on my man and just cry and cry. Anna called me mother. Jason holds me as the overwhelming happiness overcome my emotions and rational thought. "She called me mother, Jason. Mother!" he holds me tight and loved.

xxxxxxxxxx

8:05am Christmas morning: a-pov

Screams of "who changed my Clock! Mom! Dad! How could you!" echo thru the halls and wakes the centuries of spirits hiding here. Abby is on a tear to find out who changed her clock, so she misses an extra hour of presents. We wander into the great living room with the 10ft tree and horde of present. Mike and Wolfe sorting the gifts as Abby rush about comparing piles. She pouts at my huge horde. I look about have way more presents than anyone else. "Hey what gives?"

"Abby come sit down with me. now!" she cuddles her to her chest. Detra gets up and walks over and hands me a long rectangle box. On the label: To Rose From dad on old, faded wrapping paper. I shake at the thought my father, long dead bought me a present.

"Anna open it, Dad bought that for you before his death. We kept it for you along with the other presents we horde for your return" Detra says as tears roll down her face in Yagi arms. I look about the room we are a crying bunch of girls. Gail sit on the arm rest and hugs my shoulder. I tear the paper, carefully to save it. this was the last thing my father touched. The red Tiffany box is underneath. Shaking hands, Christian helps me open the box. I stare at a charm bracelet with fifteen charms and a note.

Dearest Rose, each charm is a part of your family and history. I hope you add to this; an gift it to your daughter one day. The **rocket** is your grandfather, his passion for them. The **sunburs** t is your grandmother, with a light and love pure and simple. Always looking at the dawn. As I'm sure you do. The **pixie's** is for your mother, infection happiness in a velvet steel glove. The strength to a mother, wife, my world. The **square and abacus** are me. the math and science nerd. I hope you'll apply your brain to something worthwhile. The **whale** is for your home state of California and your love of water. The **four heralds** are your birth rights, the family paths leading to you and your sisters. The **star of david** is for your Jewish heritage. The **girl with teddy bear** is Leilani, caring and wise. The **joker** is your sister Detra, mischievous and daring. The **sailor hat** is for you uncle Lucia the sailor. The **crossed hockey sticks and soccer ball** is for your uncle William. The **ring** is your great-Aunt Anna's, for whom you were named. It has been in the family for two hundred years, she wore it as her wedding ring, she wanted you to have it. lastly the **sapphire pendant** is my gift to you for your wedding, something blue and old. It belonged to my mother, the only vestige of her lost family in the holocaust. Your mother and I agree it was to be yours. Add charms marking the milestones of your life. Always remember your family loves you. I loved you, I will always love you my precious Rose. Dad.

I cry as I read the note. Cherish the thoughts and dedication he had to me, I will make myself worthy of his love. Christian holds me till the shaking stops. I find I have a present for every missed birthday and Christmas. Some silly, most profoundly heart felt. My baby blanket embroiders with my heritage. A picture of Dad and Mom on a mountain top overlooking San Francisco in a frame made by Leilani is summer camp.

The little thing brings us to tears. Till only one box remains a small box from Chris. I open to a wondrous vision. A simple neckless with a heart shaped pendant, opening it reveal pictures of my lost parents and my new ones, Ray and Mercedes. I hug him tight and feel his love. He always finds the right gift to make me love him more. I whisper in his ear "your blackmailer thanks you" he laughs saying out loud "My wife thanks me, I say wife because your mine forever and ever Anastasia Gorman-Steele very soon to be Anastasia Rose Trevelyan-Grey. No escape, love of my life your stuck with me. can't return me after ninety days.

I laugh and just dance with my sisters and niece, even dragging Mia and Grace into the mosh pit of my family. Soon everyone is dancing. Chris claims my lips, and hugs me tight, carrying me to our suite for some very dirty shower sex.


	23. Chapter 23 christmas day part2

Chp23 Christmas day part 2

We pile out of the SUV's at the Victoria country manor, McCollister Hall. Mercedes maternal family summer house. She told me her great, great grandfather bought it to recoup from the Boer Wars. The families have held it since. A lovely house with a Ouse River peacefully drifting by off the back lawn. The snow cover lawn is a bright patch works of Snowmen and snow angels. the house is modern, warm and inviting.

Ray and Merce are sitting in the great room, with a country view of the river and the pastoral landscape. We take our seats and Dad stands, welcomes us and hands out the presents. Christian hands him our to them. After all the wrapping paper in bagged and Elliot and Devon outback playing with their RC tanks. Dad hands me a large square box.

I cautiously open to find a picture mosaic of my family. We sisters, Abby, Dad and Merce, Emerald and James. Lucia, Lawrence clan, my birth parents and grandparents. The great Aunts picture with Thomas long before the war. Dad's mother I have vague recollections of, and Dad and me at my high school graduation. Emotional gifts are the rule of the day. I let Christian hug me back to sanity and calm. For the first time in my life, I have connections.

I help prepare the dinner feast, with Mia, Emerald, Gail, Leilani, Detra. Merce, Grace, the Grand's are outback playing with Abby. The princess of the families is reveling in the Attention. The guys are divided between the Football games, and Soccer games. The house is noise with the happiness of family. I wander thru the house, gathering the glass, and plates. Till I peek into a room.

Christian is sitting on a sofa, with Grace cradled in his arms asleep. Cary looking at his son, holding his mother to his chest. They still marvel at being able to touch him, hug him. I start to close the door, I feel his eyes on me. looking up, I see Chris' grey beacons locking me in his gaze. He smiles and mouths "Thank You" to me. I smile and close the door, as the dam of my tears fails. I stagger back to the kitchen, a crying mess. Thank God! everyone is gone. I put the basket of dirty dishes on the counter. When strong arms encase me.

"Anna's what's wrong babe, tell me did someone hurt you?" Lucia ask, as I turn in his arms, seeing Wolfe behind him. Both faces are clouding over in rage. I have to stop them.

"These are happy tears, happy. Chris just, uh ah oh he just oh un ah oh. I can't explain. Grace is asleep in his. Uh arms. oh ah happy" I try badly to explain. I look up and the storm clouds are gone. Wolfe is holding a crying Elliot, while Lucia holds crying me. A little later Dad stops by to pet my head, kissing my hair. "You're a miracle Annie. You healed your heart and Christians." I wake to Christian carrying me to our bed, in our new home in the English countryside.

Xxxxxx

Family has scattered, we sneak into Germany. Staying at the Farm in Odental. Snow covered hills of the Bergisches lands is a winter paradise straight from a postcard. The tree's and forest dressed in winter white. The soft shadows of gray's and brilliant blues of clear sky days. I want to dive from the cliff at Große Dhünntalsperre, but it's too cold, and the ice would be a little hard landing on. Tomorrow is Sunday, we are going to the family church, in town. I would love to married in the chapel, as I stare at the many husbands of Aunt Anna. Nine in totally, three from the first war, one in between and five in the Second World War. Each wedding picture shows a happy couple, a sad reality of war. From Soldiers, sailors and pilots. The last one a Luftwaffe Major at the airfield outside of Cologne. It's strange to watch the pictures and see the mischievous and daring person my grandfather and father describe. The farm has been owned by the Gehrman family for six hundred years.

Anastasia Gehrman and Detra Hessdorfer were my grandfather paternal aunts. Anastasia's brother Maldwyn Gehrman, Thomas's father married Sonnenschein Von den Eichen. Sonnenschein being the youngest of four sisters, the eldest being Anastasia Von den Eichen. Sadly, only Aunt Anastasia survived. Great grandmother Sonnenschein, died shortly after Thomas first birthday in a miscarriage. Great grandfather Maldwyn died two years later during a flood in outside of Cologne. He died rescuing stranded children in a tree. The pictures of my family. The coat of arms on my charm bracelet. Anchor me to this place and make me understand the deep, rich heritage and people that made me.

"Anna, it time to go to church." Christian says handing me my coat.

St. Pankratius; the family church is a beautiful Neo-Romanesque church houses with brilliant colored stained-glass windows from the 11th century. This is where Aunt Anna was married all nine times, Aunt Anastasia three wedding of five, and all of Aunt Detra five wedding. Thomas and Sarah renewed their vows here, as did my sisters. Dad and Mom were married here. We enter the Church. Gail is on one arm, Christian on the other. Jason and Parks are about with Amoll are German interpret and local CPO. Mister Wisten and his wife, who look after the farm house, told me I have a family pew on the right side, marked with the family crest on the outside arm rest.

(My German sucks so all speech is in English, under line denotes German which has to translated by Amoll)

The usher stops us. "No tourist, you come back for second service two hours"

Amoll "he says No tourists, only parishioners. come back for later service"

"I am Anastasia Gorman-Steele, and this is my families church. Move aside" I bark loud and harsh. I watch two young men move towards us. Till an elderly woman stops them. The large matronly battle axe stares me up and down one side and then the next. "Gorman-Steele is not on the registry"

Amoll "she says your name not on church registry?"

"Tell her, I am the granddaughter of Thomas Gehrman. My sisters are on the registry. Tell her" She moves towards me like an elephant protecting her cub, gabbing my shoulder, "Rose, you are Rose. The lost one. You've returned!" hugging me to her ample bosom

Amoll tried desperately to translates as the church erupts in cheers and praise. I'm passed from one elderly person to another. It seems my Uncle William had a special service on my birthday every year I was missing. A lot of the Older people in the area remember Aunt Anna and Aunt Anastasia the school teachers.

I'm overwhelmed by the people. Christian finally get me in his arms, in the family pew. The Reverends are ecstatic over my return. The service is in German, which I'll have to learn. But we are celebrities today. The coffee and cookies afterwards is a whirl wind of people and names. Several times I'm asked to visit the nursing home her and up near the ABBEY. Many of my Aunts former pupils and friends are there. I will schedule that today and tomorrow, sightseeing can wait, Elderly family friends cannot.

Xxxxxxxxx

Wednseday morning.

Christian wakes me just after dawn, we drive to the church. The Head reverend and several people are their including the church matron, the bosom Frau Beatrice Gehrman, My very distance cousin. I wonder what is happening, a very old man in a wheelchair is at the altar. I start down the aisle, but Jason stops me. I look about confused, then reality hits me, like a tidal wave. "We'll renew the vows back in the states with families, you're here, this is where you're from. Marry me today right now" Christians says smirking at me.

"Ok, but you tell the family"

"Reverend" Christians says

Jason walks me down the aisle, Gail is my maid of honor hands me a bunch of flowers. Jason is Christian best man. The ceremony is a dream, till we kiss and the world disappears and only we two small humans remain. Lost in the emotions, feelings and total commitment of marriage.

We sign the marriage license and the elderly Priest signs his name it takes almost twenty minutes. I kneel patiently and help him, he married my parents, re-vowed my grandparents and did Aunt Anna last three marriages. He signed both of my sister re-vow here in this church. Now he has signed mine. He tells me thru Amoll how happy he is; I was found, loved, and married here in the family church. That we should enjoy are lives to the fullest.

Later I find out Parks live streamed the wedding to the family, only the Greys are bummed about not being there, but I promise to do the next one at Grey Manor. Tomorrow we go to Marburg for a few days then home to Seattle. Christian has played hooky enough, Roz is champing at the bit to get back in Business mode.


	24. Chapter 24 beginning to fail

Chp Marburg

a-pov

I walk the winter landscape of the botanical gardens of Marburg, lost in thought. How do I make this thing between us right? How do I make him stop loving me? I walk along the paths my parents once tread, think about tomorrow and how I must break the man I love. I shiver in my fur coat, lost in the deep need to make him whole. I dreamily look at our old hotel, we had to move into a new one this morning having been ejected from the schoss on the hill. Seem we were too loud and energetic for the eight-hundred-year-old residence. I find out I have a three-octave voice range, Detra kids me to take sing lesson to get the fourth, Leilani is jealousy as she squeaks and abuses any song she sings. It wasn't my fault the mirror in the hall chose that moment to break.

We've been here two wonderful days, Chris is currently harassed to give a round table luncheon to the college business majors and clubs. Close to six hundred people are attending to hear his views on business, philanthropy, and ethics. I force him to do this alone, making him realize that he must go do parts of this life alone.

The fresh snow from the mid-morning flurry is a blank slant to draw on. I walk about the lawn below the banquet room, when Christian looks out the window up there he will see my heart with our initials in it stamped in the snow. I skip to the library, where the matronly head librarian scowls at me. "English?" I ask

"Yes, I speak English?"

"I'm looking for the holocaust archives room three."

"There is no one in those room currently, I can have a student take your information then may be staff this spring."

"I just want to see the room, I don't need anything else."

"Why may I ask?"

"It's where my parents met."

"Very well follow me" she barks and moves thru a maze of offices and halls. Speaking rapid German. Another matron exits an office, walking around the head ball breakers, this one looks at me and just hugs me breathless. She shocks the rest of the staff, including her boss. Rapid German fly's, I get a chair, tea, and several students are sent running about the campus for staff members. She just hugs me every few minutes, like I might disappear. She kneels and holds my hands. "Rose, I am Katerina su Fredinburg , your mother's roommate here at the university. I am friends with Lucia, your uncle. You know whom I'm talking about?" she breathlessly says. I nod. She jumps up as a host of professor and researchers descents on me. My mother teacher, friends and peers here at her school in Marburg. Everyone is happy to see me. A very old man in a wheelchair is wheeled in, I hold his hand and Katerina translates, Professor Braun was my mother's college adviser, he is happy that I have been found, and here at Marburg. That Anastasia Rose Gorman is here.

"It's not Gorman anymore." I say as Katerina looks shocked. "I'm Anastasia Rose Grey now" showing my rings. The room explodes in congratulation and more hugs. Till the head ball breaking librarian ask in if I'm married to the billionaire's younger brother. I stand on the chair, looking down at her. "Nope. I married Christian Grey! the billionaire in my family church in Odental, last week." The room erupts again, everyone herds me to the room my parent sinned in according to her roommate, past the stacks where they sinned, thru the reading room where they sinned. "Katerina is there a place on this campus they didn't sin in." She puts her finger to her brow, deep thoughtful eyes, she smirks breaking into laughs and says "maybe one or two of steep roofs" which as everyone roaring with laughter. We enter a square and like West Side Story; my gang is on one side, Christian 's on the other. I smirk and start snapping my fingers dancing to him, halfway across he gets the point, snapping his fingers; till he waltzes me around the snow covered square between the English and history buildings surrounded by new friends. I see everyone is wiping eyes and smiling like loons.

I feel mom on my shoulder, smiling at me. she seemed to always make more friends than enemies. I try to follow her lead. Even though I never met her, I always tried to be kind and caring to everyone. Christian whirls me thru a series of spins to the walkway to our hotel downtown. I feel my parents and grandparents; my families' ghosts warm my emotions and seep goodness into my soul. I know the future could be bright, I will do everything in my being to win this fight. I owe it to my man and my families.

Tonight, we fly home to Seattle, tonight we are one within our world. I watch the clouds float by the window, as we head into the fading sun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The families are waiting at Grey manor. We get a belated wedding reception. I let Merc and Grace plan most of the re-vows in two months knowing I won't be here. I know exactly what my re-vows will be, how, and where. That is if I return.

I have with Welch and Barney planed my exile. My exile for the good of my man. But first we must weather the next three weeks of gala, balls, events and above all else the takeover of Kavanagh media.

The company is a maze of departments, sections, and fiefdom's. Roz has four people trying to determine a business layout, who's who and what they do. Everything seems duplicated, triplicated and even clones of another. After a week, we give up and just start firing groups. I find the publish section very confusing, nothing is normal, here. I have three separate fiction departments, four tabloid sections, a spattering of non-fiction and two teen sections. All scattered around twelve other unrelated departments. Worse, we have eight separate print porn sections, four porn E-Magazines, and twenty-seven adult websites. From tame to illegal and sick. I have two interns and legal condensing and removing them the sick and illegal. I would just destroy them, but they're the most profitable sections in the company.

Afterwards, I have rebuilt the publishing sections into a normal format, and layout. I've spent the last week working sixteen hour days, exhaustedly we crawl into bed and just cuddle a and sleep. Tomorrow, we will restart the new Grey Media, Grey Publishing, And Grey Adult media. Roz was choking when I presented we keep the porn, rebrand it, and use it as a leverage on the Internet media systems.

Besides it the most profitable part of the company and will carry the other two for the first year as we sort the authors, and media outlets. Gwen, Roz's wife, is proving a gold mine in the Grey Media. She already has several well thought out marketing and show schedules for Seattle, Tacoma, and Portland.

I can concentrate on the publishing which is still a mess. There are ghost authors, phantom books and some forty book contracts that are to non-authors, never will be authors, and plain outright bribes. I realize that Kavanagh was using the books deals as hush money, bribes and illegal payoffs. I have legal dump all of it on the Fed's desk.

After the purge as the staff calls it; we have twenty-three authors, who collectively published two books in the last decade. I like most of them, but their writing days are long past and they know it. Kavanagh was just republishing their old works. We go on a crash course to find new blood, while moving our book catalog to e-books. The number look bleak for my company, as Christian calls it.

Xxxxxxxx

Friday Seattle convention center: Seattle book fair:

I fume at the ego of this asshole in front of me, belittling and humiliating me at the Publishers breakfast. Acting like I don't know shit about business, publishing or anything because I'm nineteen. He's lucky Christian is in LA right now. I walk away and call Roz.

"Roz, I just got slammed at the publisher's breakfast, the PCP, Pacific Collective Publishing, bosses humiliated me. What can I do?"

"Anna, it less you then them, I'll have an intern over there by 10am. Just old tight and don't let them see you upset, and for god sake don't beat anyone up." Roz laughs as she hangs up.

I'm unsure what this intern will give me, maybe a baseball that would be nice. Hannah, my PA, and I wander the stalls, talking to vendors, authors and several small e-book companies. I talk with a young couple specializing in children e-book. They are starved for capital and validation. I talk them into coming over next week to discusses a merger of them with my e-book department.

"Anna, Roz's intern is here, you're not going to like it" Hannah says leading me to our booth.

We walk into the back area of the booth to a Greek God, I know Christian is handsome, this guy is leagues ahead of him. He smiles on seeing me, if I wasn't taken I would swoon. I wave my ring in his face, his smile brightens, if he's one of those guys that chase married women, his face won't be pretty much longer.

"Mrs. Grey, it a pleasure to me you, Randall Cobb III: first thing since you flashed your rings, I'm gay. Second despite my face, I have a MBA from Wharton, MFA from UCLA, and BA in international mergers and acquisitions. Third, I'm here to assist you with the old boys' club. I was raised on military bases around the country, my father is a master sergeant, my mother was a warrant officer."

He put me in my place, judging a person by their looks. We sit and he briefs me on PCP and several other publishing houses here. I quickly grasp the issues and information, amazing myself at my growth to this point. He is very shocked and impressed. We map out some strategies for the publisher's dinner tonight. A few calls to Christian and Taylor has everything set. Randall and Hannah escort me thru the rest of the stalls and booths. I have to smirk at my entourage of PA's and security. Everyone must think I'm royalty. I watch several authors leave the PCP booth to talk to me. I quickly make up a list of people to talk later to. Walking around a group of groupies, I hear my name called, turning I see one of dad's fishing buddies calling me.

"Mr. Beacom, nice to see you." I smile at him. Daddies VFW fishing team buddy. He's dressed like a college professor even to the patched elbows.

"Anna, Ralph tells me were losing Ray to England?"

"Sorry but he's remarried to the most wonderful woman, but I'm sure he'll be back for the "VFW war on the lakes" tournament in the summer."

"he better be, we can't afford to end our streak of fifteen years. Why do you have a publisher badge?"

"I'm a publisher, I own Grey Publishing and Media."

"Grey Publishing? I though Christian Grey owned that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Beacom. I thought you'd heard. I married Christian after Christmas, while we were on holiday in Germany. I'm Mrs. Grey now."

"Congratulations, Anna. Best wishes. But since you're a publisher, here my card. I know you'll need my service. See you at your booth later. Love you Anna, be good." He hugs me and wanders down the young authors section. I stare at the card, like I won the golden ticket in the Chocolate Factory. Sunrise management. Mr. Charles Beacom senior agent, literary agents for the world. Wow Ray's fishing buddy runs one of the most prestige's author finder's in the country, i didn't know that, just know him as veteran. He will surely have a host of talent to choose from.

Xxxx

The Seattle Publisher Awards Dinner: Fairmont hotel

I walk into the hall alone, dressed to impress, kill, and above all humiliate the old boys club. They are a bunch of snobs surround Angela Bennet, very successful author of a series of cheesy Action-sex books. Blouse tearers as Gail calls them. I walk to my table near theirs smirking at them. Sitting, I sip the wine Christian ordered. Relaxing in the harsh jokes and innuendoes, floating at me. Keeping my smirk frozen on my face. A tall leggy twenty-something blonde sits next to me. she pours a glass of wine, sips "Mrs. Grey my name is Sandy Fuller, I am an author, formerly with PCP. You might know my pen name Hellen Troy. I would like to submit a manuscript to you for consideration."

I look at the girl in front of me, seeing the second-hand dress, the worn shoes, dark worry bags under her eyes, the still shaking of her hand. I've read her book, a serious rip off the Outsiders. Poorly written and edited, I start to say something, then stop. "Who your favorite author?"

She thinks long and hard about the topic. "Mark Twain" she states. I was not expecting that answer. "Tell me about your published book?"

"It was crap, the editor tore out most of the story and rewrote large tracks without my approval. The company refused to honor the contract, and I have not received my royalties yet. They dumped me last week because I refused to sleep with the boss. I'm living on the street in my broken car. My new story is top notch and ready for publishing." I stare into painful, scared eyes. something gnaws at me, I can't think till I see her grasp her fingers. I did that a thousand time when I was young, faced with adults. "how old are you, not what the license says, the true?"

She really shakes, bracing herself. "Fifteen." Shit, she way too young to be a published author anything for that matter. "your parents?"

"dead, three years. My father's brother decided I should replace his runaway wife. I spit as soon as I stole enough money to survive. I won't go back to foster care, or him."

"You're going to stay with my in-laws till we get you sorted out. so stay and eat. The show is due any minute." I laugh holding her hand. A tingle shoots up my spine, he's here!

I wait smirking at the assholes, sipping my wine. I see the shadow of my man overtake me. "Dear, this Sandy Fuller my newest author. I think she should spend some time with Grace and Cary till we straighten her contract."

"What every you desire. Dear. I shall give to you. I hear we should buy out a few more house. I understand several are over extended and capital starved. Why search for authors when we can strip them from rub age heap." Starring right at the old boy's. I smirk as they scramble to recover from the threat. I expect with Randall's insight; them to kowtow before the night is thru. I lean back and till my head and receive the most precious gift, his love.

Grace and Cary arrive and we chat the night away, Sandy leaves with them. I suspect Graces new project. I smirk at Chris hand rubs my sex under the table, thru my dress. I purr in delight. "Christian, I arranged a suite upstairs. Fire, wine, chocolate drizzle."

"why Mrs. Grey are you trying to seduce me?"

"No, but I can work off my stress without you, my girlfriend Handan left and pumping Right. Can take care of me." a growl escapes his throat. I watch as the most beautiful man, dances me out the hall and into the elevator. "Floor?"

"Mr. Grey, only the best for you. the honeymoon suite!"

"Mrs. Grey. you spoil me, I can't wait to drizzle some sticky stuff on you." we are nearly naked before we get to the door. Inside he makes me his, over and over. The world disappears in wave of orgasms.

The dawn breaks thru the curtains, I roll to my man, slink down his chest, stomach to his manhood, half awake, the fellow is half erect and smells divinely. Sucking the man inside I tease and massage him to bliss. Riding my man, thru waves of pleasure and love. Till we sleep heavenly sleep to mid-day. Tomorrow comes to soon. Back to work we go hi ho hi ho.


	25. Chapter 25 alone

Chp 25 alone

1999: 0500am: Las Vegas: county hospital

"The patient is a female, age 9. Brown hair and blue eyes, small, very malnourished. The patient is covered in welts, first and second-degree burns, sharp knife-like incisions and bruise, (in particular four Male size shoe prints are clearly defined on her back, chest and face) of a long-term particular sadistic nature of systematic abuse. Her right upper arm is broken in three places as is her right lower leg in two. Police stated to EMT that she was pushed down several flights of stairs by her step father, who was taken to Vegas General due to his injuries. The girl has suffered a double concussion. Several teeth appear to have be pulled. A MRI found a projectile lodge near her heart. Nonmetallic and unknown. It is impossible at present to determine an entry wound. I appear to be very old, encased in scar tissue. At present, it possesses not threat to the patient's life. Police inform me that a former step father is petitioning for custody, I hope to god they vet him before placing this fragile child in his care." Medical Records log of doctor Yesim Hussain, Emergency room doctor. Las Vegas County Hospital. 2009.

1995: Montesano, Washington state.

Mommy is mad at me, I told daddy about the clients' mommy has over during the day. I don't like being locked in the closet, in the dark, alone. Their fighting, mommies breaking things again. I want to protect daddy but I can't. he leaves. The bald man comes over, they go into mommies' room and yell and scream. I hold my doll and pray they ignore me in the closet. I close my eyes and mind and dream of a fun, happy place of unicorns and fairies, like the stories daddy reads to me. Mommy never reads to me. I try to be good, but I always fail. I fall asleep in the closet.

The door is ripped off the hinges, the bald man screams at me to run, he throws marbles at me. they hurt. Hurt a lot. I run outside for the woods, I like the woods. The trees talk to me. I almost make the trees when a pain shoots thru my leg. I tumble into the mud. Getting up, I see him on the porch with a huge rubber band in his hand, pulling it back. He smiles at me, another marble hits my side, I can't breathe. I try to crawl, I try to hide. Mommy is very mad at the bald man. I'm valuable, I'm needed mommy tell him, I know she loves me. She cleans me up, shoots a strange liquid in me, I sleep for long time. My side in bandaged. By the time Daddy comes home the hole is healed. I don't feel anything wrong.

2008: Montesano Washington state.

It's my junior year and Dad's in San Diego on a custom cabinet install, we need the money. Storming Norman checks in with me every day, this week it's been easy. Since I have the flu and am bed ridden. If I don't get better tomorrow I'm going to the Clinic in town.

I sit in the free clinic, runny nose, deep hacking cough, everyone moves away from me. I try to wear the mask, to not spread the germs, but I coughing up flem every few minutes. this is beginning of week two. The nurse process me, listen to my lungs and call the doctor, they take a x-ray of my chest. I don't have the flu anymore, I have a pneumonia. They sent me to the hospital for another x-ray, I beg off. But they make me anyway. The doctors huddle as the nurse pumps IV fluids and antibiotics.

"Miss Steele, you have a nonmetallic object near your heart. It's dangerous, we wish we could operate, but the procedure cost a lot of money, very high risk and given your current health and financial state, attempt it would be fatal. Come back when you have insurance or cash. I wish we could do more. It shouldn't be a problem, unless you become very stressed, like in child birth, or a car accident. Even a hard blow to the chest could sent it tearing thru the heart. Good luck" the doctor tells me, like it's a hang nail. The bill is over four thousand dollars. All Dad's nest egg is gone on my pneumonia. The projectile in my heart, I remember #3 slingshooting marbles at me several times.

I have to ignore it one day I will get it fixed. I hope.

Present: Memphis:

I stare out into the river, Chris is softly snoring in the bed. I want more, I want a future. I want kids. But the marble in my heart is preventing it. I quietly check with several doctors, the procedure is very high risk, very likely I wouldn't survive. Child birth would also kill me. rock and hard place, I'm stuck. Only Welch knows about the marble. I look at my sleeping man. What would my death do to him, would he survive, prosper, love again? Or would the monster rush to fill the void. What would be the best way to guard his heart and soul from my death. I have to think about this, hard and long. How would my family react? They just found me, love me, connect with me. how would my death affect them?

I let the twilight sent me back to bed, the sniffle that exiled me here are over. Exile, what if I disappeared, not die. He would search his whole life for me. hold on to his humanity, be the man he thinks I need. Till he could grow enough to survive the loss. My sister would search, but never mourn me, never be crippled by my death like father caused them. I will have to plan this correctly. Take the risk alone. I must preserve my lover, and soulmate, my family. I can never burden them with this. Never let me destroy his fragile humanity.

I will think about it and plan, I cuddle into his arms, he holds me tight. Today the Grey arrive, at least his parents and grandparents. Mia, Luke, Elliot and Devon arrive tomorrow. I let Christian hand, play me to peace and orgasms. I stare at the ring on my finger. I must take the risk, the reward will be fantastic.


	26. Chapter 26 thermal lift

Chp26 thermal lift

The Grace is bobbing in the gentle waves of a sheltered bay along the western side of the Sound. We spouse are cheering from the sundeck, sipping iccee cocktails and gossiping shamelessly. Watching the Men race to the sea buoy and back on lap six. I smirk at the Bromance Chris and Randal have going. Who would have thought the two Adonis would mesh so well?

They immediately clicked, it was heartwarming, a does my ego a lot of good. Since I poached Randal from Roz for at least the year. Having them escort me to lunch is to make the entire female population of Seattle jealousy. I marvel at their bodies surfing thru the small waves of the bay. Randal husband Jerry is a dream to me, he just got tenure at Seattle University as a English teacher, American Lit..

Sitting next to Gail and me, he is so cool, he's pushing for me to restart my college courses for my BA in English Lit.. We gossip shamelessly at our men, families and company. I had to soothe Roz ego, since I have Gwen running Grey Media and poached Randal, a week of Gwen in the Tent on the roof did wonders to our relationship. Besides she loving the new Christian,

If people thought he was tough before as unpredictable mercurial Grey. Now there more terrified of calm methodical Christian. Like a laser scalpel focus on the companies and technology he's acquiring or creating. Two companies sued for peace at just a word about takeover in their direction. The other publishing house are kowtowing to me, desperate to prevent us taking over them.

Sandy's new book is fantastic, nearly ready for print, a sure best seller. Carrick is helping emancipate her, and recover the stolen royalties. I've acquired eight authors these past two weeks and A snotty Author Development Specialist, who stole an office three doors down from me. A certain moonlighting college professor of English snorting iccee liquor out his nose as the race is called to horse play and dunk the others. Jason seem to be holding his own in the three-way, correction. Five-way and Parks, and Mac dive in.

Lounging in the cabin we munch on snacks as the boat heads home. Christian and Randal playing chess on the floor, while Jerry and I use are feet to distract them. "Checkmate! Now to business" Christian yells, jumps up and grabs me, slinging me over his shoulder, Cavemaning me to our bedroom on the boat. Looking back red faced, I see Randal doing the same to Jerry into the guest bedroom.

I hope we didn't scare the wildlife with our noise. Boy are the guys loud. Almost could hear them over my passionate screams. Later we lounge sipping tea, Jerry, Gail and me as the guys tie up the boat at the dock. Jason made a lover nest in the forward sail locker. Christian is planning a bigger boat, a catamaran design with four bedrooms.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Waking up in our bed, it's a glorious Monday morning. The Guys are doing their morning jog. I bounce upstairs to the Yoga room, Gail is waiting for me. we stretch and pop an instruction tape. Being with the guys requires being pliant and strong. The positions they explore really test your flexibility and stamina.

Sweating I stand in the hot spray of the shower, letting the water cleanse me. I feel his aura before I see him. He wraps his hand around me, cupping both breast, drawing me back into him. The sweaty heat, and smell of Christian is hot. I wet as my hands plays with my clit. His mouth a greedy master to my neck and ear. I start to tremble with waves of pre-orgasm. He moves his right hand down, taking over my rubbing, I bring mine up to the abandon breast. Pinching the nipple and his mouth claims mine. I feel him enter me, from behind. Slamming me, I brace on the wall, the water pulse and heighten are love making. Till I'm a bundle of nerves layout on the bed, wrapped in towels. Sleepily watching my man clean himself in the shower thru the open door. Heavenly.

Xxxxxxx

We can't wait for the new building to be finished. One tower with everyone in the same building. I wonder if we'll ever get work done. I wander over to Christian office, passing Roz on the way to Gwen's office in my building. We both blush at the lunch we've planned with our spouses.

The Tent is lite with electric tea candles and soft music. My phone buzzes. "strip and sit in the chair" I do just that, smirking at my man's entry. His tailored business suit is replaced with his cashmere ripped jeans. I wet at the hot God before me. he kneels in front of me, spreading my legs and eat me unconscious. Feeds me lunch eating his off my body. A quick fuck before heading back to my office. Happily skipping singing, my wonderful world.

Xxxxxx

the night is stormy, like the one I met her, the bitch troll, the predator. I stare out of the window of our penthouse. I make my way to my sleeping man, he's dead to the world. I dread what I must do, I stroke my man's face, his cheek. Making my betrayal even more brutal, more hurtful. My inner peace strength my resolve to spare him the trauma of my surgery. Placing the letter under his phone. I turn and leave this strange life I desperately crave with all my being.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

c-pov

I stare at the unopened letter, she's gone. Left in the night, after everything we had, did, dreamed, she's gone. why. I can't open the letter. I scream heart broken and primal. Letting the demons inside ravage my soul and mind. Lost in pain and fears. everything is gone. why, why did she leave me. I stare at the rain streaked windows, broken and lost.

I walk into the kitchen, Jason and Gail are there. Faces confused. "Anna left me." I place the envelope on the breakfast bar. Walk back to my room, and curl into a ball, crying. I feel Gail petting my back, talking at me. word don't exist right now in my mind.

As the sun sinks, I final wander into the great room, sit at my piano, the music just wouldn't come. Gail sits with me, hugs me and hand me the open envelope.

 _Dearest Chris._

 _I know you will not understand why I have to spare you the risky endeavor I must take to secure our happily ever after. I wish you could hold me thru the gauntlet, but I fear a repeat of last time. You nearly willed yourself to death, thinking I was gone. you must learn to be without me._

 _To that end, I have a list of things for you to accomplish in my absents. You have to make me proud, that you can carry on without me; if need be._

 _No one knows where I will be, or why. I couldn't bear to watch them mourn me, you could never pull the plug if need be. It would destroy you. I am safe, with security, and well taken care of. You have a minim of 30 days to complete the list._

 _First, you will go to work, and prosper. No lying-in bed, self-loathing and pitting. Second, find a friend who doesn't work for you. Third, tell your parents about Eliana. Fourth, finish the poem your writing to me, yes, I know about the poems and letters. Fifth, tell your sibling how you really feel, how you really love them. Last on the list, I've enrolled you in a parenting class three night a week for the next six weeks. Fail the course and pay a steep price._

 _I wish I could tell you all my fears, about this. The simple fact is I must protect you even from myself. Must protect the families. I love you always, always will. This risk is to insure our happily ever after. I want to believe in miracles, but must plan for the worst._

 _Love your Anna. _

I reread and reread. What does it mean. I pace the floor as Gail announce I need to eat and go to class.

Xxxxx

Thirty days later.

I pace the floor of my office; angry Christian Grey is in town. I nearly had to beat Welch up, Anna had to go for a very risky heart surgery. A bullet near her heart from #3. If he wasn't dead, I'd kill him. Slow and extremely painful. She believes she sparing me and the families from her possible death. Detra and Leilani are mad, a pissed, and somehow understand it all. They can't explain it to us. Mom and Dad are living in my guest bedroom, keeping a suicide watch on me.

They were shocked and upset as I confessed Eliana abuse of me. The control and threats she used on me. Mom was livid for a week about my lies and failures as a son. They hug me and tell me they love me, still. All the fears I had of them finding out was wasted time worrying. The confession to the sibling was hard, but they rallied to me. Mia and Sawyer were really supportive as I tried work thru the lack of Anna.

James and Eric, my new friends, are waiting down at a bar called Fifty. I could not believe they had no idea who I am. James is a third-generation cop for Kirkland Police while Eric is a chef at the Space needle. We met of all places at Parenting school. James wife is expecting in three months, and Eric's girlfriend has inherited her dead sister son. I wonder what Anna has in store for me.

The guys love to hike and hang out. Like me for me, all fifty shades of fucked up me. Were all three adopted. It makes us understand each other. They been supporting me, particular since I found out about the surgery. I check with a friend of mom's, the procedure is extremely risky, just a 30% success rate. I sweat the pain pacing in my office, maybe I should get a treadmill in here.

xxxxxxxxxxx

47 days without Anna:

I stand in my office at GEH, Anna has not surfaced, I've been forced to grow and somehow remain sane. Andrea buzz telling me my 1pm is waiting in conference room one. Walking into the empty room. I see just one chair swiveled towards the window. Why a single person for a merge is in the conference room. I would in the old days glowered, scream, and rant at Andrea. now I just scowl the asshole is in my seat, must be a short shit because I don't see anything.

the chair swivels around and I see my world. I start to move to her.

"Sit Grey, let us began this takeover. we have several points to cover before we proceed to a possible merger."

"Anna, what is this about?"

"Grey, this is your trial, the verdict and sentence. SIT!"

I sit and stare at her, for the first time in my life I sweat in pure and unadulterated fear and terror. She looks health, tanned even. A smile on her lips.

"Good, let us review your last month or so, you have survived without me. Lastly you have managed your life without me. I have managed the same. I have managed to find the love of my life, soulmate, and the man I plan on marrying."

"Anna please, give me a chance. I love you, please give me a chance. I need you babe." I plea

"Grey, you need to get over this pestle you've put me on. Now about your life without me. I know you've confessed to your parent and family your past and the damage you allowed Eliana to rain on you. and you've revamped your empire to more express your true self and the finally staffed to stop micromanaging." Anna speaks like I'm an errand school boy before the principle.

I can't take this anymore. I rise and move around the table, haul her to me. Kissing her; the world is destroyed in a super nova of bliss and emotions. how could anyone be more then this too me.

She breaks away, stroking my groin, biting her lip. "Behave Chris, you'll need to make some serious choices about us, and how you feel about future. one: are you prepared to give up everything to have me?"

"yes!"

"Good, here sign this?" she pushes a paper at me, it's simply a paragraph saying the GEH is given to a trust call "the blackmail". its straight forward and brutal honest and legal. I reread it and sign.

"Excellent, Chris follow me." Anna takes my hand and leads me out of the conference room, the office is empty. It's the middle of the day why is everyone is gone? We enter the elevator. I want to take her right now and right here. She sticks here other hand in my groin, holding my man, as I move closer, more passionate, the pain shoots thru me. She smiles shyly at me with a hint of smirk.

The elevator opens to a reception area crowded wall to wall. Friends, family employees, everyone is here. Anna leads me to a Grace's Reverend Mike, hands me to Elliot. Dad hugs me as Anna disappears into the crowd, I'm confused and distorted by what is happing.

A corridor opens in the crowd, the crowd sings you're getting married. Ray and Mercedes are walking Anna down the aisle with a flower garland in her hair. She radiated the glow of a bride.

Elliot hands me to Taylor, I hug my friend. I watch the most beautiful thing in the world. she smiles, kicking off her shoes and steps into a sand box I'm standing in. smirking I kick off my shoes, standing in my socks. One day, we will renew our vows on a real beach, with our children as our bridesmaids and bestman.

"Christian Grey! you are marrying me. We are going to try and have a lot of babies. Are you prepared to live this live with me, us, all of us?"

"HELL YES! Pastor bind this woman to me forever."

The Pastor Mike begins, I'm locked in a dream, a fantasy, a nightmare. god please let me never wake if this any of those things. she kisses me and the world crash down into the reality that I am the soulmate, the love of her life. The man she risked everything for, including her life. To give us the chance to have kids. To make a family of our own. What a frigging lucky man I am.


	27. Chapter 27 closure

Chp27. HEA

Anna house on the Sound

I lay here in bed watching the her. The night light near the door cast eerie shadows about the room. I stare at the scar down the middle of her chest. At first, I thought it marred her perfect body, now I know it's a symbol of her love to me. She was willing to risk everything for me. To give us the possibility of a future. I cuddle to her, leaning down I suck her nipple stealing a little milk. Heavenly, she smirks at me.

I kiss her lips, tasting the sweet flirt of tongue. I look at my little one, sucking his 3am breakfast. He eyes me, like that's mine dad, back off. I lean over and kiss his copper haired head, blue eyes smiling in the soft light. He releases, he's full. I take him, putting a burb cloth on my shoulder, I walk back into the nursery. Change his diaper and try to put him in the crib. He refused, I sit in the custom rocking chair Ray build, talking about the business, reading him emails. He loves this, I suspect he will replace me one day.

Finally, he's asleep, I gently place him in the crib, kissing his head. I check on Kattie, the nanny, she fast asleep after bring him to us for the feeding. the baby monitor is on. Walk down the hall, checking on Teddy, asleep in his Car's bed, dreaming of mischief and mayhem in kindergarten tomorrow. I recover Phoebe, our restless sleeper. Hoping she'll get over this striping phase, she hates cloths. She is dreaming of water I bet, she would spend every minute on it, in it, or throwing it. Note to self, sent Elliot kids super soakers payback is fair play.

Lastly, I check on Sarah, our adopted eight-year-old. She was left beaten near death in the street by her mother's pimp four years ago. I kiss he head, recover her. Staring lovingly at the her. She had many of my issues, still a little standoffish with strangers. But we worked hard to integrate her into our lives and family. People are shocked that the giving, loving little girl was ever abuse or tortured. Till they see her in a swim suit. I have Grace working to lessen the scars like Ray did for Anna.

The little faker is awake, I tickle her ear, she squeals in delight. "Daddy!"

"what some tea with your old man?" she nods, I take her hand and walk to the alcove down the hall, Anna had a tea pot and wet bar installed her. Her dawn watch is her, looking at the eastern mountains where the sun break thru the darkness. We sit and talk about her school, boyfriends, business and how to prank Anna. We are down three to six this year. She cuddles into me, stroking my chest. I rub her back. Both our original no-go areas are a distant past. I carry her sleeping back to bed. My little angel, every day she becomes more like her mother. Every day I marvel at their mother daughter bonding. Every day I count my lucky stars to be with them.

Returning to Anna, I slide into her arms, lost in the sensation of her unconditional love, she wants two more little ones. To even out the kids. She smirked when I exclaimed "practice, practice, **practice!"** the house is big enough, the company is rich enough. The future of the Nixi clan, Seattle chapter is strong. Dawn will be here soon, Anna will sip her tea and bond with her ghosts, family lost, and return to me. I know she always returns to me. We never told the adults about the original blackmail, didn't have too. I dreamily remember the first time;

 _I stop and turn to the young college coed, standing with two army surplus duffel bags. Long brown hair, petite frame. Expansive blue eyes, with a mischievous smile. My perfect submissive. I walk to her "Miss Steele?"_

 _"please Anna, Christian. Here is your chance to impress me. (pointing at her bags)"_

 _"my pleasure, this way." I bark at her like she's a dog, a very bad dog. I can't wait to get her in my playroom, and break her. She'll give me the files, beg me to take them. All for another orgasm, a reward. She'll learn to fear the punishments. I will not be dominated again, in my life._

 _I open the trunk, place the bags and my laptop case. Opening the passage door, I hand her into my car. We are frozen at the act, she sits in the seat, but I still hold her hand. An electric current pulses thru us. I see she feels it too. Like a connection, a link, it terrifies me and excites me like no one ever has. I just stare into blue orbs of safety and sanity._

If I knew now, then. I would have done nothing different, and chanced not having right now. My family, my life, my wife. My Anna.

The end:


End file.
